Haïr l'amour
by CamGinny
Summary: Il y avait eu Potter et Evans, Puis James et Lily, Ensuite ils étaient devenus les Potter Ils avaient toujours été un duo, amis ou ennemis. Personne n'aurait pensé à parler d'eux séparément. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il y avait d'un côté Lily Potter. De l'autre James Potter. Seuls.
1. Quelle foutaise!

Une centaine de personne envahissait la pièce, des femmes vêtues de robes plus belles les unes que les autres et des hommes en costume se pavanaient, un verre à la main. Tous discutaient joyeusement en ce jour de fête. On retrouve un ami, un cousin éloigné. On s'intéresse, on s'étonne sur ce que chacun est devenu sans pouvoir s'empêcher de juger. Qu'il est jouissif pour l'être humain de sonder ses semblables pour mieux se sentir supérieur…

Décidément les mariages ne lui réussissaient pas ! Tout cet étalage de beauté factice, de politesse, de fleur et d'amour…pour quoi au juste ?! L'amour, cela n'existait pas. Le mariage n'était qu'une façade, une belle façade certes, mais qui n'est que fumée. Fumée qui s'envolait bien vite. Non, Lily n'aimait pas les mariages, elle n'avait jamais aimé les mariages.

Bon, peut-être était-elle de mauvaise foi, à une époque elle trouvait cela merveilleux, extraordinaire… Elle avait elle-même fait partie de ces filles en robe blanche qui sourient et lancent des bouquets tout en regardant 'l'homme de leur vie' amoureusement. Quelle foutaise ! Mais elle avait ouvert les yeux, de manière bien brutale… Et elle était là maintenant, au milieu de tous ces gens, peu à l'aise.

Aujourd'hui elle assistait pour la première fois à un mariage depuis plus d'un an, depuis ce fameux jour, et seule l'amertume l'emplissait. Et peut-être un peu de mélancolie aussi, juste un peu…

La soirée était magnifique pour un mois d'avril, le jardin dans lequel se déroulait le cocktail était très fleuri. Les mariés n'avaient pas lésiné sur les moyens. Se promenant parmi les invités, dans sa belle robe verte et perchée sur des talons qui la faisaient affreusement souffrir, Lily ne montrait pas son mal être. Elle souriait, discutait, remplissait parfaitement son rôle de sœur de la mariée.

Oui, aujourd'hui Pétunia Evans était devenue Pétunia Dursley. La jeune femme, âgée de 28 ans, était la sœur de Lily. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'entre elles il y ait une grande entente. Trop opposées et même fondamentalement différentes elles avaient depuis longtemps cessé de tenter une réconciliation. L'une était bavarde et commère quand l'autre était discrète et attentionnée, l'une était blonde et l'autre rousse, l'une était la simplicité et l'autre la futilité, l'une était indépendante l'autre suiveuse et par-dessus tout, Lily était sorcière et Pétunia moldue. Et cela était le plus gros fossé qui existait entre elles. Cette différence les avaient à jamais séparées. Une seule ressemblance subsistait peut être dans leur caractère, elles étaient de glace. Pétunia était toujours froide, digne, ne laissant pas le moindre sentiment s'exprimer sur son visage anguleux. Pour Lily cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas, il fut un temps, pas si lointain, où son caractère de feu suscitait l'admiration à Poudlard, mais la vie avance, sème des embuches que nous surmontons avec plus ou moins de difficultés et certaines nous changent indéniablement. Maintenant Lily pouvait également être qualifiée de 'froide', digne, tout sentiment dissimulé par une barrière tellement épaisse qu'il faudrait plusieurs heures pour creuser. Tel étaient Lily et Pétunia.

Si elle était présente aujourd'hui ce n'était donc pas pour tenir le voile de sa sœur en remontant l'allée de l'église ou encore moins pour attraper le bouquet. Non ! Elle était là pour ses parents, et parce que la famille quoiqu'un en pense, c'est sacré. Quelqu'un lui avait dit ça un jour et elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

Lily sortit de ses pensées, attrapa un verre de champagne sur une table et fut accostée par une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année :

-Lily comment-vas-tu ? Tu es magnifique !

-Merci tante Jane, je vais bien et toi ? répondit la jeune femme poliment.

-Oh ça va toujours ! Ta sœur à l'air heureuse tu ne trouves pas ? C'était un très beau mariage.

-Oui, la cérémonie était très réussie.

-Et ce Vernon m'a l'air d'être un homme très bien, très droit.

-En effet-acquiesça Lily peu convaincue.

\- Que fait-il dans la vie déjà ?-la questionna sa tante.

-Il travaille dans une fabrique de perceuse.

-Ah oui ! Un métier qui fera vivre à merveille leur future petite famille ! Et toi que deviens-tu ?

-Oh moi, rien d'intéressant !

-Tu es toujours médecin ?

-Tout à fait, je travaille dans un hôpital près de Plymouth.

\- C'est très bien ça ! Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu petite Lily !

-C'est vrai cela doit faire plus de deux ans il me semble !

-Même plus que ça ! La dernière fois c'était à ton mariage, il y a trois ans !

Lily manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre et toussa pour tenter de reprendre contenance. Sa tante ne sembla pas se rendre compte de sa gêne et continua :

-D'ailleurs comment se porte ton mari ?

-Oh, euh bien-prétendit Lily

-Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Jérémy ? Jimmy ?

-James, il s'appelle James.

-Il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui ?

-Oh…non, il ne pouvait se libérer d'une réunion importante.

-Ah…

Jane continua à parler, tantôt sur le futur menu du diner, tantôt sur les prouesses de ses enfants mais Lily n'écoutait plus. Elle tentait de reprendre contenance, de ne pas se laisser submerger par un flot de sentiments. Ce mariage n'était vraiment pas bon pour elle, décidément. Alice avait tort, elle n'était pas prête et encore moins remise.

Finalement sa tante finit par partir discuter avec d'autres et Lily du elle aussi voir d'autres personnes, répondant aux même questions. Plus la soirée avançait plus ses mensonges étaient mécaniques, sortant seuls de sa bouche. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir la vie qu'elle décrivait si bien aux invités… Une jeune moldue accomplie, médecin, normale, mariée et heureuse, une vie bien banale mais tellement idéale. Mais non, elle était Lily Potter : sorcière de vingt-six, médicomage, membre de l'ordre du phénix, 'mariée' et malheureuse. Mais elle ne pouvait leur dire ça ! Alors elle sourit et raconta à quel point son métier lui plaisait, son mari était attentionné… Foutaises !

Apres le cocktail, les invités passèrent à table. Lily à son grand étonnement passa un bon moment. A sa table se trouvait ses cousins avec qui elle se remémora des souvenirs d'enfance. Elle rit beaucoup, c'était rare qu'elle se lache ainsi avec d'autres personnes qu'Alice, Frank ou Emeline. Mais pour une fois elle laissa ses questionnements dans un coin de sa tête pour profiter du moment présent. Quand le dessert arriva les discours commencèrent. Lily vit passer le père et la mère de Vernon, des amis de sa sœur et de son mari. Les discours eurent un grand effet sur la mariée qui pour une fois montra ses émotions. Elle éclata de rire et versa même quelque larmes, il faut croire que le mariage rend mièvre en plus, songea Lily. Puis vint le discours du père de Lily, Marc Evans. C'était un homme grand aux cheveux bruns tirant sur le roux qui aimait ses filles plus que tout au monde :

« Chers invités, nous sommes réunis ce soir pour fêter un grand évènement. Ma fille ainée, Pétunia, se marie. Un homme a réussi à prendre ma place en tant qu'homme le plus important dans sa vie. Je l'admire pour cela car seule une personne digne peu toucher le cœur de ma fille mais je dois dire que lui en veux aussi ! Oui je lui en veux de me prendre ma fille…

Lily regardait son père qui avait les larmes aux yeux, et alors ce n'est pas ce discours qu'elle entendit dans sa mémoire mais celui qu'il avait prononcé trois ans plus tôt à son propre mariage, elle se souvenait mot pour mot de cela : « Ma petite fleur de Lys, tu commences aujourd'hui une vie nouvelle auprès de l'homme que tu aimes. Vas, la vie t'attends, croque là à pleine dents comme tu sais si bien le faire. L'amour te portera, l'amour vous soutiendra. Lily, James, je bois à votre bonheur qui j'en suis sûr sera éternel » il avait alors levé son verre vers le couple et leur avait souri. Lily avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Ces paroles l'avaient touché, elle y croyait tellement à l'époque… D'autres paroles prononcées ce jour-là s'imposèrent alors dans sa mémoire, celle du témoin de son mari, Sirius Black : « Lily, Lily, Lily… sais-tu à quel point ce mariage est désappointant pour moi ? Je suis à la fois heureux et en colère. Heureux parce que mon Jamesie a trouvé quelqu'un digne de lui, une personne forte, belle, gentille, attentionnée qui a un sacré caractère. Je suis heureux car votre histoire montre à quel point votre couple est solide, et beaucoup de personnes ici présentes et qui ont encore des troubles auditifs après vous avoir fréquentés à l'école me comprennent! Je suis aussi particulièrement heureux car avec ton caractère de feu Lilou, je peux être sûr que jamais tu ne passeras tous ses caprices à James, et cela nous fera de belles vacances ! Mais je suis un peu en colère aussi ! Sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce que tu viens de commettre une grosse erreur, celle de me voler mon meilleur ami, mon frère ! Tu t'es mise entre nous… Tu as de la chance que je t'aime bien Lily et que j'accepte de te pardonner! J'espère que tu m'aimes aussi car sache qu'en épousant James, tu m'as aussi un peu épousé… » Lily avait éclaté de rire au discours idiot de son ami, et s'était rendu compte plus tard qu'il avait raison. Quand on épouse un maraudeur, c'est le lot entier qui fait partie du cadeau de mariage !

« …Je porte un toast à Pétunia et Vernon, puissiez-vous vivre heureux et avoir une belle famille ! »

Toute la salle leva son verre en scandant 'A Vernon et Pétunia'. Lily, sentant les larmes monter avec ses souvenirs, décida de sortir de la salle. Elle allait étouffer ici ! Oui décidément Lily Potter détestait les mariages, surtout le sien.


	2. Le revoir

Bonsoir!

Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction. Nous sommes du coté de Lily mais dans quelques chapitres le coté de James apparaîtra.

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review!

Lily arriva dehors et prit une grande inspiration. L'air frais était agréable, et séchait peu à peu les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. La nuit était belle, le ciel un peu voilé laissait voir quelques étoiles, Lily reconnut sirius. Le jeune homme lui avait tant montré, fier de porter le nom d'une constellation, fier d'être aussi libre qu'une étoile. Mais penser à Sirius était aussi douloureux que se remémorer les discours entendus à son mariage. Lily soupira, elle se trouvait pathétique, arriverait-elle un jour à oublier cela ? A aller de l'avant ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Alice, ses parents et Emeline pensaient qu'elle était forte, qu'elle avait la capacité de surmonter ça. Mais au fond d'elle l'amertume était toujours présente, la colère la rongeait de l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas contre son cher 'mari' qu'elle était en colère, ou en tout cas presque plus, mais c'était contre elle-même. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu se laisser berner, comment elle avait pu tomber dans cette sublime illusion. Beaucoup de monde la trouvait intelligente, elle était sortie major de sa promotion à Poudlard, mais sur ce coup-là elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de jugeote. Peut-être que si elle ne s'était pas tant laisser transporter par son bonheur, par son aveuglement, elle aurait vu des signes, des indices de ce qui allait se produire. Mais les faits étaient là, elle n'avait rien vu venir, et elle était tombée de haut. Et aujourd'hui elle pleurait au mariage de sa sœur, brisée.

Comment sa vie avait pu prendre un tel tournant ? Elle-même ne comprenait pas le pourquoi et ne souhaitait pas le savoir. Sa vie avait basculée il y a un an et demi un soir d'hiver, peu avant Noël :

 _La petite maison de bois rassemblait une vingtaine de personne en ce jour de décembre, les mines étaient peu joyeuses en cette période de fêtes, le seigneur des ténèbres frappaient encore et toujours, de plus en plus fort. Benji Fenwick faisait son compte rendu de mission, il avait tenté de découvrir certains plans de Lord Voldemort. Assise entre James et Rémus, Lily était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle songeait à Noël qui arrivait, à la guerre de dehors et à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec James le soir précédent. Il voulait un enfant. Un enfant ? Se rendait-il compte de la folie de la chose, le monde actuel n'était qu'hostilité pour un petit être pur. Il lui avait rétorqué que s'empêcher de vivre, de fonder une famille était montrer sa peur, se plier aux volontés de Lord Voldemort. Il n'avait pas tort et Lily lui avait promis de réfléchir, et c'était ce qu'elle faisait actuellement. Elle pesait le pour et le contre, analysant toutes les possibilités. Peu de temps après le réunion pris fin et James sorti sa femme de ses pensées en lui effleurant la tempe de ses lèvres :_

 _« Tu réfléchis trop Lily-Jolie, laisse-toi porter »_

 _Puis il s'était éloigné discuter avec Sirius dehors alors que Lily se reprenait et saluait ses amies, Alice Londubat et Emeline Vance. Quand elle était sorti quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était avancée dans une petite ruelle pour transplaner jusque chez elle, à Godric's Hollow. Et là elle l'avait vu et toutes ses convictions s'étaient effondrées._

Un hululement de hibou vint sortir la jeune femme de ses souvenirs. Elle leva les yeux et réceptionna l'oiseau qui arrivait vers elle. Elle détacha de sa patte la lettre qui lui était adressée et l'ouvrit. C'était un message, court et lourd de sens :

Lily,

Venez-vite au QG

AD

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Dumbledore lui envoyait-il cela ? Lily espérait que rien de grave n'était arrivé. Alice n'était pas en mission, Frank non plus, pas plus qu'Emeline… Non ce ne pouvait être ses amis. Mais alors que se passait-il ?

La dernière phrase qu'elle avait entendu de la bouche de son mari lui revint : « tu réfléchis trop Lily Jolie, laisse-toi porter »

Alors rageant contre elle-même de penser encore à lui et en colère contre lui d'avoir raison elle transplana.

Elle arriva dans cette fameuse petite ruelle qu'elle quitta rapidement tout en la toisant d'un regard noir et se retrouva face au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix. Cela lui fit bizarre, voilà plus d'un an qu'elle n'était pas venue. En effet, quand elle avait coupé les ponts avec James et par conséquent avec Rémus, Peter et Sirius, elle avait été voir Dumbledore pour le prévenir qu'elle ne souhaitait plus participer aux grandes réunions de l'ordre, ni aux missions en équipe. Depuis elle se contentait de fournir l'ordre en potions, d'éplucher des dossiers et de quelques missions de surveillance, tout un tas de choses utiles mais qui intéressaient peu de membres. L'adrénaline lui avait manqué au début, mais elle s'y était faite. De toute façon elle avait trop de responsabilités maintenant. C'est pourquoi jamais elle n'était revenue au QG, c'était Dumbledore qui venait chez elle. Il la tenait au courant des missions et elle lui fournissait des potions de guérison entre autres choses. Cela fonctionnait très bien. Mais la lettre d'aujourd'hui lui demandait de venir ici, et elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas plus d'informations en restant debout devant cette maison, elle s'avança, les talons de ses escarpins claquant sur le sol et entra dans la maison. Le petit corridor n'avait pas changé, le vieux portemanteau bancal supportait encore une dizaine de capes et les deux vieux tableaux moldus au mur étaient toujours aussi poussiéreux. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de droite, plusieurs voix s'échappaient de la pièce. Elle ne réfléchit pas et entra. Sans faire attention aux autres membres présents qui s'étaient tus à son arrivée, elle se planta devant Dumbledore qui était en bout de table.

« Oh Lily ! Vous avez pu venir, la salua le professeur

-Oui Albus, ça n'a pas trop été compliqué de me libéré et je suis là, que se passe-t-il ?

-Le mariage de votre sœur s'est bien passé ?

-Oh, et bien…

Mais Lily fut interrompue par une voix qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille, et qui fit naitre dans son ventre des sensations qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des lustres. James Potter.

-Ta sœur s'est mariée ?

Etonnée par cette question, la première qu'il lui posait après plus d'un an sans la voir, Lily osa se retourner et poser ses yeux sur son mari. Il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup changé en un an, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi en bataille, ses lunettes ornaient ses yeux marrons toujours brillant de joie de vivre. Cependant son visage exprimait beaucoup de choses et Lily cru y déceler de la surprise, de la gêne mais également de la colère. Oh, pourquoi était-elle venu ! Pendant un an elle avait réussi à ne pas le voir et voilà qu'elle le croisait en venant au QG, quelle ironie ! Elle sonda la pièce et constata que la réunion comptait également Sirius, Rémus et Peter, Emeline, Marlene, Benji et Fabian. Elle soupira et se retourna vers James, pour répondre à l'étrange question, d'une vois qu'elle espérait contrôlée :

-Oui, en effet.

-Mais avec cet abruti ? Vernon ?-insista James

-Oui, ça te pose un problème ? répondit Lily sèchement, sentant l'agacement poindre- Ce ne sera pas la première de la famille à épouser une abruti après tout !

James accusa le coup et se tut. Mais Sirius en rajouta une couche :

-Lily ! Ca faisait longtemps-dit-il ironique, tu es toujours aussi belle… et aussi aimable.

\- Pour toi c'est Evans, Black !-dit-elle d'un ton coupant.

-Tu es toujours une Potter il me semble, nous ne sommes pas divorcé- dit James, en colère.

Lily posa ses yeux sur son mari quelques instants et sans répondre se retourna vers Dumbledore :

« Bien Albus, j'espère que je suis ici pour une bonne raison, nous avions un marché !

Mais avant que le directeur ne puisse répondre à la jeune femme, Benji prit la parole :

-Mais Albus, que fait Pot.., Ev.., Lily ici ? Je pensais, enfin, nous pensions tous qu'elle avait quitté l'ordre ! »

Tous autour de la table hochèrent la tête excepté Emeline qui connaissait la situation de son amie. Dumbledore voyant le mal être de Lily expliqua :

« Lily n'a jamais cessé de faire partie de l'ordre, elle continue de nous être d'une grande utilité. Seulement elle a souhaité faire cela en arrière-plan à cause de problèmes personnels. »

Les membres présents acceptèrent cette explication concise, beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers James qui laissa faire sans rien dire. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre d'où venaient ces problèmes personnels. Si certains voulurent poser des questions, ils se retinrent au grand soulagement de la jeune femme qui ne se sentait pas de répondre. Lily voulait quitter cette atmosphère lourde le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne souhaitait pas être dans la même pièce que cet homme et encore moins lui parler…

« Bien, Albus, pourquoi suis-je ici ?-demanda-t-elle pour la troisième fois.

-Lily, asseyez-vous, il vaut mieux-dit Dumbledore d'un ton doux.

Ces paroles au lieu de rassurer Lily, ne firent qu'aggraver son état. Elle s'exécuta et fixa le regard triste de son ancien directeur.

-Plus tôt dans la soirée, une attaque a eu lieu. Mais pas une attaque comme les autres, elle visait des personnes en particulier : les Londubat.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Alice va bien ? Et Neville, et Frank ?, demanda la jeune femme affolée.

-La est toute la raison de votre présence Lily, ils ont été attaqué dans leur maison. Nous ne savons pas exactement ce qu'il s'est produit ni qui a attaqué. Mais nous avons retrouvé les deux époux à terre dans un état critique.

-Oh par Merlin…-fut tout ce que Lily trouva à dire, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes

-Ils ont été transférés à Ste Mangouste il y a deux heures, les médicomages les ont immédiatement pris en charge. Il faut garder espoir, tout n'est pas perdu.

Lily se leva, les mains tremblantes et se mit à faire les cent pas pour taire l'angoisse qui montait en elle. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle en ait conscience. Ce n'était pas possible ! Sa meilleure amie ne pouvait pas …mourir ! Elle ne pouvait pas, ni Frank d'ailleurs. Ils étaient des aurores tellement doués, tellement aimant. Et leur fils, comment pouvaient-ils le laisser ?

-Et Neville comment va-t-il ?-demanda tout à coup Lily en s'arrêtant.

-Il va bien, étrangement il ne semble avoir été touché par aucun sort, peut-être les mangemorts ne l'ont-ils pas retrouvé. J'aurai par ailleurs une faveur à vous demander Lily.

-Oui, oui tout ce que vous voulez. -acquiesça la jeune femme soulagée pour le fils de ses amis.

-En tant que marraine de Neville, accepteriez-vous de le prendre en charge le temps que ses parents se rétablissent ?

-Je..je ne suis pas sûre d'être la mieux placée pour cela…

-Je pense au contraire Lily, que vous avez toute l'expérience requise pour ce genre de chose-dit le vieux sorcier en fixant la jeune femme de son regard perçant.

-Bien je le ferai, pour Alice. -obtempéra Lily après avoir soutenu quelques secondes le regard perçant du sorcier.

-Merci Lily, c'est ce qu'elle aurait souhaité. Le petit dort en haut, vous pourrez le récupérer en partant.

Lily acquiesça et finit par se rasseoir aux côtés d'Emeline qui pleurait elle aussi.

-Est-il possible de leur rendre visite ?-osa demander Emeline entre deux sanglots.

-Je ne pense pas que le personnel de sainte Mangouste apprécie cette visite à deux heures du matin, mais vous pourrez tous y aller demain. -répondit Dumbledore

-Et savez-vous…pourquoi ?-interrogea Lily

-Pourquoi quoi, Lily ?

-Pourquoi c'est eux particulièrement qui ont été attaqués et pas… les autres-elle fit un geste pour désigner les personnes présentes.- Nous faisons tous partie de l'ordre après tout.

-C'est vrai que c'est une excellente question-renchérit Fabian

-Ils sont d'excellents aurores, peut-être vous savez-qui les considérait comme potentiellement dangereux ?- dit Benji

-Ou peut-être compte-t-il nous décimer les uns après les autres, afin de détruire chacun de nous et de nous enlever la moindre parcelle d'espoir-ajouta Rémus

-Nous sommes donc tous susceptible de nous faire attaquer directement chez nous…

La phrase de James fit taire tout le monde le jeune homme avait raison. Cette attaque n'était surement que la première d'une longue série. Voldemort ne se contentait plus de tuer moldu et nés moldu selon son bon plaisir, ou de tuer ceux qui se mettaient sur son passage lors d'une attaque. Non, il allait les chercher jusque chez eux. Ils étaient tous en danger, encore plus que d'habitude.

« En effet, le danger est imminent. Votre statut de membre de l'ordre était déjà dangereux, il va vous falloir redoubler de prudence. Contrôlez vos cheminées, protégez vos maisons, ne vous adressez pas à n'importe qui. Et plus que jamais soyez unis !-dit Dumbledore.

Tous acquiescèrent, puis certains commencèrent à se lever pour retourner chez eux. Lily alla chercher le petit Neville dans la pièce voisine. Elle regarda le visage innocent du petit garçon de 2 ans et se promit de prier tous les dieux possibles pour que ses parents s'en sortent. Elle prit son filleul dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce. Elle alla saluer vaguement tout le monde, donna rendez-vous à Emeline le lendemain à Ste Mangouste et commença à partir quand :

« -Lily !

La rousse pivota sur ses pieds pour poser ses yeux sur James qui venait de l'appeler.

-Qu'y a-t-il Potter ?-cracha-t-elle.

Bon ok, elle aurait pu être plus aimable. Mais il était plus de deux heures du matin, sa journée avait été particulièrement difficile et elle n'avait pas besoin que son abruti de mari en rajoute.

-Alors ça y est ? Tu t'en vas ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis plus d'un an et tu penses que je vais te laisser repartir ? Ne crois-tu pas que nous devons parler ?-demanda James, furieux.

-Ecoute moi bien James Potter, ma meilleure amie vient de se faire attaquer, je ne suis pas d'humeur à papoter vois-tu ! De plus cela fait plus d'un an que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

-Je pense Lily Potter, que tu dois m'écouter !

-Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi Potter, et je te rappelle que tout ce que tu as trouvé à me dire après un an, c'est une critique sur le mari de ma sœur !

-Il se passe que nous sommes quand même marié aux yeux de la loi et que des époux, vois-tu, ça…communique !

-Notre mariage Potter ou quelque mariage que ce soit d'ailleurs, n'est qu'une mascarade.

-N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour notre union ?- dit James en se levant et s'approchant de Lily

-Et toi Potter? En as-tu jamais eu?

Sur ces paroles, Lily sortit en claquant la porte. Neville s'était mis à pleurer dans ses bras, elle le berça doucement tout en pestant contre Potter qui l'avait réveillé. Ensuite, quand le petit fut calmé elle transplana devant chez ses parents où elle passait le week-end du mariage de sa sœur. Elle entra dans la maison et sursauta quand une jeune fille apparut devant elle :

« -Mme Potter ? Vous êtes déjà rentrée ?

-Oh Alex ! Vous m'avez fait peur !- dit Lily- Je suis en effet rentrée plus tôt, je.. j'ai.. une amie m'a demandé de coucher son fils pour lequel elle n'avait pas de lit !- dit-elle dans une tentative d'excuse.

Alex la regarda un peu étonnée par son allure, par son maquillage défait et par les sillons creusés par les larmes, mais ne dit rien.

-Tout s'est bien passé ?-demanda Lily

-Oui il a été sage, il s'est endormi rapidement, un vrai ange-sourit Alex.

-Bien ! Merci beaucoup, vous m'avez bien rendu service, voici votre salaire-dit Lily en sortant des billets du tiroir de l'entrée.

-Merci madame !

-Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne chez vous ?

-Non ne vous inquiétez pas, j'habite à deux maisons d'ici, au revoir !

-Au revoir Alex.

Lily suivit la jeune fille des yeux et ne rentra que lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'elle était bien rentrée chez elle. Neville toujours dans ses bras elle monta l'escalier, entra dans sa chambre et déposa le petit garçon dans son lit. Elle l'entoura d'un sort de protection pour éviter qu'il ne tombe du lit et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers le deuxième lit de la pièce. Ce lit était un lit à barreaux et dedans dormait un bébé, un bébé aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés. C'était son fils, Harry. Harry Potter. Il portait d'ailleurs superbement le nom de son idiot de père, ses cheveux étaient la réplique parfaite de ceux de James et ses traits étaient très ressemblants. Harry était âgé de huit mois et égayait les journées de sa maman. C'était sa seule raison de vivre, la raison pour laquelle elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir arrêté les missions de l'ordre, la raison pour laquelle elle ne regrettait plus d'avoir quitté James. Elle se souvenait encore du moment où elle avait appris sa grossesse, du désarroi qui l'avait saisie :

 _Elle était encore une fois peu en forme ce matin-là, depuis trois mois elle était partie, avait quitté cette vie qu'elle avait construite avec James. Elle vivait depuis chez Alice et Frank qui avaient accepté de l'accueillir le temps de trouver une situation plus stable. A cette époque elle tentait de se maintenir à la surface, tentait de ne pas se noyer. Elle était une vraie loque ! Elle avait encore à ce moment-là des regrets, et elle souffrait. Ce jour-là, Alice l'avait trainé de force à Ste Mangouste, inquiète des vomissements fréquents de son amie. Lily tenta de protester, de lui assurer qu'en tant que médicomage elle était sure que rien de grave ne lui arrivait, mais Alice n'avait pas céder. Lily s'était donc retrouvée dans un cabinet, celui d'une de ses collègues, le docteur Johnson. La médicomage l'avait examinée et avait fini par déclarer :_

 _-Lily, tu es enceinte !_

 _La jeune femme avait brusquement pali et avait regardé sa collègue avec des yeux ronds._

 _-Tu en es sure Mary ?_

 _-Et bien oui ! Cela fait trois mois et demi déjà._

 _-Trois mois et demi !_

 _Oui comment cela pouvait-il faire moins de tout façon, sa vie sexuelle n'avait pas été très palpitante ces derniers temps. Elle était rapidement sortie de ce cabinet et était rentré chez Alice. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce bébé, ce bébé que James souhaitait tellement avoir ! Elle avait détesté ce petit être qui la rattacherait à jamais à l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Les jours étaient passés, s'étaient étirés en semaines, puis en mois. Lily avait décidé pour son enfant de se reprendre en main. Elle avait changé de travail, loué un petit appartement à Plymouth près de son nouvel hopital. Petit à petit elle avait cessé d'être en colère contre James, elle avait cessé de croire à l'amour et avait jugé que ce s'était passé n'était que le juste chemin de la vie. Le changement d'air, la nouveauté de son métier de mère et ses collègues lui avaient libéré l'esprit. Elle regrettait seulement que cela lui soit arrivé à elle. Quand Harry est arrivé, elle sortit complètement de cette mélancolie qui la tiraillait toujours. Du moins jusqu'à ce soir, jusqu'à ce foutu mariage et surtout jusqu'à ce qu'elle le revoit._

Lily soupira et caressa la joue de son fils avant de descendre. Elle s'affala sur le canapé du salon et plongea dans ses pensées, bien sombres. Une heure plus tard, alors que l'horloge sonnait quatre heures du matin, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur ses parents. Lorsqu'ils virent leur fille dans le salon ils se regardèrent et Rose Evans s'avança :

-Lily ? Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi est-tu parti si tôt ?

Lily se tourna vers sa mère qui s'assit à coté d'elle et éclata en larmes dans ses bras.

Merci d'avoir lu!

Les reviews sont le seul salaire des auteurs, n'hésitez donc pas à donner un avis, positif ou négatif!

Bonne soirée


	3. Mensonges

_Coucou !_

 _Alors voici le troisième chapitre un peu plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira_

 _Merci à Echco et pour vos gentilles review ! Je pense que ce chapitre répondra à certaines de vos questions._

 _Bonne lecture_

3-Mensonges

Rose Evans berçait sa fille. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps Lily pleurait. Rose ne savait pas qui avait déclenché cette réaction chez Lily, mais elle en était reconnaissante. Il y a un an elle était arrivée chez eux, leur apprenant qu'elle avait quitté son mari depuis trois mois et qu'elle était enceinte. Elle n'avait pas expliqué, n'avait pas pleuré, ni montrer aucun sentiments. Les époux Evans s'étaient regardés étonnés et choqués, s'il y avait bien un couple qui promettait de durer c'était celui formé par Lily et James. Rose et son mari avaient vu les sentiments de leur fille évoluer tout au long de ses années à Poudlard. A chaque vacances, le nom de Potter revenait. Au début simple camarade de gryffondor, il était devenu ce 'maraudeur immature', puis ce 'crétin arrogant', cet 'abruti de Potter'. En sixième année les deux parents avaient sourient en entendant la phrase de leur fille : 'Cet apollon de pacotille pense m'attraper avec ses qualités, sa loyauté sans borne et sa persévérance mais il se trompe !'. Le temps n'avait pourtant pas donné raison à la jeune fille puisqu'à la fin de l'année, c'est une Lily resplendissante, tenant la main d'un James Potter enchanté qu'ils avaient récupéré à la gare de King Cross. Leur relation avait été tumultueuse. Leurs deux caractères forts et leur obstination avaient créé bien des mésententes et des disputes. Rose avait rapidement compris que James Potter serait l'homme qui ferait à la fois le plus de bien et le plus de mal à sa fille. Et les évènements lui avaient donné raison. Sauf qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette dispute dure tant de temps. La blessure semblait plus profonde, plus vive. Rose ne savait pas ce que son gendre avait fait, mais sa fille en avait été brisée. Brisée au point de ne même pas lui dire qu'il avait un fils ! Mme Evans aimait beaucoup son gendre, le jeune Potter avait un franc parler et une joie de vivre qui l'avait conquise et qui se mariait très bien avec le caractère de sa fille. Il avait des défauts aussi mais la non loyauté et la lâcheté n'en faisaient certainement pas partie. Et Rose se demandait donc depuis un an pourquoi James n'avait pas tenté de récupérer sa Lily.

Quand elle leur avait annoncé cette séparation, ses parents n'avaient rien dit, rien demander et s'étaient contentés de soutenir leur fille, de l'aider durant sa grossesse, puis avec le petit Harry. A chaque fois qu'elle le gardait, Rose ne pouvait que constater la ressemblance avec son père et se disait que Lily ne pourrait pas éternellement renier ce fait, qu'un jour elle devrait dire tout cela à James.

Rose continua de caresser les boucles rousses de sa fille en soupirant, elle détestait voir ses enfants malheureux. Lily avait été forte, du moins en apparence, mais cette fois sa mère comptait bien avoir une conversation avec elle. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui donner des conseils si elle connaissait les tenants et les aboutissants de toute cette histoire. Depuis quinze que sa fille avait intégré ce monde merveilleux de la sorcellerie à la grande fierté de ses parents, ils avaient tout fait pour la supporter dans ses choix, pour comprendre son monde. Ils n'avaient pas toujours réussi, mais le problème actuel de Lily, l'amour, était universel, et pour cela Rose pouvait aider sa fille.

Voyant que les sanglots de Lily s'espaçaient elle dit d'une voix douce :

-Lily, que se passe-t-il ?

-Je… c'est Alice… Frank, je… l'ai…revu et le … mariage-sanglota Lily

Mme Evans tenta de comprendre le discours décousu de sa cadette :

-Tu as revu Alice et Frank ? Mais pourquoi cela te met-il dans des états pareils !

Lily releva la tête, essuya misérablement ses joues avec le dos de sa main et regarda sa mère :

-Non non, ce n'est pas Alice et Frank que j'ai revu, oh désolée maman, je suis pathétique !

-Ttttt, pas de ça avec moi Lily, tu ne me déranges pas du tout, allez raconte-moi ce qui te tracasse.

-Je l'ai revu- dit simplement Lily.

Elle l'avait revu ? Mais qui donc ? Rose ne comprenait pas de qui sa fille parlait.

-Qui ça, Lily ? Qui as-tu revu ?

-c'est James maman, j'ai revu mon mari.

-Oh !

Alors comme ça, Lily ne l'avait jamais revu avant ? En un an ?

-Et le mariage de Pétunia, tout ça, cette mascarade, c'était trop pour moi. Trop de souvenirs, trop de bons souvenirs. Et ça m'a fait mal. Comment avais-je pu croire que l'amour existait ?-continua Lily

-Je sais que cela n'a pas dû être facile pour toi ma chérie. Mais est tu sure que l'amour n'existe pas, que tout cela n'est qu'une 'mascarade' comme tu le dis ?

-Comment cela peut-il en être autrement maman, j'ai ma propre vision des choses, je ne crois plus en l'amour, point final.

-Observe autour de toi ! Tu as pourtant nombre d'exemples qui t'entourent, non ? Ne crois-tu pas que Pétunia aime Vernon ?

Lily lança un regard sceptique à sa mère, ce n'était pas l'exemple le plus convaincant à ses yeux ! Rose rigola légèrement à la tête de sa fille.

-Bon d'accord, peut être que ce n'est pas le meilleur exemple pour toi. Mais il s'agit pourtant d'amour tu sais, pas dans le sens où tu l'entends peut-être, mais Pétunia et Vernon s'aiment à leur façon. Et tu as d'autres exemples ! Ton père et moi ? N'est-ce pas de l'amour ? Frank et Alice ?

Lily sembla réfléchir un peu et déclara :

-Peut-être maman, mais il faut croire que cela n'arrive que chez les autres alors !

-Parce que ce que tu as vécu avec James n'était pas de l'amour ?

-Non-explosa Lily- non ! Ce n'était que purement et simplement une belle illusion, j'ai cru que s'en était maman, je ne vais pas te mentir, mais avec le recul, je me rends compte que nous ne nous sommes jamais aimé, nous sommes trop différents.

-Alors dans ce cas Lily, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu es dans cet état juste parce que tu l'as revu ?

Lily sembla quelques instants déstabilisée par la question de sa mère mais finit par répondre :

-C'est une pure question de fierté, le voir m'a juste rappelé l'échec de ma vie conjugale, mais ce n'est en aucun cas parce que je le regrette.

-Alors il ne te manque même pas un peu ?

-Non-répondit Lily avec aplomb

-En est-tu sure ?

-Je…-soupira Lily- le revoir ce soir a été un coup dur, je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais cela m'a ouvert les yeux, je ne l'aime pas, ou plus en tout cas. Le revoir, si inchangé m'en a convaincu, c'est ce qu'il me fallait je pense. Maintenant, je peux tourner la page, définitivement.

Rose scruta le visage de sa fille, n'y décelant que de la sincérité. Mais si elle se croyait elle-même, sa mère savait que ce discours était totalement faux… Mais elle savait qu'il faudrait également du temps pour que sa fille reprenne confiance en ses sentiments, pour qu'elle arrête de se voiler la face. Et Mme Evans comptait bien l'aider.

-Lily, je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

-Oui je t'écoute.

-Tu dis que tu n'aimes plus James, que ton mariage est une mascarade, alors pourquoi n'as-tu jamais divorcé ?

Lorsque le regard colérique de sa fille se posa sur elle, Rose su qu'elle avait touché là une corde sensible. Et elle fut sure de ce qu'elle avait soupçonné, Lily n'avait pas encore totalement mis sa vie avec James derrière elle.

Lily se leva brusquement et commença à partir de la pièce ne souhaitant aucunement répondre à cette question.

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps Lily, tu serais restée pour exposer tes arguments, pour défendre ton point de vue avec aplomb, et aujourd'hui tu fuis. Cela ne te ressembles pas ma fille.

Lily s'était arrêtée en entendant les paroles de sa mère. Elle avait raison, elle fuyait, constamment. Elle avait fui James il y a un an sans chercher à comprendre, elle avait fui l'ordre du phénix, elle avait fui encore une fois les explications avec James ce soir, et elle fuyait sa mère. Elle était une lâche. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était au-dessus de ses forces ! Alors elle reprit sa marche, monta les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Une heure plus tard, Lily se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, à coté de Neville qui dormait à poings fermés. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. L'inquiétude pour les Londubat la travaillait et ses problèmes personnels n'y arrangeaient rien. La question de sa mère la tourmentait. Divorcer ? C'était une question qu'elle avait abordée plus d'une fois avec Alice ou Emeline. Au début elle ne l'avait pas fait car au fond d'elle, un espoir persistait. Mais les mois avaient passé et Emeline lui avait reproché de garder ce nom qui ne faisait que lui rappeler chaque jour sa vie passée. Alors elle avait invoqué son fils comme argument, arguant qu'elle souhaitait tout de même qu'il porte le nom de Potter, juste par respect pour lui, avait-elle avancée. Alice et Emeline l'avaient regardée d'un air condescendant. Puis après elle n'en avait pas vraiment reparlé. Mais aujourd'hui elle y repensait sérieusement. Peut-être était-il temps qu'elle le fasse ? Oui elle allait montrer à tous qu'elle était capable de passer le pas, de laisser tout son mariage derrière elle. Plus rien ne la retenait après tout. Elle allait quitter le nom Potter pour reprendre celui d'Evans. Cette pensée la fit frissonner mais elle n'y prit pas garde. Sur cette résolution, elle finit par s'endormir.

La nuit fut courte car malheureusement les deux enfants dont elle avait la garde n'avaient aucune notion de ce que pouvait être une grasse matinée ! Vers huit heures c'est Neville qui se réveilla, un peu déboussolé et perdu. Le pauvre petit ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Quand il reconnut sa marraine il s'avança à quatre pattes sur le lit et la secoua :

-Ily…Ily ?

La jeune femme se réveilla brusquement pour tomber dans les yeux sombres de son filleul.

-Ou maman ?-demanda le petit garçon.

Le cœur de Lily se serra et elle prit Neville contre elle en lui assurant que sa maman et son papa reviendraient bientôt. L'enfant ne comprenait pas grand-chose aux paroles de l'adulte mais se sentit rassuré par les bras connus de Lily. Tous deux se levèrent pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Prenant Neville par la main, Lily se saisit également de son fils qui se réveillait. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Rose, éternelle lève-tôt était déjà présente.

-Bonjour Lily !- dit-elle alors que sa fille lui mettait Harry dans les bras pour pouvoir s'occuper de Neville. –Qui est cette enfant ?-demanda-t-elle étonnée.

Lily la regarda le visage triste et lui expliqua toute la soirée d'hier, son inquiétude pour Alice et Frank. Rose se sentit affreusement triste pour ce petit dont la vie des parents ne tenait qu'à un fil, le monde était bien injuste. Elle regarda avec tendresse sa fille préparer le petit déjeuner de son filleul pendant qu'elle-même préparait le biberon d'Harry. Lily n'avait décidément pas une vie facile. Rose ne connaissait pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette guerre mais elle savait que Lily se battait pour la justice et elle s'inquiétait souvent pour la vie de sa fille.

-Maman, tu m'écoutes ? Le biberon va dans le nez d'Harry !-l'interrompit Lily

Rose secoua la tête et se tourna vers sa fille.

-Qu'y a-t-il chérie ?

-Je te demandais si tu pouvais garder Neville et Harry ce matin. Je vais aller rendre visite à Alice et Frank à l'hôpital. Je ne connais pas leur état mais j'ai déjà vu des gens après une attaque et j'imagine très bien. Je ne peux me permettre d'emmener des enfants voir ça.

-Bien sûr que je vais garder ces petits, il n'y a aucun problème.

-Merci, tu me sauves ! Je reviendrai cet après-midi puis nous rentrerons à Plymouth, je travaille demain.

Rose hocha la tête. Sa fille était impressionnante. Il y a moins de six heures elle était en larmes dans ses bras comme une enfant et voilà que ce matin elle repartait conquérante, sûre d'elle, s'occupant seule de deux enfants. La conversation d'hier semblait avoir été oubliée. Rose osa timidement une dernière question :

-Lily, est-ce qu'un jour tu me raconteras ce qui s'est vraiment passé avec James ?

Lily regarda sa mère qui la fixait, c'était la première fois qu'elle osait lui poser cette question. Sa première pensée fut de ne pas répondre bien entendu, mais la conversation de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir une nouvelle fois. Elle regarda sa montre, il lui restait une heure avant l'heure des visites à Ste Mangouste. Alors, elle planta ses yeux verts dans ceux bleus de sa mère, et raconta.

 _C'était ce soir-là, le dix-huit décembre, après la réunion de l'ordre du phénix. Quand elle était sorti quelques minutes plus tard que James, elle s'était avancée dans une petite ruelle pour transplaner jusque chez elle, à Godric's Hollow. Et là elle l'avait vu, et toutes ses convictions s'étaient effondrées. Devant ses yeux se jouait la fin de son couple. James Potter, ce traitre, embrassait à pleine bouche Mary Mcdonald. C'était une jeune femme blonde, deux ans plus jeune que Lily qui avait rejoint l'ordre à sa sortie de Poudlard il y a un peu plus de trois ans. Elle s'entendait bien avec les Potter et il n'était pas rare que ceux-ci l'invite à diner. Mais à ce moment-là toute l'affection que Lily avait pu un jour ressentir pour cette femme s'envola. Elle observa son mari écarter sa bouche des lèvres de Mary et lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille avant de lui embrasser la tempe. Ce fut trop pour Lily, qui fit demi-tour pour sortir de la ruelle. Les deux amants ne l'avaient pas vu. Une colère immense s'était emparée d'elle. Seul James était capable de la faire sortir de ses gonds, cette fois il avait fait très fort. Le visage rouge de colère elle transplana jusque dans leur maison. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée d'un geste rageur. Et dans un élan de colère mis tous le salon sans dessus-dessous. Les bibelots, les photos, les manteaux, tout fut jeté par terre avec hargne. Même le précieux balai de James reçut quelques coups. Ah elle lui aurait bien enfoncé dans le… son foutu balai ! Quand le salon fut bien redécoré elle monta dans leur chambre et recommença. Elle saisit la photo de leur mariage qui trônait fièrement sur la table de nuit. Elle contempla un instant les sourires qui ornaient leur visage, les mimiques de Sirius en arrière-plan, tout cet étalage de bonheur, et finit par jeter le cadre à terre en criant : 'Mensonge !'. Alors que la vitre du cadre se brisait en mille morceaux contre le sol, Lily s'effondra sur le lit. Elle savait que James ne rentrait pas tout de suite, il devait passer chez Sirius, d'ailleurs était-ce bien ce qu'il faisait… Elle ne savait plus. Cela lui laissait en tout cas le temps de réfléchir._

 _Elle s'était lâchée, avait extériorisé sa colère et le résultat était…intéressant ! Mais cela l'importait peu. Son cerveau se repassait en boucle la scène de la ruelle. Elle avait du mal à croire, à accepter le fait que son mari l'ait embobinée, bernée de la sorte. Mais malheureusement les faits étaient plus que parlant. James l'avait trompée. Ca faisait mal, elle avait l'impression que son cœur avait été percé et que tout l'amour de James s'en déversait. Comment avait-il pu ? Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal c'était qu'il ne lui ait rien dit. S'il voulait tout arrêter avec elle, il aurait dû lui dire au lieu d'aller voir ailleurs derrière son dos. Elle lui en aurait voulu mais au moins les choses auraient été claires et franches. Mais non, James avait continué à être auprès d'elle, à lui parler d'enfants, alors que par derrière il couchait avec une autre. Quel hypocrite ! Il avait en tout cas très bien joué le jeu. Elle y avait cru à l'amour qu'il revendiquait pour elle. Et elle s'était faite lamentablement trompée. Elle était brisée. Elle, elle avait tout donné à son mari, tout ! Son amour, sa confiance, son cœur, ses qualités et ses défauts. Et il lui avait tout pris. Aujourd'hui elle se retrouvait vide. Elle ne souhaitait même pas savoir pourquoi il était allé voir ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas d'explications, elle ne tenait pas à découvrir ce qui clochait chez elle pour qu'il ait envie d'une autre. Non, elle avait encore une fierté et James ne la verrait pas à terre, brisée et sans défense. Alors elle prit ce qui lui restait de courage à deux mains, se leva, enjamba les débris qui jonchaient le sol et se dirigea vers le placard pour prendre quelques affaires qu'elle enfouit dans un sac. Une fois cela fait elle descendit les marches jusqu'au salon et se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle prit un parchemin et une plume qui trainaient et écrivit un mot :_

 _James Potter,_

 _Je te hais. Bravo pour cette si belle illusion à laquelle j'ai cru et où je me suis fait piéger pendant plus de cinq ans. Tu peux être fier !_

 _Adieu_

 _PS : Si tu as la moindre parcelle de respect pour moi, ne me cherche pas. C'est tout ce que je demande et c'est bien peu de choses._

 _Elle posa le mot bien en évidence sur la table de la cuisine, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle observa avec un pincement au cœur la maison dans laquelle elle avait vécu ses deux dernières années : le salon qu'elle avait totalement retourné, le sapin de noël qu'ils avaient décoré il y a peu de temps et dont les petits anges voletaient en psalmodiant des cantiques de Noël. Elle prit conscience qu'en partant sa vie serait à jamais différente, mais que si elle restait elle ne serait pas capable de le détester. Elle l'aimait trop. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas réciproque. Alors Lily sortit de la maison, ferma une dernière fois la porte et sans se retourner transplana._

« J'ai transplaner jusque chez Alice qui m'a accueillie pendant quelques mois, puis j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. La suite tu la connais maman…-finit Lily.

La jeune femme avait raconté son histoire d'un ton calme et mesuré. Sa mère l'avait écoutée attentivement tout en nourrissant son petit-fils. Elle était…choquée. Oui, choquée que son gendre ait pu faire cela. Mais étonnée aussi, cette description d'un mari infidèle lui semblait tellement peu correspondre à l'image de James Potter. Elle ne jugea cependant pas le choix de sa fille de ne pas avoir attendu d'explications même si elle n'en pensait pas moins. Lily n'avait pas besoin que l'on soit contre elle, elle avait besoin de soutien. Alors Rose ne sachant que dire, lui prit la main et la serra de toutes ses forces.

Aucune des deux femmes n'avaient entendu Mr Evans arriver dans la cuisine. Le père de Lily avait entendu tout le récit de sa fille :

-Hum Hum…-dit-il pour se faire remarquer

-Papa !-sursauta Lily- Tu as tout entendu ?

-Oui Lilou… je… je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ma décision de partir sans explications n'est-ce pas ?-demanda Lily, son regard alternant entre ses deux parents.

-Non ce n'est pas ça Lily-dit son père- Je pense que quand tu as appris ce qu'il s'est passé il était normal que tu partes. J'aurai agis exactement de la même façon. Tu étais en colère, blessée et une conversation aurait été veine. Mais après quelques jours Lily n'as-tu jamais eu envie de comprendre ?

-Non papa, jamais. J'ai trop de fierté, tout comme lui. Je… je ne voulais pas connaitre les raisons pour lesquelles il m'avait trompée. J'avais déjà perdu toute confiance et le voir me regarder avec des yeux désolés en m'expliquant pourquoi c'était fini entre nous était au-dessus de mes forces, tu comprends ?

-Je comprends chérie, je respecte ton choix mais je te vois depuis deux ans, tu n'es pas heureuse…

\- Si, je suis heureuse papa. Je vous ai vous deux, j'ai des amis sur qui je peux compter, un filleul adorable et j'ai Harry. Je suis heureuse, seulement je le montre moins. Je suis moins expansive. Oui James y ait pour quelque chose, forcément cette rupture m'a changée, un petit bout de moi est parti avec lui. Mais c'est une épreuve comme une autre, et maintenant je vais de l'avant, ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort.

-Qui comptes-tu tromper avec ces paroles Lily ?-demanda son père en fixant sa fille.

Vert contre vert, émeraude contre émeraude, le père et la fille se scrutèrent de longues secondes avant que Lily ne réponde d'une voix douce :

-Mais je ne trompe personne papa, c'est la simple vérité. Je suis différente, il faut vous y faire. Mais je suis heureuse. J'ai d'ailleurs décidé de tourner complètement cette page de ma vie. J'ai réfléchi à ta question maman, et je pense qu'il est temps que nous divorcions.

Rose et Marc Evans se lancèrent un regard affolé. Si la mère de Lily avait posé cette question à sa fille hier ce n'était pas pour qu'elle le fasse mais pour lui ouvrir les yeux, lui montrer que si elle n'avait pas divorcé c'était parce qu'elle avait encore James dans la peau.

-Lily…commença sa mère-Est-tu…

-Non maman, j'ai bien réfléchi. Alice et Emeline m'en avait déjà parlé et je connais votre avis mais je suis grande, j'ai vingt-six ans et je suis capable de prendre une décision seule. Il est grand temps que je reprenne le nom d'Evans-sourit Lily- Bien, merci de m'avoir écoutée, je dois aller à l'hôpital. Je repasse chercher les garçons tout à l'heure. Bonne journée, je vous aime.

Elle embrassa son fils, son filleul et transplana.

Rose et Marc soupirèrent. Leur fille tentait tellement de se convaincre d'oublier James qu'elle allait se noyer dans ses propres mensonges.

Une petite review me ferait bien plaisir si le cœur vous en dit !

Bonne soirée !


	4. Danser

Coucou!

Voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous! Je profite d'une pause dans mes concours pour vous le corriger et le poster.

Un grand merci à Echco, LilyP . Wooz et Sheshe13 pour vos reviews!

Miisss je te répond ici: merci dejà pour tes compliments! Tu aimes le caractère têtu de Lily, et bien dans ce cas tu vas en profiter dans toute la fiction je te promets! Effectivement le fait qu'elle ait achcher son fils à James ça promet une réaction forte... En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira:) Bizz

Concernant le chapitre...Toujours avec notre Lily nationale, et frank et Alice dont vous allez faire la rencontre et Emeline. Par contre pas de James cette fois!

On passera au point de vue de James au chapitre sept puis on reviendra à Lily avant de retourner avec James au chapitre 10. Vous aures droit aussi à des chapitres ud coté de Sirius et de Rémus, et surement d'autres personnes aussi.

J'ai pas mal avancé dans l'écriture. En plus des sept premiers chapitre que j'avais déjà écris j'ai fait le 11,12, la moitié du 10, la moitié du 8, le 16 et la moitié du 18. J'écris pas trop dans l'ordre, mais plutot comme l'inspiration me vient...

Enfin, je vous raconte ma vie alors que je devrais bosser (pourqoi est ce que je fais des études de médecine?!grave erreur si vous voulez mon avis^^)

Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture, bonne chance pour la dernière semaine de cours ou plus pour ceux qui travaillent plus et bisous!

* * *

L'hôpital Sainte Mangouste était calme en ce dimanche matin. Seul un homme dont le bras semblait s'être transformé en tentacule attendait à l'accueil près de sa femme qui semblait furieuse. Lily apparut alors dans l'hôpital où elle avait travaillé pendant 2 ans après sa formation et s'avança vers le comptoir. Une infirmière de garde s'occupait de l'accueil et la jeune femme s'adressa à elle :

« -Bonjour, je souhaiterais rendre visite à Mr et Mme Londubat.

-Quand ont-ils été admis ?-demanda la jeune employée.

-Hier soir. »

L'infirmière chercha parmi les dossiers et finit par en sortir un.

« -Vous êtes de la famille ?

-La marraine de leur fils.

-Oh, dans ce cas j'imagine que vous pouvez les voir. Je vous préviens leur état est critique, cela peut être choquant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis médicomage.

-Bien, dans ce cas ils sont chambre 675, service pathologies des sortilèges.

-Merci !-dit Lily »

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait du comptoir, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler :

« -Lily Potter ! »

La rousse se retourna en songeant qu'il fallait décidément qu'elle change de nom et se retrouva face à Peter Hill, un de ses anciens collègues et son ex-chef de service.

« -Peter ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien et toi ? Que deviens-tu ?

-Oh, je travaille à Plymouth, à l'hôpital Ste Marie.

-Vraiment ? Tu sais que tu nous as manqué ici ! Beaucoup d'entre nous ont été étonné de ton choix de partir. Tu es douée Lily et Ste Mangouste est l'hôpital qui offre le plus de possibilités.

-Je sais, mais la vie est ainsi faite !

-En effet, en effet. Cependant je ne désespère pas de te revoir un jour dans mon service, des éléments comme toi on en veut tous, je ne lâcherai pas !

-Fais comme bon te semble, je suis très bien où je suis.

-Je n'ai pas le moindre espoir alors ?-demanda Peter la mine défaite.

-Et non pas le moindre-rigola Lily

-Bon dans ce cas… ! Je te laisse Lily, j'ai des patients à voir. C'était un plaisir.

-Au revoir Peter. »

Le médecin s'éloigna vers l'escalier et Lily attendit Emeline qui arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Après s'être saluées les deux amies se dirigèrent vers la chambre des Londubat. Arrivées devant la porte, elles prirent une grande inspiration et Emeline poussa le battant. Ce qu'elles virent les stupéfièrent, leurs amis étaient méconnaissables. Frank avait le visage entièrement bandé, seuls ses yeux fermés et sa bouche étaient visibles. Alice elle, avait une balafre qui s'étendait sur toute la longueur de sa gorge, elle était d'une pâleur cadavérique. C'était un coup dur de voir leurs amis ainsi.

Alice avait toujours été celle de leur trio qui avait le caractère le plus doux. Il n'était pas rare à Poudlard qu'elle tempère les ardeurs de Lily ou d'Emeline. Mais sous cette gentillesse, une véritable battante se cachait. Alice avait prouvé plus d'une fois son courage, il ne fallait pas s'arrêter à son statut de Poufsouffle. Frank, lui, les filles ne l'avaient fréquenté qu'après Poudlard. Il était de quatre ans leur ainé et jamais elles n'avaient eu l'occasion de lui adresser plus de deux mots à l'école. Mais il avait été le formateur d'Alice durant ses études d'aurore, et de fil en aiguille, les deux jeunes gens avaient fini par se fréquenter puis par se marier il y a trois ans, Neville était arrivé rapidement après. Frank était un homme d'une maladresse touchante, qu'il ne perdait que lorsqu'il était sur le terrain. Au fur et à mesure de sa relation avec Alice il avait appris à connaitre Lily et Emeline et les avait vite considérées comme des amies. Sentiment réciproque de la part des jeunes femmes.

Mais les voir si faible, c'était…horrible. Beaucoup de gens disent qu'on prend pleinement conscience d'une guerre quand on est touché personnellement. Lily ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Emeline s'assoir sur une chaise, près du lit d'Alice et lui prendre la main. Lily se plaça sur l'autre siège de la pièce près de Frank. Elles restèrent toutes deux plongées dans le silence, remuant de sombres pensées, quand un médicomage entra. Il salua Emeline et se tourna vers Lily :

« -Docteur Potter ! J'aurai du me douter que vous viendriez les voir, comment allez-vous ?

-On fait aller John… Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur leur cas ?

\- Et bien, je ne vous le cache pas, c'est inquiétant. Ils ne sont pas en danger de mort immédiat. Leurs séquelles physiques sont soignable. Mr Londubat gardera à vie des marques de brulures sur le visage où il a reçu un sortilège cuisant mais nous allons tout faire pour qu'elles soient minimes. Quant à madame Londubat, son épaule était déboitée et elle a héritée de quelques belles cicatrices mais rien de grave.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète tant ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas conscients ?-demanda Emeline »

Lily observa l'homme. Il hésitait à leur répondre. Elle connaissait cette mimique pour la servir elle aussi à ses patients.

« -Dites-nous tout, s'il vous plait-demanda-t-elle »

Le médicomage soupira et continua ses explications :

« -Ce qui m'inquiète mesdames, ce sont les séquelles psychologiques. Vos amis sont actuellement sous sommeil artificiel. Ils ont reçu des sortilèges impardonnables, des doloris en l'occurrence. Mais ceux qui ont fait ça n'y ont pas été de main morte. Je ne serai pas inquiet si ils n'en avaient reçu que quatre ou cinq, car étant aurores ils sont résistants, mais mes observations ont montré qu'ils en ont reçu bien plus…

-Combien ? Combien pensez-vous qu'ils en ont reçu ?-demanda Emeline.

-Vu leur état d'hier soir, pas moins de quinze chacun.

-Oh mon dieu !-dit Lily

-Oui docteur Potter, vous savez les suites qui peuvent résulter de genre de torture. »

Lily acquiesça. Emeline, qui n'était pas médicomage observa les deux personnes face à elle et demanda d'une voix faible :

« -Et quelles sont ses suites ? »

Ce fut Lily qui lui répondit :

« -Une personne qui reçoit des doloris à répétition peut avoir deux réactions possibles. Il peut soit mourir de douleur, ce qui n'a pas été le cas d'Alice et Frank, ou alors… ou alors si ils ont tenté de résister à la douleur, de la refouler au fond d'eux pour continuer à se battre, il peut arriver que le cerveau subisse des dommages irréparables, le peu de patients à qui cela est arrivé sont pour la plupart devenus…fous-expliqua-t-elle

-Mme Potter a tout à fait raison, vos amis sont pour l'instant endormis. Mais quand nous les réveillerons, nous saurons tout de suite si leur cerveau a été endommagé ou non. Cette démence peut se traduire sous différentes formes : désorientation, perte de mémoire, de parole, parfois même d'autonomie.

-Attendez ! Vous voulez dire qu'il est possible qu'il ne se rappelle plus de leur vie ? Qu'ils nous oublient, qu'ils oublient qu'ils ont un fils ?

-Nous ne pouvons pas savoir quels symptômes seront manifestent chez Mr et Mme Londubat, mais il est en effet arrivé que certains patient ne retrouvent jamais la mémoire, où que seules certaines sensations reviennent.

-C'est atroce-dit Lily

-Mais cela arrivera-t-il forcément ? Après tout vous n'êtes pas sûr du nombre de doloris qu'ils ont reçu, peut-être est-ce moins !-dit Emeline

-Peut-être oui, il est possible que je me trompe mais ne vous attendez pas à un miracle. »

Emeline se prit la tête entre les mains, abattue.

« -Quand allez-vous les réveiller ?-demanda Lily

-Nous avons prévu de le faire demain, les bandages de Mr Londubat seront enlevés, cela lui évitera le choc supplémentaire de ne pas voir son visage. »

Lily hocha la tête. Demain. Demain ils sauraient comment se passerait le futur de leurs amis. C'était à la fois tellement proche et tellement loin.

Le médicomage vérifia quelques constantes des deux époux et sortit de la pièce laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules.

« -Qu'allons-nous faire Emeline ?-demanda Lily

-Je ne sais pas Lil', je ne sais pas…c'est tellement horrible, je n'arrive pas à intégrer.

-Moi non plus, ce n'est pas juste. Ils ne méritaient pas cela !

-Et s'ils oubliaient Neville ?

-Je…non, ils ne peuvent pas, je ne peux pas croire une chose pareil !

-Moi non plus…

-Nous serons fixées demain au moins.

-Je vais vivre les pires vingt-quatre heure de ma vie !-affirma Emeline.

-Oui mais après nous pourrons essayer de tout faire pour les soigner, je suis sure qu'il existe des essais pour guérir les pertes de mémoires, je me lancerais là-dedans. Je ne les abandonnerai pas, jamais !

-Plutôt mourir en effet. Tu as raison, nous devons être fortes pour eux, pour Neville et quoiqu'en disent les médecins, les miracles existent non ?

-Peut-être, qui sait ? »

Sur ces paroles les deux amies se turent à nouveau, les yeux fixés sur leurs amis, adressant des prières silencieuses à tous les dieux de la terre. Tout à coup Lily brisa une nouvelle fois le silence :

« -Emeline ?

-Oui.

-Je vais divorcer. »

La brunette leva ses yeux gris vers Lily. Elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Emeline s'en réjouit, ce que James avait fait était impardonnable et son amie avait bien trop souffert, il était temps qu'elle tourne la page. Mais en même temps la réaction de James hier soir l'avait étonnée. Jamais en un an et demi elle ne l'avait vu évoquer Lily, à aucune des réunions auxquelles Emeline avait assistée. Mais hier soir son ancien ami avait semblé… peiné que Lily fuit. Ce que cela signifiait Emeline aurait été incapable de le dire. Mais bien sûr elle ne dit pas cela à Lily, car elle restait persuader que la pousser de nouveau vers James serait la mener à sa perte. Elle dit donc :

« -J'imagine que les félicitations ne sont pas d'usage, mais… toutes mes félicitations Lily !

-Il était temps hein ?-demanda la rouquine.

-Plus que temps en effet ! Qu'est ce qui t'a fait prendre cette décision ?

-Hier soir, quand je l'ai revu. J'ai su que je ne pourrai jamais avancer si je restais attacher à ce nom. Je ne l'aime plus, j'en suis sure. Il faut que cela finisse.

-Bravo Lily, c'est la dernière étape vers ta guérison. »

Lily sourit faiblement. Après quelque secondes, Emeline ajouta :

« -Alice aurait été furieuse…

-C'est sur- approuva Lily avec un petit rire nerveux.

-Elle était tellement persuadée que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre…

-Oh oui, elle me l'a répété et répété !

-Et Frank la faisait taire en lui rappelant que t'énerver était très dangereux et pourrait potentiellement mener à l'explosion de la maison !

-C'est vrai… et il n'avait pas forcément tort d'ailleurs !

-Je ne peux pas te contredire là dessus…-dit Emeline

-Tu veux venir chez moi ce soir ? Je ne sais pas si je me sens d'être toute seule avec Neville et Harry.

-Bien sûr, je t'avoue que passer la nuit toute seule ne m'emballe pas non plus. »

Lily et Emeline quittèrent bientôt la chambre des Londubat le cœur lourd. L'après-midi venait de commencer et Lily retourna chez ses parents pour profiter encore un peu d'eux, pendant qu'Emeline se rendait chez son frère. Elles se donnèrent rendez-vous le soir chez Lily.

Lorsque Lily transplana dans l'entrée de la maison, elle eut la mauvaise surprise d'entendre la voix de sa sœur. Celle-ci partait en voyage de noce le lendemain en France et devait surement dire au revoir aux parents. Elle entra dans le salon et ne put retenir un petit sourire en voyant Neville, assis sur un tapis, tout barbouillé de chocolat faire des grimaces à Harry qui gazouillait dans son transat. Puis elle fit un sourire factice avant de se tourner vers sœur et son désormais beau-frère :

« -Pétunia, Vernon, encore félicitations pour votre mariage. La fête était très réussie.

-Merci-lui répondit Vernon en serrant sa main. »

Pétunia se contenta d'un hochement de tête avant de se retourner et de continuer sa conversation avec sa mère. Lily était étonnée, elle n'avait même pas lancé de pique cinglante sur son propre mariage raté! Choses assez rare pour être notée. Lily ne s'intéressa pas à la conversation et préféra se rendre près des enfants. Elle prit Neville sur ses genoux, fit quelques grimaces à Harry et leur lut une petite histoire. Un quart d'heure plus tard, sa sœur se leva pour prendre congé. Quand elle s'approcha de Lily elle lui dit :

« -Alors ça y est, tu divorces ? Ton mari s'est rappelé de ton existence et a décidé de te jeter ? Tu es vraiment la honte de cette famille Lily. »

Elle retirait ce qu'elle avait dit. Sa sœur n'avait pas oublié sa petite pique légendaire…

« -La décision vient de moi, Pétunia, répondit-elle en ignorant le reste de la phrase. »

Sa sœur la toisa des pieds à la tête, mais voyant que Lily ne semblait pas disposée à répondre à sa provocation elle tourna les talons et partit aux côtés de son mari. Une fois le jeune couple sorti, Lily s'assit sur le canapé près de son père alors que sa mère demandait :

« -Alors ? Comment cela se présente-t-il ?

Lily passa une main sur son visage fatigué et répondit :

-Mal, très mal même.

-Comment cela chérie ? Sont-ils en danger de mort ?-demanda son père

-Non, c'est pire. Ils risquent la démence. Différents symptômes sont possibles : perte de mémoire, perte d'autonomie, d'intelligence, de parole…

-Oh, c'est affreux !-dit Rose

-Mon dieu !- ajouta Marc- Pauvres jeunes…Lily tu dois me promettre d'arrêter de prendre part à cette guerre c'est bien trop dangereux !

-Je ne peux pas faire cela papa, tu le sais parfaitement !

-J'aurai essayé au moins…mais promets-moi au moins que tu seras prudente. Les malheurs arrivent si vite…

-Je serai prudente ne t'en fait pas-promit Lily en souriant à Marc. »

Lily reconnaissait bien son père dans ces paroles, toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres. Le caractère fougueux et téméraire de sa cadette lui avait frôlé plus d'une crise cardiaque.

Les trois Evans continuèrent de discuter durant l'après-midi. Marc et Rose profitaient au maximum de leur fille qu'ils voyaient trop peu à leur gout. Lily réussit à refouler l'image d'Alice et Frank au fond de ses pensées pendant quelques heures en faisant un compte rendu du mariage. Avec sa mère elle analysa les comportements de beaucoup d'inviter avec l'humour qui leur était caractéristique sous l'œil réprobateur de Marc qui refusait toujours de dire du mal des autres.

Quand vint l'heure pour Lily, Harry et Neville de partir Mme Evans serra fort sa fille dans ses bras et lui dit :

« Lily, quoiqu'il se passe nous seront là, n'hésite pas si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, que ce soit pour garder les garçons ou pour parler. Bon courage. »

Son père lui embrassa simplement le front en lui disant :

« Soi forte ma fleur de lys »

Lily fit un dernier sourire rassurant à ses parents avant de disparaitre dans 'poc' sonore. Elle arriva sur le palier de son appartement. Elle y entra et se rendit dans le salon où elle déposa le transat d'Harry qui s'était endormi. Son appartement était assez petit. Il comportait une pièce principale qui servait de salon et de salle de séjour, une petite cuisine, une salle de bain et deux chambres. Elle prit la main de Neville et commença à lui expliquer :

« -Ecoute moi bien mon grand, tu vas rester un peu de temps chez moi d'accord ?

-Ou papa ?-demanda le petit garçon.

-Ton papa va revenir bientôt Neville, et ta maman aussi. Mais pour l'instant tu vas rester ici, tu comprends ?

-Oui-répondit le petit. »

Lily lui sourit, son filleul avait toujours été un enfant très calme à l'image de sa maman. Il n'était pas très bavard.

« -Bien, dans ce cas, je vais te montrer certaines choses. Ici tu vois, il y a des jeux, ce sont ceux d'Harry mais tu peux y jouer quand tu veux. »

Les jeux en question étaient peu adapter à l'âge de Neville et Lily se promit d'aller un jour ou l'autre récupérer des affaires à lui chez Alice et Frank. L'enfant resterait surement un certain temps ici et Lily voulait qu'il se sente le mieux possible.

« «-Ici continua-t-elle en prenant Neville dans ses bras, c'est la chambre d'Harry, je vais te rajouter un lit pour que tu puisses y dormir ce soir. Et là, c'est ma chambre, si jamais tu as besoin pendant la nuit, tu peux venir me voir. «

Le petit garçon ne dit rien mais écouta attentivement les paroles de sa marraine. Quand elle le posa par terre il se dirigea vers les jeux d'Harry et commença à jouer. Lily le regarda faire tristement puis prit son fils pour aller le coucher dans sa chambre. Elle posa délicatement le bébé sur la table à langer et entreprit de changer sa couche. Il était tellement calme quand il dormait… Alors que dès qu'il était réveillé on entendait que ses babillages joyeux qui faisaient à chaque fois fondre Lily. Ses petits yeux verts si semblables aux siens avaient cette étincelle de malice qui caractérisait James. Elle ferait tout pour son bébé, tout pour qu'il garde à jamais cette joie de vivre, pour qu'il vive dans un monde en paix.

Alors qu'elle finissait d'enfiler la turbulette de son fils, un bruit se fit entendre dans le salon. Paniquée, elle posa Harry dans son lit et accourut dans le salon pour découvrir Neville qui en tentant d'escalader le fauteuil avait fait tomber le vase de la table basse. Elle soupira de soulagement, elle avait eu peur ! Elle avait surtout oublié à quel point son filleul était cascadeur. Il ne fallait pas se fier à son attitude posée, car même s'il le faisait en silence le petit garçon partait à l'aventure. La jeune femme se dit qu'il allait falloir qu'elle revérifie tout l'appartement. Un enfant de deux ans était à surveiller étroitement…

Elle répara le vase d'un coup de baguette, vérifia que Neville ne s'était pas coupé et métamorphosa la table en parc pour enfant où elle mit Neville pour qu'il ne puisse pas sortir pendant qu'elle lui préparait le diner.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, le petit garçon était couché. Elle avait métamorphoser un coussin en matelas pour qu'il puisse dormir et l'avait installé dans la chambre de son fils. Lily rangeait la cuisine quand on frappa à la porte. Elle ouvrit à Emeline qui l'enlaça.

Lily alla chercher des bièraubeurres dans la cuisine pendant que son amie s'installait sur le canapé :

« -Alors ? Comment vas ton frère ?-demanda Lily de la cuisine

-Comme d'hab, toujours aussi stupide…-répondit la jeune femme d'un air blasé.

-Si ça peut te rassurer ma sœur est toujours aussi…perfide, dit Lily

-Il faut croire que certaines choses ne changent jamais !-rigola Emeline en attrapant la bouteille que lui tendait Lily.

-C'est bien parfois de voir que des repères ne bougent pas…-soupira Lily »

Emeline acquiesca et leva sa bouteille.

« -Bon Lily, nous allons boire ce soir, boire à la guérison de nos amis…

-…à mon futur divorce

-…à mon imbécile de frère

-…au mariage pourri de ma sœur

-…à ce stupide Benji qui ne m'a toujours pas remarqué

-en résumé boire à nos vies pourries. »

Les deux jeunes femmes trinquèrent et burent une grande gorgée de bière.

« -Ah ça fait du bien !-dit Emeline

-Oui j'en avais bien besoin.

-C'est fou quand même, on doit avoir fait quelque chose à Merlin pour qu'il nous en veuille ainsi.

-Mmhh, quelque chose d'affreux à mon avis !-renchérit Lily

-Oui, parce que là on est voué à déprimer pour le reste de notre vie.

-Et Neville, lui qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter ça ?

-C'est la question à mille gallions- répondit Emeline. »

Les deux jeunes filles se turent quelques instants et Emeline reprit :

« -Lily ? Tu te rappelles nos années à Poudlard ?

-Oui bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-Tu te souviens quand nous étions déprimées parce que Potter t'avait encore demandé de sortir avec lui ou parce que j'avais encore réussi à obtenir une retenue en divination ?

-Je me souviens bien de ce crétin et de tes retenues en effet mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…

-Ces soirs là où nous nous morfondions toutes les deux dans le dortoir-dit Emeline- Alice venait dans la tour de Gryffondor, en trouvant le mot de passe par je ne sais quelle moyens d'ailleurs, et elle virait Emma et Lucy du dortoir. Et alors elle mettait la musique à fond avec sa baguette et nous dansions, nous dansions jusqu'à en perdre haleine, il n'y avait pas de rythme, pas de chorégraphie, c'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Mais ça faisait un bien fou !

-Oui je me souviens, Alice a toujours aimé danser, et a toujours su nous remonter le moral… Depuis quand n'avons-nous pas fait ça toute les trois ?

-Depuis bien trop longtemps si tu veux mon avis, et il est temps d'y remédier ! Veux-tu danser Lily ?-demanda Emeline en se levant et tendant la main à la jeune femme. »

La rouquine regarda son amie avec étonnement. Puis finalement elle sortit sa baguette, lança un sort de silence sur la porte de la chambre et des enfants et alluma la radio.

« -Et bien dans ce cas dansons ! »

Les deux jeunes filles commencèrent doucement à se mouvoir au rythme de la musique, d'abord timidement puis avec de plus en plus d'énergie. Leurs mouvements étaient totalement désordonnés mais elles s'en fichaient. Ce soir elles dansaient, ce soir elles oubliaient. Et demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

Voilà, pas joyeux joyeux je vous l'accorde, je maltraite ces pauvres Frank et Alice que j'adore pourtant... mais je vous préviens le reste de la fic ne le sera pas spécialement non plus, toujours dans un climat de guerre.

j'attends vos réactions!

Bizzz


	5. Faire face

Hellow!

Bon, ça y est je suis en vacances! YEEEEESSS!

Je vous poste ce cinquième chapitre aujourd'hui pour l'occasion et parce qu'il est possible que je n'en ai pas le temps pendant la première semaine de vacances.

Tout d'abord merci à Echco et LilyP . Wooz pour leur review;)

j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, pas beaucoup plus joyeux que le précédent mais les choses avancent!

Bon aller sur ce je vous laisse découvrir le sort de Alice et Frank.

Bizzz

CamGinny

* * *

5-Faire face

Le soleil vint doucement réveiller les deux jeunes femmes qui dormaient sur le lit, entièrement habillées. Lily s'étira et regarda son réveil qui indiquait sept heures. Sept heures ! Elle secoua Emeline :

-Debout ! Tu dois être au boulot dans une heure !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? grogna Emeline en s'asseyant. Oh ma tête !

-Je te disais que tu bossais dans une heure, pour ton mal de tête, bouge pas, je dois avoir de la potion anti-gueule de bois qui traine.

-Oh Lily je t'aime !

Lily se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle dénicha deux fioles de potions. Elle en avala une cul sec avant d'apporter la deuxième à son amie.

\- On n'aurait peut-être pas dû ouvrir cette deuxième bouteille de whisky pur feu finalement-dit Emeline d'une voix pâteuse avant d'avaler la potion.

-Oh qu'est-ce que tu veux, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant lâcher que je ne regrette pas-répondit Lily

-Tu ne dirais pas ça si la potion anti-gueule de bois n'existait pas !-souligna la brunette en se levant

-Pas faux, il faudra que je pense à personnellement remercier son inventeur un jour !

-Oui on lui doit une fière chandelle à celui-là. Dis je peux te prendre ta douche ?

-Vas-y.

-Merci.

Pendant qu'Emeline se douchait, Lily alla réveiller les petits et entreprit de préparer deux biberons. Elle en tendit un à Neville qui s'en empara affamé et donne l'autre à Harry. Un hibou frappa alors à la fenêtre. Son fils dans les bras elle l'ouvrit et attrapa la lettre que tenait l'oiseau. Elle se rassit et lut la missive. Emeline arriva alors dans la cuisine, propre et maquillée, toute trace de la soirée effacée :

-Hey ! Coucou p'tit loup dit-elle en caressant le front d'Harry- et salut Nev' !

Le petit garçon lui fit un grand sourire avant de retourner à son biberon.

-Tiens Emy tu tombes bien, je viens de recevoir une lettre de John, le médicomage de Frank et Alice.

Le visage d'Emeline se ferma immédiatement.

-Que dit-il ?

-Il nous apprend qu'Alice nous a désignées comme personnes à contacter en cas d'urgence après Frank.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, leurs parents ne sont plus là…

-Oui, mais il nous propose également de venir à dix-neuf heure trente ce soir pour nous expliquer l'état définitif d'Alice et les traitements éventuellement possibles. Tu auras fini de bosser à cette heure-là ?

-Oui, réponds lui que c'est possible, je m'arrangerai avec Junker pour partir plus tôt, il me doit bien ça.

Emeline travaillait au ministère de la magie, au département de relations Sorciers-Moldus. Elle veillait au respect du secret magique.

-Je réponds à John alors. Je finis à dix-huit heures pour ma part.

Emeline acquiesça et tartina quelque toast pendant que Lily répondait au dos du même parchemin. Quand elle eut fini elle se leva :

-Tu peux habiller Harry pendant que je prends ma douche ?

-Ouep, mais tu ne manges rien ?

-Pas faim…-grommela Lily

-Lilou, ne recommence pas !

-Je ne recommence pas Emy, je ne suis juste pas totalement remise d'hier, et tous ces évènements me coupent l'appétit, c'est tout !

Emeline observa son amie avec suspicion, elle était tellement bornée…

-Tu as plutôt intérêts à manger à midi Lily !

-Oui maman, promis-répondit son ami

La brunette soupira face à la réaction puérile de Lily. Celle-ci fila sous la douche et quand elle en sortit Harry était habillé ainsi que Neville et tous deux jouaient dans le salon près d'Emeline qui lisait la gazette.

-Quelles nouvelles ?-demanda Lily

-Rien de réjouissant…deux Moldus ont été tués hier par des fanatiques de tu-sais-qui.

-Encore !

-Oui… bon je vais arrêter de me remplir la tête de ces horreurs, il faut que j'aille bosser ! En fait comment fais-tu pour Neville ?

-Je vais demander à Jane de la garder avec Harry, elle acceptera bien ça au moins quelques temps.

-D'accord. Bon à ce soir Lil', on se rejoint à l'hôpital. Bonne chance pour aujourd'hui.

-Bon courage. A ce soir Emeline.

La brunette sortit après avoir embrassé les enfants et un 'poc' se fit entendre, signe qu'elle avait transplané. Lily attrapa son manteau, se tourna vers les enfants et expliqua à Neville qu'il allait passer la journée chez une dame très gentille pour jouer. Le petit demanda si c'était Lucy, qui était sa nourrice habituelle, mais Lily lui expliqua qu'aujourd'hui il allait chez celle d'Harry, Jane. Le petit garçon acquiesça et Lily espéra qu'il avait bien compris et que tous ces changements d'environnement n'allaient pas trop le perturber. Elle mit Harry dans un maxi cosy, prit la main de Neville et se rendit sur le palier pour transplaner. Tous les trois arrivèrent devant une petite maison qui se trouvait au centre de la ville de Plymouth, non loin de l'hôpital où Lily travaillait. Jane était une dame d'une cinquantaine d'année qui gardait Harry depuis sa naissance. Elle était un peu sèche mais avait un grand cœur, elle lui rappelait parfois le professeur Mcgonagall, son professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard qui était arrivée alors que Lily était en deuxième année. Lily déposa donc Neville et Harry chez Jane, qui accepta de garder un enfant de plus sans problème quand elle connut la situation des parents du pauvre petit.

Lily put donc partir travailler. Sa journée de boulot passa lentement, trop lentement à son gout. Elle était trop anxieuse pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. Elle visita les patients qui avaient été opéré la semaine dernière, effectua quelques consultations pour un homme qui avait avalé un vif d'or ou une femme qui s'était fait pousser des pustules sur tout le visage à cause d'un sort raté. Les gens étaient vraiment imprudents parfois… Le midi elle mangea rapidement un morceau pour faire plaisir à Emeline. L'après-midi passa tout aussi lentement. Une opération, des tests, des rendez-vous, des cris sur ses internes qui ne comprenaient pas quelle mouche avait piqué le Docteur Potter, d'habitude si pédagogue. Enfin, alors qu'elle s'occupait de la rééducation d'un homme qui avait perdu la jambe un mois plus tôt à cause d'un sort de magie noir, l'horloge indiqua dix-huit heures. Elle finit la séance en essayant de ne pas trop manifester son impatience de partir et se rendit dans la salle de garde. Elle y déposa sa blouse, récupéra son sac et salua les quelques collègues qui prenaient un café. Pffiou…cette journée était enfin finie. Le rendez-vous à Ste Mangouste n'était que dans une heure et demie, mais elle avait prévu de faire autre chose avant, une chose qui la rendait anxieuse. Moins anxieuse certes, que l'état d'Alice et Frank, mais tout de même.

La jeune femme transplana devant l'entrée des visiteurs du ministère de la magie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y venait, à une époque il n'était pas rare qu'elle vienne chercher James au quartier général des aurores. Mais ce n'était certainement pas son but aujourd'hui. Elle s'engouffra dans la cabine téléphonique et composa le numéro qui permettait d'accéder au ministère. Une standardiste lui demanda l'objet de sa visite, qu'elle annonça clairement. Une minute plus tard, un badge apparut et la cabine commença à s'enfoncer dans le sol. Lily atterrit dans l'atrium du ministère, après avoir fait contrôler sa baguette et son identité, elle avança vers l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'elle y pénétra, il était bondé. Elle s'engouffra au milieu des employés qui discutaient et des hiboux qui transportait des notes de service. Elle avait toujours trouvé affreux ces hiboux qui volaient partout dans le ministère, il était temps qu'ils trouvent un autre moyen de communiquer ! Enfin la voix de l'ascenseur annonça : « Niveau -5, département de la justice magique, département de la coopération international. »

Lily sortit non sans bousculer quelques personnes au passage et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le département de la justice et entra. Il n'y avait en effet qu'ici qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle désirait, c'est-à-dire demander des papiers pour le divorce. Elle s'avança vers un bureau qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce et où était assis un homme plongé dans un dossier.

-Excusez-moi monsieur, commença Lily

-Que puis-je pour vous, demanda l'homme en levant la tête avant de la reluquer de la tête aux pieds.

-J'aimerai savoir ou m'adresser pour une demande de divorce.

-Une demande de divorce ? Une si jolie femme que vous, c'est vraiment dommage. Votre mari ne sait pas ce qu'il perd.

Lily claqua la langue d'agacement.

-Monsieur, vos remarques sont totalement inappropriées, pouvez-vous me renseignez, s'il vous plait.

-Adressez-vous au bureau de Mme Sorpe là-bas, dit-il de mauvaise grâce.

-Merci ! dit sèchement Lily avant de se diriger vers le bureau indiqué.

-Mais si jamais vous avez besoin un jour de consolation, n'hésitez pas madame !-lança l'homme

Lily serra les points de colère, comment osait-il ! Elle prit trois grandes inspirations, pour s'empêcher de tuer ce malotru et frappa un peu fort à la porte de maitre Sorpe. Elle était fière d'elle, elle avait réussi à se contrôler… Elle entendit une voix lui dire d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit avant de se figer. Décidément Merlin lui demandait des comptes… Devant ses yeux se tenait une femme d'une quarantaine d'année qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui devait être Mme Sorpe, jusque-là pas de problème. Non, celle qui avait arrêté son geste se trouvait à la droite de l'avocate. Port altier, cheveux châtains, lunettes encadrant des yeux d'un bleu profond, le visage doux, il n'y avait pas de doute. Devant elle se tenait ni plus ni moins Elizabeth Potter, avocate renommée pour ses plaidoyers lors d'affaires concernant des mangemorts, femme de feu Charles Potter, mère de James et accessoirement sa belle-mère. Elizabeth Potter était une femme imposante, mais d'une gentillesse et d'une loyauté sans limite. Après la mort de son mari quatre ans plus tôt, elle avait continué à avancer, à faire le bien autour d'elle, sans jamais faillir. Lily l'avait toujours admiré, et savait que sa belle-mère l'appréciait. En d'autres circonstances elle aurait été ravie de la revoir mais là…

-Tiens Lily ! Cela fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu par chez nous.

Lily ôta enfin la main qu'elle avait laissée sur la poignée. Mme Potter plaisantait-elle ? Cherchait-elle à la tester ? Lily ne savait pas quoi répondre, et si la mère de James n'était pas au courant de leur séparation ? Lily avait toujours été étonnée de la relation qu'entretenaient la mère et le fils. Une certaine distance les séparait, comme dans beaucoup de famille de sang pur ou l'éducation était bien plus stricte mais Elizabeth restait tout de même très proche de son fils unique. De toute façon, James n'aurait pu cacher quelque chose d'aussi gros pendant plus d'un an, c'était impossible ! Lily ne savait que répondre, elle était gênée.

-Bonjour Elizabeth-commença-t-elle les yeux baissés

-Pour vous ce sera Mme Potter, Lily-répondit l'avocate d'un ton toujours aussi aimable.

Bien, au moins elle était fixée. Sa belle-mère était au courant de leur séparation. Cette femme avait vraiment le don de mettre à l'aise ou mal à l'aise dès qu'elle était présente dans une pièce et ce toujours avec un ton égal sans élever la voix. Et la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer n'avait certainement pas pour but de mettre sa belle-fille à l'aise.

-Je vous ai connu plus bavarde, mon enfant et plus souriante aussi-continua Elizabeth

-Je…je, cette situation est un peu gênante Eli…madame-répondit Lily.

-Je ne peux que le constater, mais assumez vos choix au lieu de fuir, faites face à la situation, vous arriverez bien mieux à vous reconnaitre dans le miroir.

Ah, cette voix douce était vraiment exaspérante ! Pourquoi utiliser ce ton pour dire de pareilles choses… Encore une fois quelqu'un qui l'accusait de fuir, décidément, ils devaient tous s'être donné le mot ces derniers temps. Mais elle ne fuyait pas ! Elle évitait les conflits !

-Toujours pas décidée à répondre à ce que je vois, que faites-vous donc ici ? demanda Elizabeth fixant toujours Lily.

Cette dernière leva les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce et répondit avec aplomb, car après ce qu'elle allait faire personne ne pourrait plus l'accuser de fuir. Elle faisait enfin face.

-Je ne fuis plus. Je suis venu, Madame Potter, demander une procédure de divorce.

De la surprise passa dans les yeux de sa belle-mère. Visiblement elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se retint. Elle attrapa un dossier sur le bureau de sa collègue et s'avança vers la porte. Avant de sortir elle dit :

-Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser…faire face…à votre façon. Mais je pense qu'il serait bon que nous discutions toutes les deux un de ces jours Lily.

Sur ces paroles elle sortit de la pièce sans attendre de réponse. Lily soupira. Comme si elle avait besoin d'avoir en plus sa future ex-belle-mère sur le dos !

-Bien madame, nous allons pouvoir passer à l'affaire qui nous intéresse

Lily se tourna vers l'avocate qui jusque-là n'avait pas prononcé un mot et la remercia intérieurement d'être aussi professionnelle et de ne pas faire de commentaires sur l'échange auquel elle avait assisté. Elle s'assit sur la chaise que lui présentait Mme Sorpe.

-Vous veniez pour une demande de divorce c'est bien cela ?

-Oui en effet, maitre.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Je suis Lily Potter.

L'avocate la fixa quelques instants semblant comprendre toute la teneur de la scène qui s'était jouée entre sa collègue, Elizabeth, et cette jeune femme.

-Bien, connaissez-vous la procédure ?

-Non, aucunement.

-Je vais vous expliquez. Tout d'abord, il faut savoir qu'un divorce nécessite bien sur l'accord des deux conjoints, sauf si une preuve d'infidélité a été apportée envers l'un des deux époux. Dans ce cas-là un procès est engagé et cela peut durer plusieurs mois, c'est pourquoi nos clients préfèrent souvent faire cela à l'amiable quel que soit la raison de leur séparation. Je vais donc vous donner des formulaires à remplir, la femme sortit un papier qu'elle mit devant la jeune femme, cette partie-là doit être remplie par vous et celle-ci par votre mari, vos deux signatures doivent être apposées à la fin du document. Une fois ce papier rempli, vous le remmènerez au ministère et alors un rendez-vous sera pris pour vous et votre mari. Le délai peut être de maximum un mois. Durant ce rendez-vous, un juge sera présent, nous vous poserons quelques questions, et si vous le souhaitez toujours, nous procèderons à la séparation des biens et nous pourrons prononcer le divorce. Avez-vous tout compris ?

Lily acquiesça.

-Je vais donc ouvrir un dossier à votre nom. J'aimerais savoir votre nom de jeune fille, les prénoms et nom de votre mari ainsi que votre date de mariage.

-Lily July Evans et James Charles Potter. Nous nous sommes mariés le 12 aout 1981.

-Merci- dit Mme Sorpe en inscrivant les informations sur un dossier- Si vous n'avez pas de question, je vous laisse repartir avec les documents à remplir.

-Je n'ai pas de questions, merci pour vos services et bonne soirée madame, dit Lily, quelque peu étonnée par la courte durée de l'entretien.

-Bonne soirée Madame Potter-dit L'avocate en serrant la main de sa cliente.

Lily sortit du bureau et passa devant le malotru sans lui adresser un regard. Elle se retrouva bien vite dans l'ascenseur, toujours serrée au milieu d'une dizaine de personne. Alors que la voix annonçait le bien connu 'niveau -7, département de la police magique. Quartier général des aurores' Lily se sentit pousser des ailes. Bousculant les hôtes de l'ascenseur elle descendit à cet étage. Elle allait donner tout de suite le papier à James, cela éviterait qu'elle doive aller le voir directement chez lui, dans leur ancienne maison, ce dont elle n'avait aucune envie. Elle s'avança donc rapidement vers le quartier général des aurores avant que son courage ne décide d'aller voir ailleurs. Elle entra dans la pièce principale où régnait un joyeux brouhaha. Des aurores discutaient, entraient et sortait des bureaux. Elle avait toujours aimé l'agitation constante qui donnait une atmosphère vivante au quartier général. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers elle quand elle entra et en la reconnaissant la saluèrent d'un sourire.

-Tiens Mme Potter ! Quel honneur, ça fait longtemps, la salua Peakes, un collègue de son mari.

-Salut Peakes, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, beaucoup de boulot ! Mais dis-moi ça fait un bon bout de temps qu'on ne t'as pas vu par ici ! Tu as perdu l'habitude de venir chercher ton petit mari à la sortie du travail ?

-Oh c'est juste que mes horaires ont changé depuis l'année dernière, du coup je n'ai plus trop de temps pour venir ici-mentit-elle.

-Ahhhh ! Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-Justement, je cherche James. Il est dans son bureau ?

-Et non ! Malheureusement il n'est pas là ma belle, il est en mission jusqu'à demain, il ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Oh ..si, si mais j'ai dû oublier ! Tant pis alors, bonne soirée Peakes !

-Salut Potter !

La jeune femme s'éloigna, dépitée. En passant devant le bureau qui indiquait 'Aurores Black et Potter' elle vit la silhouette de Sirius par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle songea quelques instants à donner les papiers à son ancien ami mais se rétracta. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, c'était leur mariage, leurs problèmes et elle se devait de les gérer elle-même. Il y a un an, elle aurait parlé de tout cela à Sirius et il lui aurait remonté le moral en la faisait rire, Peter l'aurait aidé à analyser la situation et Remus l'aurait conseillé sur la marche à suivre. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard. En choisissant de partir comme une voleuse elle avait coupé les ponts avec son mari mais également avec tous les maraudeurs alors qu'eux n'avaient rien fait. Et cela ne lui avait tant jamais manqué qu'aujourd'hui… Sentant qu'elle partait sur la dangereuse pente de la mélancolie, Lily secoua la tête et s'éloigna de la porte avant de faire une bêtise. Avoir des regrets ne servait à rien, elle n'aurait pu rester ami avec ces trois-là sans côtoyer James. Hors c'était ce qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix !

Elle sortit du ministère, ses papiers toujours à la main. Il était 19h15, elle avait juste le temps de marcher jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste pour évacuer la tension due à cette heure mouvementée qu'elle venait de passer et au rendez-vous qui l'attendait à l'hôpital. Elle marcha jusqu'à une rue du centre de Londres où se trouvait l'entrée des visiteurs de Ste Mangouste. Autour d'elle les Moldus sortaient du travail, se pressaient sans avoir aucune conscience de l'énorme hôpital qui se trouvait juste sous leur nez. En effet, l'entrée du célèbre établissement sorcier se cachait derrière une vitrine d'un magasin de vêtements désaffecté auquel les Moldus ne prêtaient aucune attention grâce à un astucieux sort de repousse moldu. Lily s'avança vers la vitrine et s'adressa à un mannequin. L'étrange échange dura une petite minute avant qu'une porte n'apparaisse et que la sorcière ne s'y engouffre. Elle apparut dans le hall et se dirigea directement vers Emeline et le médicomage qui étaient déjà présents.

-Bonsoir John, dit-elle

-Bonsoir Lily. Suivez-moi s'il vous plait.

Lily et Emeline suivirent le médicomage qui les mena dans une petite salle à l'étage où se trouvaient les Londubat. Il désigna deux chaises aux jeunes femmes avant de s'installer lui-même.

-Bien, comme je vous l'ai dit hier, nous avons aujourd'hui réveillé Monsieur et Madame Londubat de leur sommeil artificiel.

Les deux amies accordaient toute leur attention au médicomage, le visage grave.

-Après avoir soigné leurs dernières blessures physiques nous avons levé le sort de sommeil. Alors nous avons pu juger de leur état.

-Et alors ?-demanda Lily

-Les deux époux ont réagi différemment, je vais commencer par Mr Londubat. Il est très désorienté, et ne semble pas réussir à bien se repérer dans l'espace. Pour ce qui est de la parole, tout va bien. Il est capable de faire une phrase complète, même si son discours n'est pas très cohérent ce qui est normal après le traumatisme qu'il a reçu.

-Est-il possible de faire quelque chose pour qu'il aille mieux ?-demanda Emeline

-Pour son problème de désorientation, je pense qu'avec le temps et de la rééducation, il peut y avoir une nette amélioration, il pourra peut-être d'ici un ou deux mois se déplacer tout seul sans perdre l'équilibre. Ses muscles doivent récupérer petit à petit, il doit réapprendre à diriger son corps, à coordonner ses mouvements.

-Se souvient-il de…sa vie ?-demanda Lily

-Le principal problème vient de là, depuis son réveil il n'a pas une fois parlé de sa femme, de son fils ou de quoique ce soit de sa vie. Il n'a pas non plus répondu aux questions que nous lui avons posées, nous sommes donc très inquiets, j'ai peur qu'il est perdu au moins une partie de ses souvenirs…

Lily et Emeline se regardèrent, horrifiées.

-Cette perte de mémoire est-elle définitive docteur ?-demanda Emeline

-Et bien, cela est vraiment spécifique à chaque cas. Parfois avec le temps il récupère une partie de sa mémoire, parfois il reste à jamais dans l'ignorance.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire- avoua Lily

-Je sais que le choc est grand pour vous, mais ne le lâchez pas, voir des connaissances sera surement bénéfique pour sa guérison. Seulement il ne faudra jamais que vous lui racontiez quoique ce soit sur sa vie, il doit le découvrir par lui-même.

-Peut-il vois son fils ?-dit Emeline

-Pour l'instant je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Mais peut être que d'ici quelques temps cela lui fera du bien.

-Et Alice alors ? Comment se porte-t-elle ?

-Sur le plan physique, elle a l'air en forme. Ses réflexes sont toujours là et elle arrive à coordonner ses gestes. Pour ce qui est du plan psychique nous n'en avons aucune idée.

-Comment ça aucune idée !-dit Lily

-Et bien depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée votre amie n'a pas ouvert la bouche, elle s'est contentée de fixer le plafond pendant des heures, et de temps en temps elle s'est brusquement assise dans son lit, à regarder autour d'elle paniquée et s'est recouchée. Ce refus de communiquer peut signifier deux choses. Soit elle se rappelle de tout et est trop bouleversée pour parler, ce qui fait qu'elle se referme totalement sur elle-même. Soit elle ne peut tout simplement pas parler. Ses petites crises de panique devraient normalement disparaitre avec le temps, quant au reste…

Lily se prit la tête entres les mains, elle avait tellement de mal à s'imaginer son amie aussi faible. C'était tellement inconcevable !

-Pouvons-nous les voir ce soir ? questionna Emeline.

Mais le médicomage ne leur en donna pas la permission. Les époux Londubat devaient se reposer, et une visite ne ferait que les perturber. Il leur permit cependant de revenir le lendemain.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent alors dehors avec le cœur bien plus lourd qu'en entrant une heure plus tôt. Vingt-six ans ! C'était l'âge auquel notre vie se construisait, un âge où on avait encore des rêves d'avenir, des projets, un âge où on commençait à fonder une famille, un âge où l'on se battait pour ses convictions. Cela c'est ce que croyait encore Emeline et Lily il n'y a pas si longtemps. Aujourd'hui elles avaient appris que c'était aussi un âge où il fallait faire face, faire face à l'horreur du monde, faire face à la réalité, faire face à ses problèmes, faire face à la chute de ses amis. Et c'était dur, aussi dur que de se prendre un mur en pleine face.

Ce soir-là quand Lily serra de toute ses forces Neville dans ses bras en le récupérant chez Jane, elle ressentit pour la première fois depuis longtemps un manque, un manque immense, elle aurait tout donné pour sentir elle aussi des bras autour d'elle, _ses_ bras à _lui_ , _ses_ bras musclé, _ses_ bras réconfortants. Mais bien sûr, elle ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde !

Faire face, oui. Mais il y avait des limites !

* * *

Et voilà pour ce soir!

Vos avis m'intéressent! Sur Alice et Frank, Mme Potter, Lily et tout ça!

A bientot :)


	6. Ce foutu papier

Hello!

J'espère que vous avez tous passez un bon Noël!

Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre :)

Merci à LilyP. Wooz et Echco pour leur review3

Ce nouveau chapitre est toujours du point de vue de Lily, et on revoit (enfin!) James! Je vous laisse découvrir!

Bonne lecture

* * *

6-Ce foutu papier

Quand Lily entra dans son salon ce matin là, elle jeta une fois de plus un regard noir au papier qui trônait fièrement sur la table basse. Voilà cinq jour qu'il la narguait, toujours entier malgré les nombreux accidents qui l'avaient frappé. Il avait été froissé, manipulé, mouillé par le biberon de Neville, chiffonné par les petites mains de Harry, avait été transformé en boulette par Lily qui s'était fait un plaisir de le lancer contre le mur, elle l'avait même méticuleusement déchiré en petit morceaux. Mais rien n'y faisait, à chaque fois elle le réparait d'un coup de baguette et jours après jours il lui rappelait sa présence. Le traitre ! Elle était tellement sûre d'elle pourtant, lundi dernier, quand elle était allée le chercher au ministère. Mais à chaque fois que l'idée d'aller le donner à James lui traversait l'esprit, son esprit balisait, et toutes ses résolutions disparaissaient. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi exactement elle n'arrivait pas à passer le pas, après tout ils vivaient séparés depuis plus d'un an sans chercher à reprendre contact, le divorce n'était que la suite logique des évènements. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ou peut-être était-ce la perspective de revoir James qui la paniquait.

Les pleurs d'Harry la ramenèrent à la réalité. Après un dernier regard torve vers ce fichu document elle alla vers la chambre de son fils. Bien sur ses pleurs avaient réveillé Neville ! Le petit se frottait les yeux sur le lit qui avait remplacé le matelas. En apprenant qu'il risquait de rester plus longtemps que prévu chez elle, la jeune femme avait tenu à aménager un coin douillet pour son filleul et aujourd'hui, comme elle était en week-end, elle devait aller avec Emeline chez les Londubat récupérer quelques affaires et jouets pour lui. Ça allait encore être une épreuve difficile, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'état de la maison et voir ce qui restait de la vie ses amis, la vie d'avant, lui faisait peur.

Mais ce week-end lui permettrait peut-être aussi de se reposer. Ce ne serait pas du luxe ! Cette semaine avait été particulièrement harde. Entre son métier, les deux enfants qu'elle avait à présent à charge, les visites à Alice et Frank qui la décourageait chaque fois un peu plus et ses questionnements et tourments incessant, des cernes creusaient chaque jour un peu plus son visage. Mais comme chaque matin elle oublia ses muscles tendus de fatigue, saisit son fils, adressa un sourire à Neville en lui demandant de se lever et tous les trois se rendirent dans la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner.

Alors qu'elle chauffait le biberon au chocolat de Neville avec sa baguette elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, tout de suite suivit de ces paroles :

-Lily ! Que fait encore ce papier sur la table de ton salon !

Emeline. Lily se demandait depuis plus de dix ans comment son amie faisait pour être aussi énergique à huit heures du matin.

-C'est vrai quoi !-dit la jeune femme en arrivant dans la cuisine où elle embrassa Neville tout en attrapant un toast- c'est de la torture psychologique que tu nous fais ! Repousser le moment ne fera que te faire souffrir plus, il faut franchir le pas Lilou !

-Je sais…mais…

-Pas de mais Lily ! Ca suffit tout ça, tout à l'heure tu iras voir James, je t'y emmènerai de gré ou de force !

Les deux jeunes femmes s'affrontèrent du regard. Lily finit par soupirer vaincue. Emeline était obstinée, et comme elle-même l'était tout autant la conversation serait veine. De toute façon elle trouverait bien un moyen de s'éclipser le moment venu.

-Comment étaient-ils hier soir ?-demanda la rouquine à Emeline

-Frank m'a parlé de fleurs, Alice fixait le plafond. Pas de changements. On est toujours au pont mort, soupira son amie.

Depuis le mardi où elles avaient eu la permission de voir leurs amis, les jeunes filles avaient décidé d'y aller chacune leur tour, un jour sur deux pour qu'ils aient le maximum de visites. La première fois qu'elles les avaient vus, elles avaient dû contenir les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de leurs yeux. Frank était comme un enfant, il les avaient saluée sans les reconnaitre et s'était mis à leur parler de tout et de rien, d'une voix joyeuse et innocente qui avait perturbé les filles. Elle ne reconnaissait plus le mari de leur amie. Quand le repas était arrivé, elles avaient aussi vu le mal qu'avait l'homme à coordonner ses mouvements. Le simple geste de porter une cuillère à sa bouche lui était difficile. Quand à Alice c'était une autre paire de manche. La première fois qu'elles étaient entrée, la jeune femme les avait regardé quelques secondes avant de retourner à la contemplation de son plafond. Elle n'avait pas eu d'autres marques d'attention. Alice ne mangeait pas, ne buvait pas. Les médicomages avaient dû lui mettre une sonde alimentaire. Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien.

Dans les jours qui avaient suivi, aucune amélioration n'avait été notée. Leur seul petite victoire était le sourire que Frank affichait quand l'une d'elle entrait dans la pièce. S'il ne les reconnaissait pas, il s'était habitué à leur présence et attendait leurs visites.

Lily ne savait pas ce qu'elle trouvait le plus angoissant. Voir Frank si déconnecté de la réalité et ne se rappelant de rien ou observer Alice, muette, ne pas faire un mouvement de la journée.

-John a dit que cela prenait du temps, et j'ai moi-même eu des cas du même genre qui s'amélioraient. Il ne faut pas désespérer.

-C'est difficile de ne pas baisser les bras ! Regarde-nous ! Regarde toi Lily, tu es crevée, sur le point de pleurer à toute heure de la journée. Combien de temps allons-nous tenir sans craquer ?

-Nous n'avons jamais baissé les bras et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que nous le ferons Emy. Alice a toujours été là pour nous. Nous serons là pour elle. Et si l'une de nous flanche alors l'autre la relèvera.

Emeline regarda les yeux verts cernés de son ami, si déterminés. Puis elle vit Neville qui mangeait un toast et Harry qui mordillait un hochet dans sa chaise haute. Alors elle se dit qu'en effet elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner.

-Tu as raison Lily.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Alors aujourd'hui on va aller comme prévu chez eux pour prendre des affaires pour Nev'. Et nous allons être fortes. Et ensuite j'irai les voir à l'hôpital comme prévu et je parlerai à Alice dans l'espoir qu'elle réagisse, puis j'écouterai Frank parler dans l'espoir qu'il me laisse entrevoir un indice qui indiquerait qu'il se souvient de quelque chose. Et peut-être que cela arrivera.

-Et tu iras comme prévu chez James pour lui faire signer les papiers du divorce !

-Tu ne laches jamais l'affaire hein ?-soupira Lily

-Non !

Après cette conversation les deux amies préparèrent les garçons pour la journée et rangèrent la cuisine. Alors qu'elles étaient prêtes à partir Emeline demanda :

-Mais en fait Lil', qui garde les deux monstres aujourd'hui ?

-Oh je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Dumbledore m'a donné le nom de la sœur de Fabian Prewett. Je l'ai contacté hier et elle a accepté de me les prendre.

-Mais qui est-ce ?

-Une certaine Molly Weasley, il parait qu'on peut lui faire totalement confiance, elle a elle-même six enfants !

-Mais tu es sûre de vouloir confier les petites à cette femme que tu ne connais pas ?

-Dumbledore a confiance en elle et j'ai confiance en Dumbledore-dit simplement Lily.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux…Quelle est leur adresse ? Je vais transplaner avec Neville.

-Attend, il faut que je retrouve le papier… ah ça y est, alors c'est 'le terrier', à Loutry-Ste-Chapsoule.

-Drôle de nom !

-Sur !

-Neville tu viens mon grand ? On va aller jouer chez pleins de copains aujourd'hui !-appela Emeline

-Avec Maman ?-demande le petit plein d'espoir.

-Non Neville pas avec maman, mais je te promets que tu pourras bientôt la voir ta maman-dit Emeline d'un ton qu'elle espérait convaincant.

Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Neville ne demande où étaient son papa et sa maman et à chaque fois Lily se sentait mal de lui mentir. Mais comment un enfant de deux ans pourrait comprendre la situation ? Alors comme chaque jour elle vit son filleul baisser les yeux face à la réponse qu'il avait reçue et se blottir dans les bras tendus d'Emy. Il oubliait vite, et se remettait rapidement à jouer comme tous les enfants de deux ans mais elle, elle n'oubliait pas et à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur le petit garçon elle avait un pincement au cœur.

La petite troupe était prête à se rendre chez ses fameux Weasley, un fois sur le palier ils transplanèrent tous.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le regard de Lily tomba sur la maison le plus étrange qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. C'était à la fois misérable et tellement vivant ! Et cela lui fit penser aux maisons biscornues de certains films Disney qu'elle regardait petite. Le jardin, encombré de mauvaises herbes, laissait entrevoir quelques gnomes qui gambadaient. Des poules et des canards caquetaient dans un coin de la cour. Quant à la maison, Lily ne savait pas par quelle mystère elle tenait debout. C'était…magique ! C'était la magie telle qu'elle se l'était imaginée petite fille quand elle jouait avec Pétunia. Elle ressentait presque autant d'excitation à voir l'intérieur de cette maison que celle qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait vu pour la première fois le chemin de traverse il y a quinze ans.

-Ouah : J'adore ! –fit Emeline à côté d'elle, résumant la pensée de Lily.

-Cotcot !-rigola Neville en pointant les poules du doigt.

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent à la manifestation de joie du bambin et finirent par s'avancer à travers la cour. Elles arrivèrent devant une porte à travers de laquelle plusieurs voix perçaient. Une certaine cacophonie semblait régner à l'intérieur. Lily leva la main et frappa. Après quelques secondes la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme assez petite, visiblement enceinte, qui devait avoir une dizaine d'année de plus qu'elles.

-Vous êtes Mme Potter ? Entrez donc !-les salua-t-elle d'une voix chaleureuse en les poussant à l'intérieur.

Deux minutes plus tard, sans qu'elles ne comprennent exactement ce qui leur arrivait Lily et Emeline étaient assise autour de la table, au milieu d'un océan de tête rousse, une tasse de thé devant elles ainsi qu'assez de toast pour nourrir un armée. Harry babillait joyeusement dans les bras de sa mère en tentant d'attraper tout ce qui trainait sur la table et Neville, tout timide sur les genoux d'Emeline, regardait avec curiosité les enfants Weasley se chamailler.

-Dumbledore, m'avait prévenu que vous me contacteriez peut être Lily, je peux vous appeler Lily ?-puis sans attendre la réponse elle enchaina-et vous madame, quelle est votre nom ? Et comment se nomment ses adorables petits ?

-Je suis Emeline, madame et voici Neville, le fils des Londubat et Harry.

-Oh appelez-moi Molly, enfin ! Fred-dit-elle sévèrement en regardant un des enfants- n'étale pas la confiture dans les cheveux de Ron ! Bill s'il te plait peux-tu aller le nettoyer ?

Un garçon d'une dizaine d'années, surement l'ainée de la fratrie s'empara de son petit frère de dix mois qui tentait de récupérer toute la confiture possible sur ses petits poings avant de les fourrer dans sa bouche, et disparut dans l'escalier. Molly se retourna vers ses visiteuses :

-Je suis désolée de vous imposer cela, mes enfants sont un peu turbulents !

-Il n'y aucun problèmes- assura Lily qui trouvait la fratrie très attachante- comment s'appellent-ils ?

-L'ainée qui vient de partir est Bill, il entre à Poudlard en septembre. La maison va me paraitre vide sans lui.

Molly semblait déborder d'amour pour ses enfants. Et la pensée qu'elle puisse trouver la maison vide alors que cinq enfants seraient toujours présents fit sourire Lily.

-Ensuite vient Charlie, puis Percy, les jumeaux, Fred et George et enfin Ron qui est le bébé que Bill vient de monter. Il doit avoir à peu près le même âge que Harry.

Les trois femmes discutèrent encore un peu. Neville avait fini par s'éloigner sur ses petites jambes sous la demande incessante des jumeaux et jouait un peu plus loin, semblant s'amuser comme un fou. Emeline et Lily apprécièrent beaucoup cette femme si généreuse et débordante d'énergie. Quand elles partirent et que Molly s'empara avec délicatesse de son fils en lui murmurant des paroles tendres, Lily n'eut aucun doute sur le fait qu'il serait bien traité.

Les deux amies partirent donc l'esprit tranquille vers la maison d'Alice et Frank.

Rien n'avait changé. Des rideaux beiges ornaient toujours les fenêtres de la petite maison. Le petit jardin laissait entrevoir quelques bourgeons en ce mois d'avril et le portail de fer grinçait toujours autant. Rien n'avait changé. Le temps semblait figé, et Lily se surprit à penser que peut-être elle avait rêvé tout cela, peut être que son amie l'attendrait souriante dans le salon.

Oui elle aurait pu penser cela s'il n'y avait pas eu la porte. Fracassée, sortie de ces gonds, les quelques morceaux de bois qui pendaient lamentablement étaient les seuls manifestations extérieures des évènements qui avaient frappé la maison des Londubat une semaine auparavant, changeant leur vie à jamais.

La jeune femme suivit Emeline qui pénétra baguette en main dans la maison de leurs amis. L'entrée était saccagée mais le plus horrible fut le salon. C'est dans cette pièce qu'avaient dû se passer les combats. Des traces de sang ornaient le parquet de bois brut. Emeline se baissa et ramassa quelque chose avant de se tourner vers Lily :

-Regarde…

Dans sa main, elle tenait une baguette. Lily la reconnut, c'était celle d'Alice. En bois de bouleau avec un ventricule de dragon si elle se souvenait bien.

-Garde là, elle lui sera de nouveau utile une jour-murmura Lily.

Emeline hocha la tête et mit la baguette dans sa poche. Puis ne voulant pas s'attarder sur cette scène toutes les deux montèrent à l'étage. Elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Neville. Encore une fois rien n'avait changé. Personne n'avait dû venir ici. Les draps du petit étaient froissés. Des jeux et livres trainaient dans un coin de la pièce. Lily fit apparaitre un sac, où elle mit plusieurs vêtements, s'arrêtant sur certains avec nostalgie : ce pyjama orange que Frank avait acheté et que Alice avait trouvé affreux, cette petite robe de sorcier avec des balais de quidditch qu'elle avait offert à son deuxième anniversaire. Elle ne savait pas quels jeux prendre. Avec Emeline elles optèrent pour quelques livres ainsi que ses jeux de constructions et deux ou trois autres bricoles. Une fois qu'elles eurent fini, elles sortirent de la pièce et en passant devant la chambre du couple Emeline brisa le silence :

-Peut-être que nous devrions aussi leur prendre quelques affaires, tu ne crois pas ? Cela leur fera peut-être du bien d'avoir des objets personnels à l'hôpital.

-Oui tu as raison, entrons.

Et Lily poussa la porte. La pièce n'avait pas changée depuis le jour où elle l'avait peinte avec Alice et Emeline avant que le couple n'emménage des années auparavant, elle se souvint du fou rire qu'elles avaient eu alors que Lily racontait la demande en mariage ridicule de James. C'était il y a si longtemps, depuis tout avait changé, James ne faisait plus partie de l'équation et même Alice et Frank n'était plus eux-même…

-Bon on prend chacune un sac, et on prend ce qui semble utile-dit Lily.

Emeline acquiesça et commença à sélectionner des robes de sorcier dans leur placard. Lily, elle, prit l'appareil à musique sorcier d'Alice. Qui sait peut-être cela l'apaiserait ? Elle rajouta quelques babioles dans le sac et son regard tomba sur des photos posées sur une commode, il y en avait quatre. L'une d'elle représentait Alice et ses parents avant la septième année, avant que ceux-ci ne disparaissent durant une mission de l'ordre. La deuxième était celle du mariage des Londubat, ils étaient tous là. Les deux époux au centre se souriaient, heureux. Lily tenait la main de James, ses yeux fixés sur sa bague de fiançailles heureuse de connaitre elle aussi bientôt ce bonheur. Emeline était au côté de Benji. Il y avait aussi Sirius, Remus et Peter, ainsi que des amis de Frank, que Lily connaissait peu, presque tout l'ordre était également présent, même McGonagall dans une robe de cérémonie écossaise. La troisième photo était plus récente, Neville soufflait les bougies de son deuxième anniversaire avec l'aide de son père, alors qu'Alice le tenait sur ses genoux. Enfin la dernière datait de Poudlard. Les trois jeunes filles adolescentes, souriaient à l'objectif, elles étaient toutes les trois dans le parc, près du lac. Cette photo datait de leur sixième année. Lily était indécise, pouvait-elle amener des photos à Alice ? Le médicomage avait été claire, il ne fallait pas leur révéler leur passé. Elle-même aurait conseillé la même chose, donc les photos du mariage et avec Neville étaient à proscrire. Elle décida de quand même lui apporter la photo avec ses parents, et celle de Poudlard. Ces deux clichés n'engageaient rien, ne révélaient pas de faits spéciaux. Elle garda pour elle-même les deux autres photos, pour les avoir sous la main lorsqu'Alice se souviendrait.

-C'est bon Lil' ? Tu as pris ce que tu voulais ?

-Oui c'est bon- répondit Lily en souriant à Emeline. Nous pouvons y aller.

-Bien, c'est parti alors.

Et les deux sorcières sortirent, jetant un dernier regard à la maison des Londubat. Devant la porte d'entrée Emeline sortit sa baguette et lança un 'reparo'.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?-demanda Lily

-Je répare pour éviter que la pluie n'entre, comme ça rien ne sera abimé quand ils reviendront.

-C'est une bonne idée-approuva la rouquine.

Quand elles furent dans la rue après avoir refermé délicatement le portail de la maison Emeline dit :

-Bon Lily, maintenant accroche-toi à moi, je t'emmène quelque part !

-Où ça ?-demanda Lily curieuse

-Tu verras !-dit Emeline avec un clin d'œil.

Sachant qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus, Lily haussa les épaules et fit que son amie lui demandait. Dès qu'elle toucha son bras elle se sentit aspirer comme compressée dans un tuyau étroit. Emeline venait de la faire transplaner. Elle atterrit un peu brutalement, le transplanage d'escorte ne lui avait jamais réussi. Quand elle releva la tête pour voir où son amie l'avait conduit elle s'empourpra, furieuse.

-Emeline ! Pourquoi au juste suis-je ici ?

-Pour faire ce que tu as à faire Lilou. Le moment est venu !-répondit Emeline un petit sourire en coin.

-Mais, de quel droit m'y obliges-tu ! J'y serai allé de toute façon, il fallait jusste que j'attende le bon moment !

-Ttttt Lily, je sais que tu aurais fini par y aller après t'être torturé l'esprit pendant des semaines, avoir déchiré ce pauvre papier des milliers de fois…mais cela n'aurait servi à rien. Le faire vite te permettra d'accepter plus vite. Alors je me suis permise de te donner un coup de pouce. Ne sois pas étonnée ! Je t'avais prévenue ce matin !

La rouquine croisa les bras en fixant son amie d'un œil noir.

-De toute façon je n'ai même pas pris le papier-dit-elle d'un ton de défi.

-Mais en amie géniale que je suis, j'ai pensé à tout ! Je te connais Lily…-dit-elle en sortant ce foutu papier de son sac.

Elle le fourra dans les mains de Lily, attrapa des sacs que cette dernière avait posé à terre et disparut dans un dernier :

-Allez ma belle, tu me raconteras !

Lily fixait toujours hébétée la place où se trouvait Emy quelques instants plus tôt. La traitresse ! Que faisait-elle maintenant ? Elle leva les yeux vers la maison devant elle, sa maison. Et sa première idée fut de fuir, puis elle regarda le document qu'elle tenait à la main. Après tout, pourquoi pas maintenant ? Ce serait chose faite au moins. Emeline avait raison, rien ne servait de repousser l'entretien avec son futur ex-mari. Alors, elle rassembla son courage et s'avança déterminée vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle frappa. Tapant du pied dans un geste nerveux elle attendit que la porte ne s'ouvre. Ce qui arriva promptement.

-Lily ?!-sursauta James en reconnaissant la jeune femme sur le pas de sa porte.

-James. La salua-t-elle simplement.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Tu t'es enfin décidée d'arrêter de fuir et tu es décidée à m'écouter ? –demanda son mari un brin agressif.

-Je…je ne suis pas venu pour me disputer avec toi James. Il faut que je te parle de quelques chose.

James la fixa quelques instants et semblant accepter la trêve qu'elle proposait lui fit signe d'entrer. Lily pénétra alors dans la maison qui avait été la sienne. Rien n'avait changé, les mêmes meubles emplissaient le salon. Cependant quelque chose manquait. Elle comprit quoi en posant son regard sur les murs ou étagères. Plus aucuns bibelots qui lui avaient appartenu n'étaient présents. Toutes les photos d'eux avaient désertées les murs, même la magnifique image de leur mariage que Sirius leur avait offerte avait disparu. Elle avait été effacée, rayée de la vie de James. Mais après tout n'avait-elle pas fait pareil ? Se reprenant elle s'installa sur un fauteuil alors que James revenait de la cuisine, deux tasses de thé à la main. Lily saisit la sienne dans un désir d'occuper ses mains tremblantes. Un moment passa, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prennent la parole. Puis James brisa le silence :

-J'ai vu Alice et Frank hier. Ils font peine à voir.

-Oui, leur situation est vraiment atroce.

-Penses-tu que leur état va pouvoir s'améliorer ?

Lily leva les yeux, étonnée qu'il lui demande son avis.

-Et bien je ne sais pas. En tant que médicomage je sais que les espoirs pour que Frank retrouve la mémoire est bien faible et que la probabilité qu'Alice redevienne comme avant est encore plus mince. Mais en tant qu'amie je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer qu'ils aillent mieux.

James hocha la tête, la mine sombre.

-Tu as l'air fatiguée Lily, est-tu sure que tu vas tenir le coup ?-demanda-t-il alors

-Cela ne te regard en rien Potter !-riposta Lily

-Calme-toi, je souhaitais simplement être aimable-lui répondit-il.

-Et bien garde tes amabilités pour une autre, je ne suis pas venue parler de mon état de fatigue !

-Pourquoi es-tu venue alors ? Je t'écoute, dit James en la fixant peu perturbé par son ton agressif.

Lily prit une grande inspiration et dit d'une traite :

-Je suis venue pour te demander de divorcer.

-Quoi ?-sursauta James

-Divorcer Potter, tu veux vraiment que je t'explique la signification de ce mot ?-dit-elle railleuse.

-Non je sais ce que cela veut dire, merci ! Je suis juste…étonné, dit-il en baissant les yeux songeurs.

-Etonné ? Mais pourquoi, tu t'attendais à autre choses après cette séparation ?!

-Je…, il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon avant de se planter devant sa femme. Tu as quand même du culot pour te pointer comme une fleur après plus d'un an pour me demander…ça !

-Je pense simplement qu'il est temps que nous officialisons les choses, dit-elle, calme.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant !-demanda l'aurore en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

C'était la question que Lily redoutait. Que devait-elle répondre ? Parce que tu as un fils et que je voulais qu'il porte ton nom ? Certainement pas. Parce qu'au fond de moi, j'ai toujours eu l'espoir que ça s'arrange entre nous ? L'idée ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit.

-Parce que je me suis rendu compte que cela m'empêchait d'avancer. Pour toi, pour moi, il est temps de mettre cela derrière. Notre couple s'est brisé il y a plus d'un an. Ce mariage n'existe plus depuis longtemps, sauf aux yeux de la loi.

James était toujours débout face à elle semblant réfléchir.

-Et si je te dis non ?

Lily fixa ses yeux chocolats, surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Pourquoi refuserait-il de divorcer ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Décidément James continuait à la surprendre, comme avant. Peut-être cherchait-il juste à l'énerver.

-Ne fais pas l'idiot James ! Pourquoi dirais-tu non ?

-Pourquoi ? C'est une bonne question en effet ! Pourquoi dirais-je non…-Il semblait murmurer ces paroles plus pour lui-même que pour Lily.

Lily se leva du fauteuil et attrapa le document. Elle s'avança vers un meuble et ouvrit un tiroir. Elle y trouva un crayon. James la suivit des yeux, la regardant ouvrir le meuble comme si elle était encore chez elle et finit par dire :

-Tu as trouvé quelqu'un c'est ça ? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et notre mariage est un obstacle à ta relation.

Lily suspendit son geste alors qu'elle allait refermer le tiroir.

-Quelqu'un d'autre ? Je…, commença-t-elle, …et même si tu as raison de quel droit me juges-tu ?-demanda-t-elle en colère.

-Alors j'ai raison c'est ça ! Tu as trouvé un autre homme avec qui tu couches et un jour en ouvrant le tiroir de ta salle de bain tu as retrouvé ton alliance et tu t'es rappelée que tu étais mariée ?-dit James en élevant la voix.

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois le mieux placer pour me dire des choses pareilles James !-rétorqua Lily

-Vraiment ? J'espère que tu l'aimes au moins lui ! Sait-il ce qui l'attend ? Sait-il qu'il est possible qu'il rentre un soir pour découvrir la maison retournée et un mot, un simple mot à la place de sa femme ?

-Je pense que si tu tiens à la vie tu ferais mieux de la fermer James Potter ! Et le jour où tu auras assez d'intelligence pour réfléchir à ce que tu viens de dire, tu comprendras peut-être que la cause de tout cela c'est toi, et non moi !-explosa-t-elle.

Ils se livrèrent à un duel de regards pendant deux longues minutes, leurs yeux lançant des avada kedavra avant que James ne s'avance et arrache le papier des mains de la jeune femme.

-Laissons-donc à cet homme tout le loisir de découvrir tes merveilleuses face cachées dans ce cas Lily. Où dois-je signé ?

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer face à l'insulte puis se rétracta trop heureuse qu'il accepte enfin. Elle lui désigna donc la feuille qu'il avait à remplir.

Et James apposa enfin sa signature sur ce foutu papier.

* * *

Et voilà...

Ne me tapez pas! James a agit sous la colère, et par fierté...(ils sont irrécupérables ces deux là^^)

Prochain chapitre du point de vue de James !

Pleins de bisous!

Une petite review pour Noël?


	7. Fantome

Hello tout le monde !

Je vous souhaite une belle et heureuse année , qu'elle soit belle, heureuse …

Me voici de retour pour une nouveau chapitre : le point de vue de James. C'est une forme de chapitre un peu différente, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Nos chers maraudeurs interviennent aussi !

Je vous laisse à votre lecture…

Merci à Sheshe13, Echco, Miisss et Eme7001 pour vos reviews :)

Miisss : Coucou ! Merci de ta review :) et oui, l'amour rend aveugle c'est bien connu ! A la prochaine, et bonne année ! Bisous

* * *

Curiosité

 _-« Gryffondor ! »._

 _L'enfant se leva d'un bond et courut presque jusqu'à la table de sa nouvelle maison. Il était tellement heureux, et fier, toute son enfance il avait rêvé de ce moment où il entrerait dans la maison des rouge et or, où il pourrait montrer son courage comme les chevaliers des si belles histoires que sa mère lui avait raconté quand il était petit. Il s'assit à sa table au milieu des applaudissements, en face de lui une fillette lui sourit. Elle avait des cheveux flamboyant coupés au carré qui encadraient son visage juvénile. Ses yeux d'un vert éclatant contrastaient avec le roux de sa chevelure. James répondit à son sourire avant de regarder la fin de la répartition. Quand enfin le dernier élève fut envoyé dans sa maison, les plats apparurent et de joyeuses conversations emplirent la grande salle. James engagea une discussion avec un certain Sirius Black dont la répartition à Gryffondor avait soulevé nombre de murmures dont il ignorait la raison. La rouquine en face d'elle observait avec avidité tous les détails de la pièce, ses yeux brillants d'excitation._

 _-Comment tu t'appelles ?-demanda James entre deux bouchées de frites._

 _-Lily ! Et toi ?_

 _-Moi je suis James._

 _-Tu es un enfant de sorcier ?-demanda la fillette_

 _-Oui pourquoi ?_

 _-Moi non, mes parents ne sont pas sorciers. Votre monde est tellement merveilleux, j'ai l'impression de découvrir des nouvelles choses à chaque fois je tourne la tête !-répondit-elle d'une voix enjouée_

 _Ce jour-là James se dit qu'il n'y avait pas que le monde des sorciers qui était merveilleux. Les étoiles dans les yeux si curieux de Lily valaient aussi leur pesant d'or._

Répartie

 _-Lily, je peux te poser une question ?_

 _-Oui James qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?-demanda la préfète en levant la tête de son devoir de métamorphose._

 _Ce jour-là, les gryffondor de cinquième année étaient presque tous regroupés dans la salle commune. Le mois de novembre se terminait et la pile de devoirs ne cessait d'augmenter au grand désespoir des élèves. James s'était avancé près de la jeune fille. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement amis, et qu'elle ne cautionnait pas tous leurs comportements, à lui et ses amis, mais après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !_

 _-Non ce n'est pas ça. Je voulais savoir…en fait…enfin jemedemandaissituvoulaisbiensortiravecmoi ?_

 _-Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas vraiment compris-dit Lily avec un sourire d'excuse._

 _-Est-ce que tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi Lily ?_

 _La jeune fille lacha sa plume, surprise._

 _-Quoi ? Mais non ! Enfin je suis désolée James mais je ne suis pas intéressée._

 _Et la jeune fille se leva avant de partir suivie de ses amies qui gloussaient à ses côtés. James était dépité, il venait de se prendre son premier râteau._

* * *

 _-Evans ?_

 _-Quoi encore Potter ?_

 _-Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard samedi pour les septième année, ça te dirait de venir avec moi ?_

 _-Potter, regarde-moi bien ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir changé mon opinion sur le pauvre abruti à la tête enflée que tu es ?_

 _-On peut toujours espérer, non ? Peut-être qu'un rêve t'a rappelé à quel point j'étais merveilleux !_

 _-Dégage de ma vue Potter !_

 _James venait de se prendre son dixième râteau._

Amour et tendresse

 _L'église moldue était emplie par la mélodie de la marche nuptiale. Le nombre des invités était impressionnant. Sirius se tenait à ses côtés, toujours fidèle. Mais James ne voyait pas son témoin ni les magnifiques fleurs que la mère de Lily avait fait installer près de l'hôtel, il n'entendait pas la musique ni les chuchotements de l'assemblée. Non. Tout l'objet de son attention résidait en la jeune femme qui remontait actuellement l'allée de l'église au bras de son père. Splendide. Oui c'était le mot le plus juste pour qualifier Lily alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui les yeux emplis d'un amour inconditionnel et tellement sincère que James pensa un instant qu'il rêvait. Il avait du mal à croire que cette magnifique femme allait s'unir à lui, à jamais. Mais quand il entendit quelques instants plus tard le oui clair et franc de sa désormais femme il crut que son cœur allait exploser d'amour._

Amitié.

 _Quand James entra ce soir-là dans la bibliothèque dans l'intention de faire des recherches pour son devoir sur les épouvantards que le professeur de défense avait demandé aux troisième année il ne fut pas très étonné de voir sa camarade, Lily Evans, plongée dans un livre, l'air très concentrée. Ce qui piqua sa curiosité cependant furent les images du quidditch qui s'animaient sur la page que la jeune fille regardait. Depuis quand la Gryffondor s'intéressait-elle au quidditch ? Curieux, James s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :_

 _-Lily ? Pourquoi lis-tu un livre sur le quidditch, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce sport ?_

 _L'adolescente releva la tête vers James et lui répondit :_

 _-Oh, c'est simplement qu'Emeline est entrée dans l'équipe cette année. Comme je ne comprends rien aux règles de ce sport je ne peux pas l'encourager ! Du coup j'ai décidé de me documenter !_

 _James sourit, il trouva ça sympa de sa part de faire tant d'effort pour soutenir son amie._

 _-Et tu arrives à comprendre ? Ce n'est vraiment pas facile d'apprendre un sport dans les livres en général._

 _-Et bien…en fait je t'avoue que je ne comprends rien !-dit Lily avec une petite moue boudeuse qui fit éclater de rire James._

 _Quand il se fut calmé grâce à une remontrance bien cassante de la bibliothécaire il lui proposa :_

 _-Si tu veux je t'explique moi !_

 _Lily avait accepté la proposition de son condisciple et l'avait attentivement écouté bien décidée à retenir tout ce qu'il lui racontait pour comprendre le sport de son amie._

Persévérante

 _La cuisine de leur appartement londonien était dans un état lamentable. James se demanda un instant si une bombe de farine n'y avait pas explosée. Il avança précautionneusement vers sa petite amie qui fouettait avec acharnement le contenu d'un saladier._

 _-Coucou ma belle, je suis rentré-dit James en lui embrassant la joue._

 _-Coucou-répondit simplement Lily, concentrée sur sa tâche._

 _-On peut savoir depuis quand tu cuisines ?-demanda James perplexe._

 _-Depuis que mes parents se sont invités dimanche prochain. Il faut absolument que je réussisse à faire ce gâteau c'est le préféré de mon père !_

 _-Ah je vois, mais c'est le combientième que tu fais dis-moi ?_

 _-Le cinquième ! Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver ce qui ne va pas, ça m'énerve ! répondit Lily_

 _-Tu sais Lily, je pense que ton père ne t'en voudra pas si tu ne réussis pas, tu pourras toujours faire autre chose, où je ferai un gâteau au chocolat._

 _-Non, non il faut que ce soit celui-là ! Je vais y arriver, ce ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça de faire un gâteau digne de ce nom !_

 _James haussa les épaules. Quand Lily entreprenait quelque chose, elle pouvait se montrer particulièrement obstinée. Alors sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne sortirait pas de cette cuisine avant d'avoir réussi il la laissa à ses expériences culinaires._

Forte 

_Les sorts volaient. On ne distinguait plus vraiment amis ou ennemis. James stupéfixia un mangemort avant de se précipiter aux cotés de Remus qui semblait en difficultés. Du coin de l'œil il vit Lily se battre contre un mangemort près de Dorcas Meadowes. Rapide et déterminée, sa femme semblait très bien se débrouiller alors James se replongea dans les combats._

 _Quand tout fut fini, quand le dernier mangemort tomba à terre, ce fut elle qu'il chercha en premier des yeux dans cette scène dévastée. C'était leur première mission importante pour l'ordre de phénix, auparavant ils se contentaient de mission de surveillance ou de repérage. Mais la veille , Dumbledore leur avait enfin confié une vraie mission, dangereuse. Alors ils avaient été fiers avec Remus et Lily que le grand sorcier leur accorde cette confiance. Mais la mission avait mal tourné. Et il s'était trouvés plongés dans un combat contre huit mangemorts. Ce n'était pas un grand nombre mais ils n'étaient que quatre avec Dorcas Meadowes, leur chef de mission. Finalement, ils ne s'en étaient pas trop mal sortis…_

 _Le jeune Potter repéra enfin sa femme un peu plus loin. Elle était agenouillée par terre. James se précipita vers elle et se figea en reconnaissant le corps de Dorcas à ses pieds. Et quand Lily leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers lui il se rappela que c'était la première fois. La première fois que quelqu'un se faisait assassiner devant elle. Pour l'avoir vécu dans sa formation d'aurore il savait que c'était un choc affreux. Mais à son grand étonnement il vit Lily essuyer ses larmes d'un revers de manches avant de se lever fière et digne :_

 _-Nous les vaincrons James, ils ne nous auront pas._

 _Et James sut que Lily était une femme courageuse. Courageuse et forte. Et que jamais elle ne fuirait face à l'ennemi._

Intelligente

 _-Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'est une potion d'armoise-demanda le professeur Slughorn a sa classe de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle de deuxième année._

 _Sans surprise le jeune Lily Evans leva la main et donna une réponse plus que correcte apportant ainsi dix points à sa maison._

 _Un peu plus loin, assis aux côtés de Peter, James fixait sa camarade. Comment faisait-elle pour savoir tant de choses ? Ses parents lui avait toujours dit qu'il était intelligent mais James voyait bien que jamais il n'arriverait à la cheville de sa camarade et même si ce côté 'intello' l'agaçait parfois, il l'admirait pour cela._

Mauvais caractère

 _La jeune femme arriva dans la cuisine ce matin-là, et s'assit sans adresser un mot à son mari, le visage fermé._

 _-Bonjour rayon de soleil…Tu vas me faire la tête comme ça encore longtemps Lily ?-demanda James._

 _Lily ne dénia pas répondre et continua de massacrer ses céréales rageusement._

 _-Mais enfin Lilou c'est ridicule ! Je te croyais plus mature que ça ! Tu as vingt-quatre ans je te rappelle, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir un gosse de quatre ans en face de moi…_

 _Un regard noir lui répondit._

 _-Une semaine ! Une semaine Lily ! Tu ne me parles plus, tu passes tout ton temps libre chez Emeline…, on se marie dans deux mois, il serait peut-être temps d'apprendre à communiquer ! Que dois-je faire exactement pour me faire pardonner de…de quoi d'ailleurs ?_

 _-De quoi ?! Tu oses me demander de quoi tu dois te faire pardonner ?-rugit alors la jeune femme en se levant, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs. James, tu ne comprends décidément rien aux femmes, tu as oublié notre soirée au restaurant !_

 _-Oh…-James se souvint alors que la semaine dernière il était prévu qu'ils se rendent tous les deux dans un petit restaurant moldu, mais qu'une mission de l'ordre plus longue que prévue l'avait empêché de venir. Mais s'il se souvenait bien il s'en était déjà excusé en revenant._

 _-Oui 'oh' comme tu dis !-dit Lily avant de sortir de la cuisine non sans avoir claqué la porte._

 _-Mais j'avais une mission de l'ordre ! Tu peux bien comprendre que je ne pouvais pas laisser des gens mourir pour venir à un simple diner-se défendit-il en criant pour qu'elle l'entende._

 _-Ce n'est pas une raison James Potter !-entendit-il à l'étage._

 _Il soupira…Qu'attendait-elle de lui au juste ? Elle avait surement raison, il ne comprenait rien aux femmes !_

 _-Me réinviter ne te passe même pas par l'esprit ? reprit-elle en criant de plus belle._

 _Ah, c'était donc ça ! Elle voulait qu'il la réinvite. James sourit face à son bol, il savait maintenant exactement quoi faire pour que cette semaine de silence et de tensions se termine._

* * *

Une dose de curiosité, un soupçon de répartie, un zeste de persévérance, une bonne quantité d'intelligence, beaucoup de force, un peu de mauvais caractère, énormément d'amour et plein d'amitié à revendre. Voilà tout ce qui faisait la femme que James avait admiré et aimé de tout son être. Une femme formidable qui l'avait fait grandir, sourire, rire. Qui l'avait réconforté, consoler, cajolé. Une femme qui l'avait aimé. Et plus récemment elle était devenue une femme qui l'avait fait pleurer, sombrer. Une femme qui l'avait abandonné.

Oui Lily Potter pouvait se vanter d'avoir fait beaucoup de chose à James Potter. Elle pouvait être fière d'avoir été son plus grand bonheur ainsi que son pire malheur…

Mais alors que James, fixant la porte où elle venait de disparaitre, pensait à toutes ces caractéristiques qui l'avait fait tomber désespérément amoureux de Lily, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait bien changée.

Il l'avait trouvé…froide. Ce premier soir, au QG, elle avait été sarcastique, un peu, mais n'avait pas répondu à toutes ses piques. Plus mure aussi. Elle avait l'air d'avoir des responsabilités, plus qu'auparavant. Lesquelles ? Cela James n'en avait aucune idée. Et aujourd'hui elle l'avait totalement prise au dépourvu. Fatiguée, au bout du rouleau… Et si fuyante. Si fade, calme.

Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne faisait que cela, fuir. Le fuir, lui, il y a un an. Fuir leur conversation quelques jours plus tôt, fuir l'ordre, fuir les explications, fuir leur mariage…

'Je suis venu te demander de divorcer'

S'il avait cru un jour qu'elle lui demanderait cela…

Où étais donc passé l'ancienne Lily, si curieuse, battante, forte, courageuse, avec du répondant ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'aimer cette nouvelle femme, cette pâle copie, ce fantôme de Lily…

Il leva une nouvelle fois ses yeux vers la porte derrière laquelle la jeune femme avait disparu depuis de longues minutes déjà. Lily, sa femme. Future ex-femme. Que venait-il d'accepter ? Avait-elle vraiment quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie ? Elle n'avait pas démenti, mais n'avait pas approuvé non plus. Imaginer Lily avec un autre homme était…étrange. Lui n'avait jamais eu personne depuis leur séparation ! Comment en étaient-ils arrivé à cette situation ? Qu'est-ce qui avait fait d'elle ce fantôme ? James se demandait si un jour il saurait ce qui avait bien pu se passer ce fameux 18 décembre, ce qui avait poussé Lily à partir ainsi, sans rien. Il ne savait pas d'ailleurs s'il souhaitait vraiment savoir pourquoi elle l'avait abandonné, à quoi cela lui servirait-il ? C'était trop tard maintenant, ils allaient divorcer, elle redeviendrait Lily Evans et il devait se faire à cette idée.

Le jeune homme soupira et s'empara de sa cape. Seules quelques personnes étaient aptes à lui remonter le moral après ça. Sirius, Remus et Peter. Alors il transplana, dans chacun des appartements des maraudeurs et les traina de force aux Trois balais sous prétexte d'un 'évènement à fêter'.

Les trois jeunes hommes assis à une table du célèbre bar de Pré-au-lard se demandaient bien quelle mouche avait piquée leur ami. Et quand celui-ci commanda un whisky pur feu, comme eux, l'inquiétude monta en eux.

-Un Whisky pur feu ? Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de boire depuis six mois ! Est-tu sur que ce soit raisonnable ?-demanda Sirius d'un ton réprobateur.

-Je sais ce que je fais, répondit James en balayant les objections de son ami d'un geste de la main.

-Mais Cornedrue, je ne suis vraiment pas sur…-tenta Remus

-Il y a quelque chose à fêter et un bon whisky est très approprié croyez-moi.- coupa le jeune homme.

Peter empêcha Remus de protester une autre fois, et les quatre hommes attendirent en silence leurs boissons. Quand enfin celles-ci leur furent servies, James se saisit de son verre et le leva sous l'œil inquisiteur des trois autres.

-Chers maraudeurs, aujourd'hui buvons à ma santé, me revoilà bientôt officiellement sur le marché des célibataires !

Sirius, Remus et Peter arquèrent les sourcils, ne voyant pas où leur ami voulait en venir.

-Comment ça ?-demanda Peter

-Je vais divorcer-répondit James avant de boire cul sec son verre de Whisky savourant la sensation de brulure que l'alcool provoqua en passant dans sa gorge.

Seul le silence répondit à ces paroles. Lourd, pesant et si peu habituel des quatre jeunes hommes qui l'honoraient. Enfin Sirius réagit, avec cet air sérieux qui vieillissait son visage de plusieurs années.

-Les mecs, réunion de crise. Tous chez moi.

Remus et Peter se levèrent et pendant qu'ils déposaient quelques mornilles sur la table Sirius contourna la table et arracha son verre des mains de James.

-Toi mon pote, arrête de boire. Ne fout pas six mois d'abstention en l'air pour une femme, toute Lily soit-elle. Allez-viens Cornedrue.

Il lui saisit le bras et l'obligea à se lever. James sachant très bien que Sirius le poursuivraient jusqu'en Alaska s'il tentait de s'échapper, se lassa faire. Une fois les quatre compères dans la rue, Peter lança :

-Bon, je m'occupe des chocogrenouilles, Remus tu prends les bièraub ...euh le jus de citrouille, Patmol n'a jamais rien chez lui ! On vous rejoint dans cinq minutes.

James regarda ses deux amis partir, l'un chez Honeyduckes, l'autre chez lui et se sentit aspirer. Sirius venait de le faire transplaner. Ils étaient tous deux quelques secondes plus tard dans l'appartement du jeune Black. Un désordre sans nom régnait, des chaussettes sales parsemaient ici et là le sol, de vieilles parts de pizzas jonchaient la cuisine. Se fichant du désordre ambiant dont il avait l'habitude, James s'affala sur le canapé en évinçant tout de même un tee-shirt à l'aspect douteux de sa place.

Qu'allait-il dire à ses amis ? Il était confus et le bien-être qu'il avait ressenti en buvant son verre de whisky était déjà parti, minutes frivoles qui s'envolent bien trop vite. L'effet éphémère de l'alcool, celui tout aussi éphémère de Lily, les deux se ressemblait finalement. Bien trop fugace… Ils nous donnaient l'impression d'aller bien, mais une fois partis la réalité de la vie s'abattait sur nos épaules et on se sentait fade et vide. Il aurait bien repris un verre de whisky mais Sirius ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Il connaissait cette sensation, il était en manque. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas ressenti… Quand Lily était partie il avait comblé le vide par les effets sournois de l'alcool, peu au début, puis de plus en plus. Après quelques semaines plus un soir ne passait sans qu'il ne rentre dans un certain état d'ébriété. Pathétique, mais tellement attirant ! Il ne pouvait plus avoir Lily ? Il avait cherché la solution dans l'alcool.

Il l'avait caché au début, mais c'était devenu impossible au fil du temps. Remus, Peter et Sirius l'avait découvert, sa mère aussi malheureusement. Et tous, ils l'avaient aidé à remonter la pente, à se reprendre en main. Depuis six mois il n'avait pas bu un verre, un gramme, une goutte d'alcool, jusqu'à ce soir. Encore à cause d'elle. Et ça n'avait pas loupé, il était en manque. S'il avait été honnête avec lui-même il se serait demandé s'il était plus en manque de Lily ou de l'alcool, mais la seconde solution étant bien plus rassurante, la première ne lui vint pas à l'esprit. Il avait tourné la page n'est-ce pas ? Se foutre en l'air à vingt-sept ans… Le monde autour de lui offrait bien assez de moyen de se détruire, entre la guerre, son boulot… mais lui avait trouvé le moyen d'en rajouter.

Il enviait Sirius et sa vie de célibataire, qui était libre comme l'air, sans attaches ni promesse qui se brisent. Sirius qui le fixait actuellement d'un air scrutateur, assis sur le fauteuil face à lui.

-Non James. Tu n'auras pas d'autre verre, n'essaie même pas, dit-il d'un ton grave.

-Mais comment… ?

-Tu es en manque je le sais. Je te connais mieux que personne Cornedrue, mais c'est non ! Tu ne vas pas foutre ta vie en l'air ! Un cas désespéré comme moi suffit dans notre petit groupe !

Cette remarque eu au moins pour effet de faire sourire James, ce qui était certainement le but recherché.

-Bon ils se grouillent les gars-là !-demanda Patmol impatient.

James sourit une nouvelle fois indulgemment, Sirius n'était pas réputé pour sa patience… Mais heureusement pour lui, la porte s'ouvrit bientôt sur leurs deux amis qui se déchargèrent de leur fardeau sur la table avant de s'affaler eux aussi dans des fauteuils.

Immédiatement James sentit trois regards peser sur lui. Il savait qu'ils attendaient des explications mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il préférait attendre les questions, alors il se saisit tranquillement d'un chocogrenouille et commença à la déballer, laissant ses amis débattre silencieusement sur qui poserait le premier une question. Ce fut finalement Sirius, Peut-être James aurait-il dû parier, il aurait gagné !

-Bon, Jamesie, quand tu nous dis divorcer ? Tu veux dire _divorcer_?!Comme arrêter ton mariage ?

-T'es con Sirius ou quoi ! dit Remus, bien sûr que c'est ce qu'il voulait dire !

-Mais t'as pris la décision tout seul ?demanda Peter

James émit un ricanement ironique et releva la tête de son chocolat.

-Oh non, elle est venue.

-Jusque chez toi ?

-Oui elle s'est infiltrée dans cette maison où elle a vécu, tel un serpent venimeux, elle connaissait chaque meuble, chaque tiroir, elle était comme une reine dans son palais, je suis sure que son odeur sera encore là pour me hanter quand je rentrerai, elle est sournoise… Un jour elle arrive dans votre vie et doucement elle imprègne chaque pore de votre peau, vous vivez Lily, vous pensez Lily, vous rêvez Lily, jusqu'au jour où elle décide de partir…

-Ca mon vieux, dit Sirius fataliste, c'est simplement la maladie des femmes… Sournoise, opportuniste. C'est pourquoi je ne m'y suis jamais attaché ! Trop vil pour moi, je préfère garder le contrôle !

Remus claqua la langue avec agacement pour faire taire Sirius.

-Sirius, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit les paroles appropriées ! Pour revenir à ton divorce, c'est sa décision ?

James réfléchit à cette question. Etait-ce seulement du fait de Lily ce divorce ?

-Oui… enfin non ! C'est son initiative, mais j'ai accepté.

-De ton plein gré ? demanda Peter

-Je…elle m'a énervé ! Elle m'a laissé entendre qu'elle avait peut-être quelqu'un dans sa vie et ça m'a énervé, et puis elle a tellement changé, elle est tellement… différente, si peu elle-même !

-Donc finalement, veux-tu vraiment divorcer ? dit Sirius

James réfléchit quelques secondes à la question de son ami.

-Oui, répondit-il finalement. Oui je veux divorcer, pourquoi rester avec une femme qui visiblement ne veux plus de moi depuis bien longtemps et qui m'a tant fait souffrir ? Une femme qui n'est plus celle que j'ai aimée ? Il faut que je tourne la page. Mais j'aurai tellement aimé que cela se passe autrement, que nous soyons honnête l'un envers l'autre.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle ne t'a rien expliqué ?-demanda Remus.

James se passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus.

-Non, soupira-t-il. Oh elle a bien laissé échapper quelques petites phrases bien senties. Elle m'a reproché de ne pas la respecter, de ne jamais l'avoir aimé. Mais comment peut-elle me dire cela hein ? J'ai tout fait pour elle ! Et je l'ai aimé, qu'est-ce que je l'ai aimé ! Bon sang comment peut-elle imaginer que je ne la respecte pas ?

Sa voix était faible, il sentit le canapé s'affaisser à côté de lui et bientôt la main réconfortante de Remus se posa sur son épaule.

« -Je le sais James, je sais que tu l'as aimé.

-Putain ! »

James releva la tête pour voir Sirius qui abattait son poing sur la table. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« -Cette fille se fout de ta gueule ! Elle se fout de notre gueule à tous ! Non mais sérieusement, comment a-t-elle pu te dire ça ! Tu as raison elle a bien changé… Où est passé la Lily douce et compréhensive qui nous ramenait toujours sur le droit chemin ! Ah la traitresse ! Si je la tenais elle saurait ce que j'en pense, pourquoi m'a-t-elle fait ça ? »

Le jeune Black semblait très énervé et James le regarda avec tristesse. Il savait que Lily manquait aussi à Sirius. Si lui avait perdu sa femme, son ami avait perdu une sœur. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé tous les deux, mais c'était implicite, ils le savaient et ils se comprenaient.

« -Cornedrue, demanda alors Peter en enfournant un énième chocogrenouille, pourquoi n'es-tu jamais allé voir Lily pendant votre séparation pour lui demander des explications ?

-Moi je sais pourquoi ! C'est la fierté n'est-ce pas, tu ne voulais pas être celui qui rampa à ses pieds pour lui demander ses grâces ?-assura Sirius »

James fixa son ami, il le connaissait trop bien.

« -Oui en quelque sorte, c'est ironique n'est-ce pas ? Pendant des années à Poudlard elle m'a reproché d'être trop fier et arrogant et je pensais avoir changé, finalement il faut croire que non.

-Tu n'as pas changé, tu as muri, dit Remus, et crois-moi Lily aussi a une bonne dose de fierté mal placée!

-Ça c'est sûr, sourit nostalgiquement Sirius, rappelle-toi les claques, et le temps qu'elle amis à accepter le fait qu'elle t'aimait !

-Lily ne m'a jamais aimé ! cria James. »

Les trois amis sursautèrent.

« -Elle ne m'a jamais aimé ! Sinon comment aurait-elle pu me faire ça ! »

Sirius, Remus et Peter s'échangèrent un regard.

« -James, commença Sirius. Après toi je suis celui qui connaît le mieux Lily ici. Je ne prétends pas justifier ce qu'elle t'a fait, loin de là, si je la croise un jour seule, je la prendrai entre quatre yeux, mais je suis sûr d'une chose : elle t'a aimé.

-Mais alors…pourquoi ?-demanda James totalement perdu.

-Ca mon vieux, dit doucement Peter, je ne peux pas te le dire, les femmes et moi on ne s'est jamais compris !

-Il suffit de lui demander, dit Remus, mets un peu ta fierté de côté, et soit l'adulte des deux. Ca ne te rabaissera pas de faire ça, bien au contraire.

-Je ne peux pas !

-Remus a raison, Cornedrue, fonce et bloque là contre un mur jusqu'à ce qu'elle te dise tout, ajouta Sirius

-Non ! Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Peter. »

James soupira et sortit son portefeuille de sa poche d'où il extirpa un bout de parchemin. Vieux, abimé et chiffonné, le papier semblait avoir été lu et relu. Voyant le regard curieux de ses trois amis, James déplia le parchemin et lut :

 _James Potter,_

 _Je te hais. Bravo pour cette si belle illusion à laquelle j'ai cru et où je me suis fait piéger pendant plus de cinq ans. Tu peux être fier !_

 _Adieu_

 _PS : Si tu as la moindre parcelle de respect pour moi, ne me cherche pas. C'est tout ce que je demande et c'est bien peu de choses._

-Vous voyez, dit James, je ne peux pas aller la voir, parce que moi au moins je la respecte, c'est la dernière promesse que je peux tenir, et je ne compte pas la briser.

Remus secoua la tête, désespéré.

-James, écoute-moi. Ca ne peut pas durer tout ça ! Cette histoire te ronge, tu peux divorcer, tenter de l'oublier, tu n'y arriveras pas si tu ne connais pas la vérité. Elle t'a demandé le divorce de façon bien peu loyale, tu as le droit d'aller la voir et de lui demander des explications !

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi et que je lui dise ses quatre vérités ?-demanda Sirius en brandissant les poings.

James sourit.

-Je m'en passerai Patmol ! Mais Remus, si je fais ça…J'ai peur. Peur d'apprendre ce qu'elle a à me dire, peur de faire une erreur, peur d'avoir gâché un an et demi de ma vie pour un malentendu, peur de vouloir la récupérer si j'apprends la vérité alors que je sais que ce n'est pas la solution. Elle m'a détruit ! Il est hors de question que je succombe !

-Fais-le après le divorce alors ! suggéra Peter, ainsi cela aura mis une certaine distance entre vous !

-Tu crois ?

-Oui c'est une bonne idée, dit Remus, tu seras moins vulnérable.

-En attendant, ajouta Peter, sois normal avec elle si tu la revois, ni méchant, ni gentil.

-Je sais pas, je sais pas !-dit James

Sirius se leva et s'assit de l'autre côté de son ami dont il serra l'épaule et l'obligea à relever la tête. IL le fixa gravement de ses yeux gris.

-L'aimes-tu encore James ?

Le jeune homme fixa son ami de ses yeux perdus qui contrastaient avec la réponse qu'il donnait :

-Lily a été et restera mon premier amour. Merlin sait comme je l'ai aimé ! Et je pense que personne ne pourra jamais prendre sa place. Elle aura toujours une place dans ma vie et rien ne pourra changer cela. Mais non…non je ne l'aime plus, elle a bien trop changé, elle m'a abandonnée. Comment puis-je aimé une femme qui ne me respecte pas ?

-Ce n'est pas à nous de répondre à cette question James, dit Remus

La voix de la sagesse avait parlé. Cette réponse il devait la trouver lui-même. Il allait attendre cette fameuse réunion de divorce, cela lui laissait le temps de réfléchir. De toute façon, il pourrait refuser le divorce au moment venu non ?

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu…

N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review

Bisous et à bientôt !


	8. Quand le Potter débarquent

Hello tout le monde!

J'espère que vous allez bien, que ceux qui ont des partiels s'en sortent :)

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre!

Je vous remercie des retours que j'ai eu sur le dernier chapitre, ils m'ont fait très plaisir. Merci à Sheshe13, Nikki Micky, Eme7001 et Audrey917000.

Ce nouveau chapitre comporte une bonne dose de Lily, une mesure de Harry, un soupçon de James et une pincée de Londubat, en espérant que la recette vous plaise!

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

8-Quand les Potter débarquent.

La nuit était bien avancée en ce 25 avril. Pas un bruit ne perçait le calme paisible de la ville de Plymouth. Pas un ? Si. Dans un petit appartement, à l'intérieur d'une chambre d'enfants des cris se faisaient entendre.

-Ily ! IIIIIIly !

-Ouuuuinn !

Lily fut sortie brusquement du sommeil par les cris qui venaient de la chambre voisine. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux elle avisa son réveil. Cinq heures du matin… Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien les avoir réveiller à cette heure-ci ! Elle sortit de son lit et frissonna quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol froid de la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre des garçons et y pénétra. Neville était assis dans son lit criant le nom de sa marraine de toute la force de ses poumons.

-Qu'y a-t-il bonhomme ? demanda Lily.

Le petit garçon se contenta de pointer le lit du bébé qui hurlait en disant : « 'Ry peure »

Ainsi Neville avait hurlé ainsi parce que son fils l'avait réveillé…elle remercia le petit garçon et lui dit de se rendormir pendant qu'elle s'occupait d'Harry. Avoir une seule chambre pour les deux enfants était vraiment pénible parfois ! Elle se saisit du bébé qui pleurait dans son lit à barreaux et se rendit dans le salon. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et tenta de calmer Harry. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé à arrêter de crier.

-Mon ange, écoute Maman. Il faut que tu dormes tu sais, et moi aussi. Chhhut mon bébé chuut…

Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien le faire pleurer ainsi. Harry n'étais pas un enfant compliqué. Il dormait bien et ne se réveillait jamais à des heures pareilles. Elle observa le petit visage de son fils, rouge à cause des cris. Elle trouva ses yeux bien vitreux. Une petite alarme s'alluma dans son cerveau de médicomage. 'Oh non Harry ! Ne sois pas malade, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !' Elle posa sa main sur le front du bébé et constata qu'il était chaud, pour son plus grand malheur. Elle se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une potion calmante pour bébé qu'elle administra au petit. Cinq minutes plus tard Harry arrêta de pleurer apaisé par le breuvage. Lily soupira, comme si elle avait besoin d'un enfant malade en ce moment. Pourvu que Neville n'attrape pas cela lui aussi. Elle alla recoucher son fils qui devrait bien dormir grâce à la potion et espérait bien en faire autant.

Demain matin, elle préviendrait Jane que Harry n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et si cela ne s'améliorait pas elle aviserait. Ce devait être une grippe, au pire, rien de plus.

Deux heures plus tard, la jeune femme dut se lever pour une nouvelle journée de travail. Harry n'était pas plus en forme que durant la nuit, et refusa de boire son biberon. Neville lui, ne semblait heureusement pas atteint du même mal. Elle mit dans un sac quelques potions, qu'elle confia à Jane en déposant Harry avec consigne de la prévenir en cas de problème. Puis avec un pincement au cœur de laisser son bébé ainsi, elle partit à l'hôpital.

* * *

L'hôpital de Plymouth était très agité en ce jeudi matin. Tous les sorciers de la ville semblaient s'être passé le mot pour faire de mauvaises manipulations de magie. Le petit hall d'entrée était plein à craquer et la pauvre secrétaire ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tout à coup un autre cas arriva. Un homme, blessé à la jambe, qui saignait abondamment, marchait seul vers le comptoir.

-Monsieur !-cria la secrétaire en accourant vers lui. Mais enfin vous êtes irraisonnable d'être venu seul, que vous est-il arrivé ? Asseyez-vous on va vous prendre en charge immédiatement.

Les autre patients présents dans la file d'attente protestèrent et lancèrent un regard peu amène à l'homme qui leur passait devant. La secrétaire n'y prit pas garde et regardant autour d'elle, héla une jeune femme :

-Emma ! Prenez en charge ce monsieur, je pense que c'est assez urgent.

La susnommée, une jeune interne en médicomagie s'avança vers l'homme.

-Bonjour monsieur, je suis Emma, je vais m'occuper de vous. Attendez quelques minutes je vais chercher une chaise roulante pour que vous n'ayez pas à utiliser votre jambe.

-Ce n'est pas la peine mademoiselle, je peux tout à fait marcher !-se récria-t-il.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit raisonnable, monsieur. –dit Emma d'un ton ferme. Attendez-moi là.

L'homme soupira et attendit la jeune femme qui revint quelques minutes plus tard. Elle l'aida à s'installer sur la chaise et le poussa jusqu'à une salle de consultation où elle l'installa sur le lit.

-Bien, monsieur que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Je suis aurore et j'effectuais une mission près d'ici, j'ai reçu un sort mal placé dans la jambe et…me voilà-dit-il en désignant son membre blessé.

-Savez-vous quel sort c'était ?

-Non je n'ai pas entendu.

-Bien je vais regarder cela.

La jeune femme ausculta la jambe de l'homme, sous le sang, l'os était apparent. Il allait mettre quelques jours à se rétablir. Emma lui dit :

-Je ne suis qu'interne, je vais transmettre mes observations à ma supérieure, qui viendra vous dire le traitement. En attendant je vais faire une fiche d'admission.

-Une fiche d'admission ? Je vais donc devoir rester ici ? Mais c'est inutile enfin, une simple potion et tout ira bien.

-Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider monsieur. Quel est votre nom ?

L'homme soupira fortement mais daigna répondre à la jeune femme.

-James Potter.

Emma releva la tête, un sourire éclairant son visage.

-Potter ? Vous êtes le mari du docteur Potter ?

James, étonné mis quelques instants à réagir.

-Euh oui. Vous la connaissez ?

-Bien sûr puisqu'elle travaille ici !

Lily travaillait ici ! Alors ça il ne s'y attendait pas…Il n'avait pas cherché en un an où elle travaillait, par fierté et pour respecter les derniers mots qu'elle lui avait écrit. A ses côtés, la jeune Emma continuait à palabrer :

-Le docteur Potter est vraiment génial, c'est ma supérieure vous savez. Je suis son interne depuis un an, c'est un médicomage super… elle enseigne bien, elle est juste, gentille…

-Emma ! Cesse d'assommer le patient avec tes monologues, que t'ai-je dit à ce propos ?

Emma et James relevèrent brusquement la tête. Devant eux se tenait Lily, le nez dans des dossiers, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle finit de lire la page qu'elle avait commencé et daigna se tourner vers son patient.

« -Bien qu'avons-nous là ?-dit –elle avec un sourire qui disparut dès qu'elle reconnut le patient en question.

-C'est votre mari madame, il est blessé à la jambe-dit Emma de sa voix toujours enjouée ne remarquant pas le trouble des deux époux.

-Lily-salua James d'un ton neutre

-James-répondit-elle. Emma ?

-Oui madame.

-J'aimerais que tu ailles faire des sutures à Mme Ginger, tu sais à quel point elle déteste ça et elle t'aime bien, tu es la seule à avoir une chance avec elle.

-Bien docteur, j'y vais. Au revoir monsieur Potter ! »

James la salua d'un signe de tête avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le couloir. Lily s'avança vers lui et s'empara de la fiche d'observation faite par son interne.

« -Tu étais en mission ? A Plymouth ?-demanda-elle en lisant.

-Oui.

-Mais que peut-il bien se passer ici ?-demanda-t-elle curieuse

-Secret professionnel.

-Mmmh, oui bien sûr, comment-ai-je pu oublier…marmonna Lily-Bon regardons cette jambe. »

Lily s'approcha de lui et ausculta sa blessure.

« -Ton interne est charmante, dit-James prudemment. Il ne savait que dire ! Qu'avait dit ses amis déjà ? Ah oui, ni trop gentil, ni méchant. C'était bien là non ?

-Oh oui. Une vraie perle, elle fera un super médicomage-répondit la jeune femme. »

Bon, en tout cas il avait réussi le miracle de la faire parler sur un sujet neutre…

« -Elle ne tari pas d'éloges sur toi-continua son mari.

-Ah. »

Lily passait sa baguette en murmurant des sort au-dessus de la jambe de James. L'homme lui était gêné, il ne supportait pas le silence pesant qui régnait mais ne trouvait aucun sujet de conversation.

La dernière fois qu'il s'était vu ils avaient signé un papier pour divorcer, mais il ne souhaité pas vraiment parler de ça…

« -Comment-va Neville ?-osa-t-il

-Bien, ses parents lui manquent.

-Pauvre petit.

-…

-Tu t'en sors avec lui chez toi ? Ce n'est pas trop de responsabilité un enfant ? Non parce que tu ne dois pas être habituée … »

Lily releva la tête vers lui, le visage fermé.

« -ça Potter, ce n'est pas à toi de t'en préoccuper. »

James soupira, elle était redevenue totalement fermée. Pas qu'il souhaitait être sympa mais le silence était trop…bizarre entre eux. Ce n'était pas habituel en fait. Les cris oui, mis le silence jamais.

« -Bien Potter, tu vas devoir rester ici cette nuit. Ta jambe a reçu un gros traumatisme et tu as une fracture ouverte. Tu as aggravé ton cas en marchant seul jusqu'ici, toujours aussi irréfléchi ! Je vais te donner deux potions qui vont te guérir cela en plusieurs heures. Une pour la fracture et une pour que les tissus se referment. Cela sera surement douloureux, mais la potion de sommeil et d'anti douleur est incompatible avec ce traitement donc on ne pourra rien faire. Si tout se passe bien tu pourras sortir demain matin avec mon aval. Des questions ? récita-t-elle d'une traite. »

James fit non de la tête en bougonnant, il détestait être cloué au lit, il détestait l'inaction…

« -Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser, bonne journée Potter, et n'embêtes pas les infirmières, je le saurais, dit Lily. Emma va t'apporter les potions d'ici une à deux heures. »

Elle commença à se diriger vers la porte mais James l'interrompit.

« -En fait j'ai une question.

-Je t'écoute, dit Lily en se retournant lentement. Visiblement elle aurait préféré partir vite de la pièce.

-Tu travailles ici depuis…depuis un an et demi ?

-En effet.

-D'accord. Et tu trouves ça juste de demander à ton interne de m'apporter ma potion juste parce que tu ne veux pas me voir ?

-C'est le boulot d'un interne d'obéir à son supérieur, on commence tous par les tâches ingrates !

-Donc ce n'est pas parce que tu es lâche que tu fais cela Lily ?-demanda-t-il en la fixant.»

Elle soutint son regard quelques instants et s'apprêtait à répondre quand un médicomage entra dans la chambre et s'avança vers sa collègue.

« -Lily, tu devrais aller voir en bas. On a reçu un appel pour toi, il semblerait qu'il y ait un problème avec un certain Harry, chuchota-t-il

-Harry ?-demanda la jeune femme paniquée »

Si James n'avait pas entendu la phrase du médicomage, qui l'avait chuchotée, en revanche il entendit très bien l'exclamation de sa femme.

« -Oui Harry, si je me trompe pas. Vas-y, cela semble important, je m'occupe de ce patient.

-Merci Jerry ! je..j'y vais. Et ne t'en fait pas pour ce monsieur, Emma s'en occupe. »

Et Lily, blanche comme un linge sortit sans demander son reste.

« -Qui est Harry ?-demanda James au médicomage »

L'homme le regarda et haussa les épaules avant de sortir à son n'aidait pas vraiment James à comprendre…Qui était ce 'Harry' ? Son petit ami ? Surement quelqu'un de proche vu l'inquiétude que son visage exprimait. Demain, il saurait. Il la cuisinerait jusqu'à ce qu'il sache la vérité, foi de James Potter. Il ne pouvait laisser passer une occasion d'apprendre quelque chose. C'était juste de la curiosité en fait, juste pour savoir qui était l'homme qui le remplaçait, oui de la simple curiosité.

Pendant que James, se posait des questions existentielles, cloué dans son lit, Lily, elle se précipitait jusqu'au rez de chaussée. Dans le hall, la nourrice de Harry l'attendait, Neville à ses côtés.

« -Que se passe-t-il ?-demanda Lily d'une voix blanche.

-Oh Mme Potter vous êtes là-commença la vielle femme- Votre fils à, oh mon dieu ! J'ai eu si peur…

-Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous et expliquez-moi ça-dit Lily d'une voix contrôlée en prenant Neville sur ses genoux. »

La femme s'exécuta et prit une grande inspiration.

« -Nous étions dans le salon avec Neville pendant qu'Harry faisait sa sieste habituelle. Il n'allait pas très bien comme vous me l'aviez précisé ce matin en me l'amenant. Voyant qu'il ne se réveillait pas alors qu'il était bien plus tard que d'habitude je suis montée dans sa chambre. Le petit semblait paisible mais en m'approchant j'ai remarqué qu'il était trop calme, il ne semblait plus respirer. Du coup j'ai contacté immédiatement Ste Marie et me voilà.

-Ou est-il, ou est mon fils ?-demanda Lily en se levant.

-Un médicomage l'a emmené il y a quelques minutes, je…je ne sais pas où ! »

La vieille dame semblait très affectée et Lily tenta de garder son sang-froid.

« -Jane, vous pouvez garder Neville ? Je vais voir ce qui se passe. Et ne vous inquiétez pas vous n'y êtes pour rien-dit-elle avant de partir au pas de course, totalement paniquée. »

Elle finit par trouver son fils, en réanimation, grâce aux informations d'infirmières. Un de ses collègues, Terry, l'avait pris en charge. Elle entra promptement dans la salle :

« -Terry, Terry ! Comment va-t-il ?-demanda-t-elle »

Son collègue la regarda.

« -Tu connais cet enfant Lily ?

-Oui bien sur, c'est mon fils !

-Dans ce cas, il va falloir que tu sortes, je viendrai te voir.

-Mais…-tenta la rouquine.

-Pas de mais, Lily. Tu es la mère d'Harry, je suis son médicomage. Pas de famille ici, tu le sais. Alors sors, ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. »

Vaincue, la jeune mère se laissa entrainer hors de la salle par une infirmière qui l'installa dans une salle d'attente.

« -Attendez-la madame Potter, voulez-vous quelque chose à boire, un café ?

-Non merci.

-Y a-t-il quelqu'un que vous souhaitiez que l'on prévienne, votre mari ?

-Mon mari ?, Lily pensa à James qui était seulement quelques étages au-dessus d'eux et qui n'avait aucune idée de la scène qui se jouait actuellement ici et qui n'en serait aucunement informé ! Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je…je m'en occupe.

-Vous en êtes sûre ?

-oui. »

L'infirmière la laissa alors et Lily se retrouva seule dans la pièce. Pour la première fois elle y était en tant que proche et non en tant que médicomage. La vision était totalement différente et elle compatissait à toutes ses familles qui avaient dû recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle ici, priant pour que cela ne soit pas son cas. Harry était en réanimation. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait loupé ce matin, pour ne pas voir à quel point il était mal. Quelle mère horrible elle faisait. Elle s'en voulait affreusement. Si son petit ange avait quelque chose de grave elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

Heureusement pour elle l'attente ne fut pas trop longue, et Terry entra bientôt dans la salle d'attente. Elle le vit prendre une chaise et s'installer en face d'elle comme elle l'avait fait des centaines de fois pour expliquer les situations à des patients. Elle essaya d'occulter tout son savoir de médicomage. Elle était présente en tant que mère dans cette salle, il ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter en essayant d'interpréter chaque mimique de Terry.

« -Lily-commença –t-il de sa voix grave. Tout d'abord soit rassurée, ton fils va bien. »

La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement, parfois une simple phrase pouvait guérir bien des maux.

« -Que s'est-il passé alors ? J'ai bien vu qu'il avait de la fièvre ce matin, mais je pensais à une simple grippe, ou une poussée de dents.

-Tu es une née moldue n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily leva un regard méfiant vers son collègue, c'était une question lourde de sens ces derniers temps, quel était le rapport ?

« -Oui mais pourquoi ?

-Et bien, comme tu n'as pas été élevée dans le monde sorcier tu ne connais pas toutes les maladies habituelles des enfants sorciers.

-Je suis pourtant médicomage.

-Oui mais moi je suis pédiatre-contra-t-il. Ce qu'Harry a eu est rare mais pas anormal pour un petit sorcier.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Vois-tu, tous les sorciers manifestent leur magie à des âges différents. C'est un phénomène extrêmement complexe et les chercheurs n'ont jamais réussi à comprendre ce qui se passe exactement pour que la magie sorte. L'âge à laquelle la magie apparait n'est pas précurseur du pouvoir du sorcier hein, mais Harry semble faire partie de ceux qui l'ont très tôt. Or comme il n'a encore que huit mois, autant de magie est difficile à encaisser pour son corps. C'est pourquoi il a fait un malaise tout à l'heure. Cela aurait pu être plus grave, il va rester ici cette nuit, les enfants dans ce cas sont à surveiller de près. Mais ne t'en fait pas avec une potion catalysante spéciale, il ne risque pas d'avoir d'autre réaction de ce genre. Peut être une poussée de fièvre de temps en temps.

-Oh, j'ignorais tout cela ! Cela veut dire qu'Harry peut maintenant faire de la magie ?

-Oui, malheureusement pour toi-dit Terry avec un sourire, pas facile à gérer si tu veux mon avis ! »

La jeune femme répondit à son sourire avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

-Merci, merci Terry de l'avoir sauver…

L'homme était un peu gêner de cet élan, il lui tapota maladroitement le dos.

« -Je n'ai fait que mon boulot-bafouilla-t-il.

-Oui mais c'était mon fils, alors merci !-dit-elle en s'écartant, je peux le voir ?

-Oui, oui vas-y il est en salle de réveil. »

Lily disparut de la salle et se dirigea vers celle de réveil. Elle entra et trouva son petit Harry endormi dans un lit d'hôpital. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces En sentant le petit cœur de son fils battre contre le sien elle se rendit compte à quel point elle avait eu peur. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et regarda le visage pale de son fils, à cause des récents évènements.

« -Maman t'aime mon ange-lui murmura-t-elle. »

Elle le surveillerait de près, quoiqu'en dise Terry, elle ne serait pas rassurée à chaque fois qu'elle le coucherait. Alors cette nuit elle le veillerait, chaque minute, pour vérifier qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, elle pouvait bien prendre sa fin d'après-midi pour veiller sur son fils. Auparavant elle devait tout de même rassurer Jane et confier Neville à Emeline pour la nuit si elle devait elle-même la passer là. A regret, elle reposa le bébé dans son lit, vérifia qu'une infirmière était bien présente en cas de problèmes et partit vers l'accueil ses pensées tournées vers son fils. Mais personne dans cet hôpital ne semblait décidé à la laisser tranquille. Au détour d'un couloir, Emma, son étudiante, lui sauta dessus.

« -Docteur Potter ! »

Lily n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à parler travail, mais son étudiante méritait tout de même son attention.

« -Oui Emma ?-dit-elle

-Nous avons un problème avec votre mari, il ne fait qu'appeler les infirmières pour des demandes plus incongrues les unes que les autres, vous ne pouvez pas passer le voir et lui dire de se calmer ? »

Son mari ! Elle l'avait totalement oublié… A croire que les Potter s'étaient donné le mot pour être tous malades au même moment. Mais elle ne comptait pas aller le voir maintenant, elle était trop faible pour cacher ses émotions. Et puis un enfant malade était suffisant à gérer, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un deuxième enfant, capricieux de surcroit à surveiller en plus.

« -Ecoute Emma, je ne travaille plus cette après-midi, et je te fais confiance pour régler ce problème toi-même d'accord ?

-Mais docteur, c'est votre mari et je pensais que vous pourriez peut-être…-dit Emma d'une voix timide.

-Ici Monsieur Potter est un patient et je suis sa médicomage, rien de plus. Il est un patient comme les autres. Et croyez-moi, je ne suis pas la personne qu'il écoutera, dit-elle d'un ton sec. »

Emma se renfrogna, étonnée par le ton de sa supérieure.

« -Bien, docteur-répondit-elle sobrement »

Lily se radoucit, voyant qu'elle avait choquée son élève.

« -Excuse-moi Emma, j'ai eu quelques ennuis familiaux cet après-midi et je suis un peu perturbée. Je ne vais pas travaillée pendant la fin de journée, est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais prendre en charge tous les patients que je devais voir ? Tu me feras un compte rendu demain matin. »

Le sourire revint éclairer le visage de la jeune femme, qui releva la tête, fière de cette marque de confiance.

« -Oui bien, sur, je vous promets d'en prendre soin. Je ne vous décevrai pas !-dit-elle

-Je le sais Emma, allez file, tu as du boulot ! »

La jeune étudiant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'éloigna à grands pas sous le sourire indulgent de Lily. A une époque elle aussi avait été une étudiante pleine de zèle, fière de la moindre remarque d'un supérieur. Emma était douée, et Lily lui laissait ses patients sans inquiétude. La jeune femme put enfin rejoindre l'accueil de l'hôpital sans faire d'autres rencontres, elle y retrouva Jane et Neville, qui attendaient impatiemment des nouvelles, qu'elle se dépêcha de leur fournir, assurant à la pauvre nourrice qu'elle n'y pouvait absolument rien. Une fois celle-ci partit, Lily se tourna vers Neville. Elle s'était attaché à lui au fil des jours, plus qu'auparavant et elle le considérait désormais presque comme son fils. C'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle contacta Emeline par cheminée pour lui demander de la prendre en charge cette nuit. A son grand soulagement, son amie répondit présente, et arriva une demi-heure plus tard.

« -Lily ! Alors raconte-moi ce qui se passe !-dit Emeline en arrivant dans le hall de l'hôpital avec l'indiscrétion qui lui était propre. »

La rouquine lui expliqua toute l'histoire de Harry sous l'œil attentif et compatissant d'Emeline. Une fois le récit fini, celle-ci la serra dans ses bras.

« -Oh Lil', je comprends que tu aies eu peur. Prends soin de Harry ce soir et cette nuit et veille sur lui. Neville et moi ça va bien se passer t'inquiète.

-Merci-dit Lily avec un sourire fragile. Tu es une amie en or, tu le sais ça ?

-Oui bien sur que je le sais !-répondit la brunette avec un sourire arrogant qui s'effaça quand elle reçut une petite tape sur l'épaule de la part de Lily.

-Hey ! Me frappe pas…

-Tu le méritais !

-Peut-être. Bon je comptais venir te voir ce soir, pour te dire une bonne nouvelle, parce que oui, ça arrive de temps en temps ! »

Lily reporta toute son attention sur Emeline, avide de savoir ce qui la mettait tant de bonne humeur.

« -Et bien raconte !-dit-elle impatiente.

-J'ai été voir Frank et Alice à midi pendant ma pause et j'ai croisé le médicomage.

-John ?

-Oui, il m'a dit qu'avec les progrès qu'avait faits Frank en autonomie, et en stabilité émotionnelle il était prêt à revoir Neville. John espère que cela le fasse réagir.

-C'est vrai ?-réagit Lily, un peu fort si elle interprétait bien le regard noire de la réceptionniste de l'hôpital.

-On ne peut plus véridique, assura Emeline avec un grand sourire »

Lily laissa elle aussi un sourire fendre son visage, heureuse. Ca avançait, doucement, mais ça avançait.

Ce fut le cœur un peu plus léger qu'elle embrassa Neville et repartit veiller son fils. Comme quoi le monde n'était pas si noir. Frank pourrait revoir son fils, et même si Lily était consciente que cela pourrait ne mener à rien, c'était un grand pas en avant. Depuis trois semaines qu'il était à l'hôpital, le mari d'Alice récupérait petit à petit des dommages causés par les doloris reçus. Sur le plan psychologique, l'homme avait tendance dans la semaine qui avait suivi son réveil, à avoir de nombreuses sautes d'humeur qui le faisait passer du bonheur extatique à la vue d'une fleur à une fureur sans nom face à des infirmières. Mais depuis quelques jours il s'était calmé, et s'il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie, Lily avait avec lui des conversations de plus en plus sensées. Sur le plan physique ses gestes étaient chaque jour un peu moins brouillon même si la guérison serait encore longue. Oui Frank Londubat faisait des progrès indéniables. Contrairement à sa femme. Mais Lily s'interdisait de penser au statu quo de l'état d'Alice alors qu'il y avait d'aussi bonne nouvelles concernant Frank. Car si leur médicomage avait permis à Neville de voir son père, il devrait surement attendre un certain temps avant de pouvoir rendre visite à sa mère. La jeune femme était restée dans le même état durant trois semaines, sans prononcer un mot, ni esquisser un mouvement. La nuit elle enchainait cauchemar sur cauchemar. Oui son amie inquiétait énormément Lily, à chaque instant, mais ce soir elle se réjouissait pour Frank. Car c'était une victoire tout de même et que chaque chose positive méritait d'être accueillie.

Sur ces pensées elle retourna au chevet d'Harry, et contempla des heures durant son petit visage adorable, si semblable à celui de son père. Elle aimait tellement son bébé…En regardant son petit visage d'ange, elle renoua avec une vieille habitude qu'elle avait perdu ces dernières semaines depuis que Neville habitait chez elle. Elle parla à son fils endormi. Elle faisait souvent ça depuis sa naissance. Lui confiant, ses soucis et ses bonheurs, ses joies et ses craintes.

« -Mon amour, toi et moi on est fort. Tu seras un homme formidable Harry, comme ton père, enfin non, pas exactement pareil quand même ! Mais tu auras son sens de l'amitié, et sa droiture aussi, sa joie de vivre et sa chevelure ! Tant que tu n'hérites pas de tous ses défauts…Son arrogance, sa lâcheté… Ah mon pauvre petit, est-ce une vraie vie que je t'offre là ? J'ai fait beaucoup de choix dans ma vie, Harry. Parmi les plus difficiles, quitter ton père, puis choisir de te garder, toi mon fils, et te cacher. Et bientôt je serai divorcée… Mon nom sera Evans, comme avant… Mais toi Harry, tu seras toujours un Potter, et je sais qu'un jour je devrai faire face à tes questions. Et ce jour-là, le jour où tu apprendras tout, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop mon fils. D'être aussi faible et fuyante. Mais sache une chose Harry James Potter, quoique tu penses de moi, je serai là, éternellement, pour veiller sur toi, pour te consoler de tes problèmes. Tu peux m'oublier, me détester, quand tu auras besoin de moi je serai là, parce que je t'aime mon fils. »

* * *

« -Mr Jonson a des constantes stables, il ne s'est pas encore réveillé depuis son opération mais il semble en bonne voie. L'état de Mme Hilary a encore empiré, je pense qu'il va falloir l'opérer bientôt. Mr Grove sort ce soir, sa main est guérie. J'ai donné sa Potion à monsieur Potter, il vous reste à vérifier l'état de sa jambe pour voir s'il est en état de sortir. Quant à Mme Ginger… »

Lily écoutait Emma déblatérer sur tout leur patient en ce vendredi matin tout en tentant de s'éclaircir les idées avec un bon café. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, observant son fils de peur qu'il ne refasse un malaise, malgré les encouragements des infirmières à aller se reposer. Ce matin elle avait juste eu le temps de transplaner à son appartement pour sauter dans une robe de sorcier propre et se nettoyer le visage avant de reprendre son service. Elle était épuisée et inquiète et bénissait le ciel d'avoir une interne aussi organisée.

« -Bien Emma, tu as fait du bon boulot. Ça te dérange si je m'occupe de Mr Potter seule pendant que tu prépares Mr Trent pour sa rééducation ? Je te rejoins là-bas.

-Non, pas de problème, répondit la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner. »

Lily finit d'une traite son café pour se donner de l'énergie et se dirigea vers la chambre de James. Autant affronter les problèmes de bon matin. Quand elle entra dans la chambre James la salua d'un :

« -Tu as une mine épouvantable. »

Ok. Ça commençait bien.

« -On a pas tous la chance d'avoir des nuits complètes-répondit-elle. Alors voyons cette jambe. Tu as encore mal ?

-Non »

Lily posa encore quelques questions sans tenir compte du regard scrutateur de son mari.

« -Bien tu vas pouvoir sortir, tout est dans l'ordre.

-Super, grommela-t-il. En fait, demanda-t-il l'air de rien, comment va Harry ? »

La médicomage qui signait son formulaire de sortie releva brusquement la tête.

« -Harry ?! Mais…que…comment…-dit-elle paniquée

-Oui Harry, ton petit ami pour lequel tu t'es tant inquiétée hier, et sur qui tu sembles avoir veillée toute la nuit au point de ne pas fermer l'œil. Ne fais pas semblant je t'ai entendu dire son nom ! »

En d'autres circonstances Lily aurait ricané de l'ironie de la situation, mais à ce moment seul le soulagement l'envahissait. James pensait que Harry était son petit ami, et bien soit. C'était mieux ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache, pas encore. C'était plus simple comme ça.

« -Harry va bien, répondit-elle simplement. »

Elle ne mentait pas, elle omettait juste de le contredire.

« -Oh j'en suis heureux, dit James sarcastique. Aurais-je un jour le plaisir de rencontrer cet usurpateur ?

-James, arrête ce ton sarcastique s'il te plait, tu te rends ridicule-dit Lily

-Ridicule, vraiment ? Et toi quand tu courrais vers ton bien aimé comme une pauvre petite en mal d'amour pour l'entourer de tes bras et le réconforter tu n'avais pas l'air ridicule ? »

Lily serra les dents. Elle n'était pas sure qu'il la trouverait ridicule si il savait qui était vraiment Harry.

« -Est-ce si ridicule de s'inquiéter pour ceux à qui on tient ?-demanda-t-elle »

Il sembla prit au dépourvu par la réponse de sa femme.

« -Euh non, concéda-t-il. Mais encore faut-il avoir la capacité d'aimer ! Dois-je en conclure que tu ne tiens absolument plus à moi si je tiens compte de la non inquiétude dont tu as fait preuve quand tu m'a vu blessé hier ? »

Lily haussa les sourcils. C'était une question très intéressante qui méritait approfondissement. Il avait toujours le don pour poser les questions qui fâchent.

« -Potter, mon monde ne tourne plus autour de ta petite personne depuis un certain temps vois-tu. Tu t'attendais à quoi, à ce que je cours dans tes bras en voyant ta jambe ensanglanté comme une 'pauvre petite en mal d'amour' comme tu dis si bien ?

-Non, reconnut-il, non je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Heureusement-grommela Lily dans sa barbe inexistante. Bon pour en revenir à des choses plus concrètes, tu vas pouvoir quitter l'hôpital, prends cette potion pendant une semaine à chaque repas. Pas de missions pendant une semaine. Et passe dans vendredi prochain pour faire vérifier tout ça. Comme c'est plus simple pour toi je peux peut-être te faire un papier pour que tu ailles à Sainte Mangouste, ça t'évitera le déplacement jusqu'ici.

-Euh d'accord-dit James dans une grimace, détestant être de repos.

-Bien. Au fait James, la prochaine fois évite d'énerver les pauvres infirmières qui n'en ont absolument rien à faire que tu t'ennuies et qui ont à gérer des patients dans un état bien plus préoccupant que le tien, ça évitera que mon interne doive me déranger en me demandant de calmer mon 'mari', finit-elle en colère. »

James répondit d'un seul petit sourire satisfait. Cet idiot devait être content de l'avoir déranger en plus. Ah, l'imbécile.

« -Sur ce James, je m'en vais, j'ai d'autres patients à voir, finit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-C'était un plaisir Lily, dit James d'un ton neutre. Et n'oublie pas d'embrasser Harry de ma part surtout. »

Lily serra les poings dans les poches de sa blouse. Il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Elle se retourna et dit :

« -Ah Potter, j'oubliais. J'ai reçu notre convocation pour le ministère ce matin. Pour le divorce. Mercredi prochain, 9h. Ne sois pas en retard. »

Puis elle sortir avec un petit sourire de satisfaction de lui avoir cloué le bec. Une fois hors de la chambre elle regarda la liste de patients qui s'étalait sur la fiche qu'elle tenait et mit une petite croix devant le nom de Potter.

Patient numéro un : fait. Il avait au moins eut le bon gout de la réveiller complètement. Elle était maintenant d'attaque pour une nouvelle journée avant de rentrer chez elle avec Harry et Neville, comme avant.

* * *

Et voilou!

Alors, qu'en pensez vous?


	9. C'est ma guerre, mon combat

Bonsoir, bonjour!

J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que ce début de nouvelle année vous satisfait;

De mon coté, je suis toujours heureuse de publier cette histoire. En ce moment, je suis en plein dedans. Je rêve de Lily et James de suis dans leur pensée, je vis avec eux! Je leur fait faire mille scénarios avant de tomber sur le bon!

En tout cas c'est bouolé jusqu'au chapitre 12, 5 autres sont bien avancés. J'écris pas dans l'ordre...

Et contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé au début, bah elle fera pas que 15 chapitres...mais plutôt quelques 25!

Merci, merci pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre:Lili, KoraKay et NikkiMicky, vos compliments me font très plaisir.

Une petite réponse pour Lili: Bonjour à toi, et vraiment un grand merci pour ta review, elle m'a laissé un grand sourire! Ta fic préférée? j'en rougis encore! Merci pour tes compliment sur la psychologie et tout ça! j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bizzzzz

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et j'attends vos avis!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

9-C'est ma guerre, mon combat

Ses pas foulaient la petite rue qui menait au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix où elle avait rendez-vous dans cinq minutes avec le professeur Dumbledore. Elle était plongée dans ses réflexions, doutant du choix qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle n'en avait pas parlé avec Emeline, d'habitude c'était plutôt avec Alice qu'elle abordait des sujets aussi sérieux. Mais Alice, du fond de son lit d'hôpital d'où elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, ne lui était pas d'une grande aide. Elle savait que sa vie était déjà chargée, elle savait aussi qu'elle devrait côtoyer certaines personnes qu'elle aurait préféré éviter et qu'elle avait besoin de plus d'heures de sommeil. Depuis qu'Harry était rentré de l'hôpital il y a deux jours, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se lever plusieurs fois par nuit pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. C'était ridicule, elle le savait, Terry lui avait assuré qu'avec les potions qu'il prenait, sa magie ne risquait pas de faire une nouvelle fois des sienne mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et cela réduisait encore plus ses nuits déjà perturbées par des doutes incessants et raccourcies par de lourdes journées. Mais à quoi cela servait de se torturer l'esprit, alors qu'au final elle savait très bien qu'elle irait au bout de sa démarche, malgré sa situation. Son choix était fait, depuis longtemps, depuis cette nuit où Alice et Frank avaient été attaqués. Les voir ensuite si changés n'avaient fait que confirmer ses convictions. Lily reprenait du service dans les missions de l'ordre du phénix.

Elle entra donc dans la petite maison de bois bien silencieuse, chose rare. Elle découvrit dans la salle qui servait pour les réunions le professeur Dumbledore penché sur un manuscrit, le front plissé de concentration. La ride formée vieillissait l'homme et le rendait vulnérable, bien loin de l'image du sorcier invincible que l'on s'imaginait. Dumbledore n'était qu'un homme, et un homme n'était pas éternel. Lily admira encore une fois cet homme qui faisait tant pour la communauté malgré son grand âge et tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu.

« -Oh, bonjour Lily, dit le directeur en la voyant arriver. Comment-allez-vous ? Et Harry et Neville ?

-Bonjour Albus, les enfants vont bien même si Harry m'a fait peur l'autre jour, il a eu un malaise à cause de sa magie.

-Oh…, fit le vieux sorcier songeur, voilà qui ne sera pas facile à gérer pour vous. Mais asseyez-vous donc Lily, et expliquez-moi pourquoi vous vouliez me voir ce week-end.

La jeune femme s'exécuta en s'asseyant sur la chaise qui faisait face au sorcier.

-Bien, voilà Albus. J'aimerai reprendre du service sur le terrain dans l'ordre.

Le directeur de Poudlard observa son ancienne élève par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Pourquoi cela Lily ? Qu'est-ce qui vous motive à vouloir être sur le terrain de nouveau ?

-Je veux être active. Faire des potions, étudier des plans, j'aime beaucoup ça, mais l'adrénaline me manque, plus que jamais. J'ai BESOIN d'être sur le terrain, d'extérioriser toute ma colère, de ma battre pour mes convictions. Je ne suis pas faite pour l'inaction.

-Si je puis me permettre Lily, vous êtes loin d'être inactive, dit le directeur avec un petit sourire.

-Soit. Mais j'ai absolument besoin de faire quelque chose de concret, Albus.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

-L'attaque des Londubat, répondit honnêtement Lily. Cela m'a touché personnellement et j'ai envie de les venger, de tout faire pour qu'ils ne se soient pas battu en vain. Je veux construire un monde meilleur pour leur fils et pour le mien. Et je sais me battre, alors pourquoi priver plus longtemps notre défense d'une baguette.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient face à l'acharnement que Lily mettait dans ses paroles.

-Etes-vous consciente que vous serez amenée à côtoyer James ?

-Oui professeur.

-Vous savez qu'il est possible que vous soyez avec lui sur une mission, ou avec Peter, Sirius ou Remus ?

-Oui Albus.

-Cela vous gênera-t-il, car il me semble que c'est précisément cet argument en plus de celui de votre grossesse qui vous avait poussé à arrêter les missions il y a plus d'un an ?

-Je pense être capable de mettre cela de côté maintenant. C'est la guerre dehors et c'est bien plus important que nos différends. James est engagé dans cette guerre, c'est une des choses qui font que je l'ai aimé, mais je ne vais pas m'empêcher de suivre mes convictions parce que nous ne sommes plus sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Je vous croie Lily mais ne sous estimez jamais vos propres sentiments. N'oubliez pas que dans une guerre, il n'y a que deux camps. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'avoir des conflits internes à gérer.

-je comprends Albus, je serai cordiale avec eux, ne vous en faites pas.

-Bien, je vous fais confiance Lily, vous êtes intelligente et vous savez où sont les priorités.

-Alors vous acceptez ?-demanda-t-elle plein d'espoir.

-Bien sur-sourit Dumbledore. Vous êtes une combattante déterminée Lily et chaque baguette en plus est à considérer. Je suis honoré de vous compter de nouveau parmi nous.

-Merci Albus, répondit Lily, heureuse d'être allé au bout de sa démarche.

-Bien Lily, je vais devoir retourner à Poudlard. Portez-vous bien ! Et la prochaine réunion sera vendredi prochain, je vous y attends.

-Bien sûr, j'y serai.

Le vieil homme se leva et enfila une cape rouge orné d'étoiles vertes qui jurait affreusement avec sa robe bleue. Il adressa un sourire à la jeune femme.

-Au revoir Lily.

Et il disparut laissant Lily seule. Elle faisait officiellement partie des membres actifs de l'ordre du phénix, de nouveau. Elle avait juste à le dire à Emeline, elle se doutait que son amie la soutiendrait. Elle lui en parlerait ce soir, elles avaient prévu de sortir toutes les deux, ou plutôt Emeline avait obligée Lily à sortir se détendre un peu et la rouquine avait été contrainte d'accepter.

Quelques heures plus tard donc, Lily se retrouva dans un bar moldu. Elle avait laissé les deux garçons chez Molly pour leur plus grand plaisir et avait donné mille et une recommandations pour Harry sous le regard consterné d'Emeline et affectueux de Molly qui lui avait assuré qu'elle avait déjà connu ça avec un de ses fils, Percy, et que Lily n'avait aucun soucis à se faire.

Les cheveux remontés en un chignon lâche, légèrement maquillée, Lily ne passait pas inaperçue au milieu de ce bar moldu. A son plus grand agacement plusieurs regards se posaient sur elle et son amie. Emeline aussi était à son avantage, portant les seuls vêtements moldus qu'elle possédait et qu'elle n'utilisait que pour les sorties de ce genre. Lily, Alice et Emeline avait toujours préféré sortir du coté moldu, trouvant cela plus excitant et plus varié. Ignorant les regards de certains, elles s'installèrent toutes les deux à une table et commandèrent à boire.

« -Lily, souris un peu, gronda Emeline. Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi, loin de toute la pression de ces derniers temps, et parler de sujets légers avec ma meilleure amie, alors s'il te plait… »

Lily sourit face à la moue implorante de son ami.

« -Ok, ok ! Ce soir c'est la trêve ! Je voulais seulement te dire un mot par rapport à un truc important et après promis on parle garçons, de ton frère et d'un tas d'autres trucs futiles !

-D'ac, je t'écoute, tu as cinq minutes, le temps maximum que je peux résister à ce verre de vodka et après mon cerveau se déconnecte de tout truc sérieux !

-D'accord ! En fait, je réintègre les missions de l'ordre-dit Lily

-Quoi ?!-sursauta Emeline.

-Je reprends du service Emy, répéta indulgemment Lily

-Tu reprends les missions de l'ordre ?!-demanda Emeline

-Oui, confirma Lily

-Mais, mais, tu ne peux pas !-accusa son amie

-Pourquoi cela ?-demanda Lily franchement surprise

-Mais tu as Harry et Neville, s'il t'arrive quelque chose, ils ne t'auront plus Lily, as-tu pensé à ça ?

-Bien sûr que j'ai pensé à ça, dit Lily agacée. Mais c'est pour eux que je veux me battre, pour leur offrir un monde meilleur.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable, dit sa meilleure amie.

-Depuis quand suis-je raisonnable ? Et toi depuis quand l'es-tu ? demanda avec ironie la rouquine.

-Je suis raisonnable depuis que j'ai mûri, que j'ai seulement vingt-six ans, une amie à l'hôpital pour peut-être sa vie entière et une autre qui a bien trop de problèmes à gérer pour une seule personne pour avoir le besoin de se rajouter des missions en plus, dit-Emeline d'une voix accusatrice.

-Ca ne te ressemble pas de parler comme ça Emeline, dit Lily

-Non en effet, mais notre seule amie un tant soit peu sensée n'est pas en état de te remonter les bretelles alors je m'en charge.

-Ne remplace pas Alice, Emeline ! Tu n'en a pas le droit ! L'accusa Lily en se levant avec une immense douleur mêlée à de la colère dans les yeux. »

Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard durant de longues secondes. Aucune des deux ne voulaient céder un pouce de terrain à l'autre. Finalement Emeline abdiqua et soupira :

-Je ne veux pas prendre sa place Lily, je ne suis pas elle. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre ! Pas toi en plus ! Tu es totalement surmenée, les missions sont dangereuses, tu risques gros ! dit Emeline, suppliante.

Lily se radoucit aux paroles de son amie.

-Oh Emeline, je sais que tu ne veux pas me perdre. Mais songe à moi qui suis sur la touche, je te vois partir en mission le cœur lourd alors que je ne peux rien faire. Moi aussi je m'inquiète mais je te laisse faire, je suis consciente du danger Emy, mais c'est ma guerre aussi, et je veux me battre.

-Lily, je risque gros c'est vrai. Mais ne comprends-tu pas que tu es encore plus en danger que moi ?

-Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ! Je sais me défendre !

-Calme-toi, je ne suis pas en train de dire que tu es une incapable ma sorcière préférée ! Tu es même très douée. Mais aurais-tu oublié un détail ? Tu es une née moldue Lily !

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Et alors ?

-Alors ne fais pas l'ignorante ! Tu es bien plus en danger ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu as combattu le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même trois fois ? Cette guerre est meurtrière, tu-sais-qui en a après les nés moldus, alors s'il te plait pour une fois dans ta vie, aies un minimum d'instinct de survie, dit Emeline

-Je crois que tu ne me comprends pas Emy, je sais tout cela ! Mais suis-je moins en danger en restant chez moi ? Je ne suis pas sure ! Etre une née moldue fait de moi quelqu'un de bien plus concernée ! Je veux me battre, je veux défendre mes opinions, jusqu'au bout. Il pense que les nés moldus sont des moins que rien, renoncer ne fera que confirmer ses dires. Je ne lui donnerai pas raison ! Je n'ai pas à rougir de mes origines, j'en suis fière. C'est ma guerre Emy, je me battrai !

Lily observa Emeline qui semblait en plein combat intérieur, et qui finit par prendre la main de Lily.

"-Lil', j'ai perdu la bataille n'est-ce pas ?

C'était plus qu'une question, c'était une affirmation.

-Dumbledore est déjà au courant… Et s'il te plait ne m'en veut pas pour cela, j'ai besoin de toi…de ton soutien, dit la jeune femme avec un triste sourire.

-Oh Lily, bien sûr que je te soutiens. Même si je m'inquiète pour toi. Mais promet moi une chose : sois prudente !

-Bien sûr ! Tu me connais !-sourit la jeune femme.

-Bah justement…grommela son amie.

Lily fit une tête faussement estomaquée.

-Moi imprudente, pfff…Est-ce que je te demande d'être discrète moi ?"

Ce fut au tour d'Emeline de s'indigner sous le sourire satisfait de Lily. Après quelques chamailleries, Emeline attrapa son verre.

"-Bon je crois que les cinq minutes son largement passées et mon verre de vodka m'appelle. Alors à partir de maintenant les mots guerre, ordre, travail, fatigue et hôpital sont totalement proscrits ! Place aux garçons et à tout autre sujet futile !

-Bien, à vos ordres m'dame ! A la tienne Emy, dit Lily en levant son verre avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

-A la tienne, répondit la brunette.

-Alors qu'as-tu à me raconter de beau, on va éviter ma vie sentimentale, c'est un carnage ! A toi l'honneur, dit Lily, comment ça avance avec Benji ?"

Emeline faillit s'étouffer dans son verre en entendant le nom de l'homme.

"-Oh toi, dit Lily en pointant un doigt accusateur vers son amie, tu as des choses à m'avouer !

-En fait, dit Emeline en rougissant, je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois en rire ou en pleurer…

-Et bien raconte moi, j'en jugerai par moi-même, dit Lily, curieuse.

-Bon, ok. Tu vois, c'était vendredi dernier…"

 _La réunion de l'ordre venait de finir, Emeline discutait avec Marlene sur la prochaine mission qu'elles effectueraient ensemble. Tout à coup, Emeline repéra Benji Fenwick qui était sur le point de partir. Le jeune homme l'avait toujours fasciné. Gentil, attentionné, persévérant, droit et drôle, il avait tapé dans l'œil d'Emeline depuis plusieurs années. Et celle-ci tentait en vain, sous les regards fatalistes et amusés de Lily et Alice ainsi que du reste de l'ordre qui avait remarqué son petit jeu, pas très discret, de se rapprocher de lui. Et aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception._

 _"-Excuse-moi Marlene, je dois parler à Benji."_

 _Et elle partit sous le regard peiné de Marlene qui savait que la jeune femme allait encore se faire rembarrer._

 _"-Hey Benji ! Attends, le héla Emeline_

 _L'homme se retourna et regarda la jeune femme._

 _-Oui Emeline, qu'y a-t-il ?_

 _-Ça te dirait de boire un verre avec moi ?"_

 _Benji soupira et fixa la jeune femme._

 _"-Ecoute Emeline, je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu es une femme ravissante et très sympa mais tu as un défaut."_

 _La brunette qui avait rougie aux compliments, demanda avec hésitation :_

 _-"Lequel ?_

 _-Tu es une femme."_

 _Emeline fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Elle était une femme, en effet. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il préférait les hommes ?!_

 _"-Tu veux dire que… que tu es gay ?_

 _-Oui Emeline, c'est ce que je veux dire._

 _-Oh ! fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à prononcer."_

 _L'homme l'observa quelques instants._

 _"-Je suis désolé Emeline."_

 _Et il partit, laissant la jeune femme bouche bée, et sous les quelques regard moqueurs des membres encore présents._

"-Et voilà Lily, tu sais tout !

-Tu veux dire que Benji est gay ?!- demanda la rouquine, étonnée.

-Et oui…"

Lily éclata alors d'un rire incontrôlé.

"-Hey ! C'est pas dôle Lil' ! Ne te fous pas de moi !

-Je…suis … désolée Emy…, articula Lily en reprenant son souffle, mais si c'est drôle, tu as poursuivi un mec pendant trois ans, et il était…gay ! dit-elle en repartant dans son fou rire.

-Oh ça va ! T'imagines pas la honte que j'ai eu, tout l'ordre a entendu…

-Si, si j'imagine très bien, dit la rouquine en se calmant. Moi qui croyais que ma vie amoureuse était un désastre, tu peux venir avec moi sur le podium finalement !

-Merci, grommela Emy

-N'empêche, c'est fou ! Tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ?

-Bah non ! Quoique après réflexion, il était peut-être un peu trop parfait…

-Tu m'étonnes… Ah ma pauvre Emy ! Au moins maintenant tu peux repartir de zéro, on va te trouver un homme je te le jure !

-Oh non Lil' pas de plan foireux ! Ou alors, je t'en trouve un à toi aussi, la taquina Emy

-Ah non ! Moi j'ai déjà un homme dans ma vie.

-Ah oui et qui ça ? demanda Emeline en fronçant les sourcils.

-Harry bien sûr !

-Effectivement on peut difficilement faire mieux !commenta Emeline un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, pas trop bruyant, ne parle jamais pour ne rien dire, me fait des sourires à volonté, mange sans faire d'histoire, dort bien… l'homme parfait !

-Peut-être devrais-je adopter un enfant dans ce cas !

-Mmmhm non, pour toi il faut trouver un homme mûr.

-Intelligent.

-Beau

-Attentionné

-Pas timide

-Pas jaloux

-Ni possessif

-Qui aime les femmes de caractère

-De mauvais caractère…, précisa Lily

-Battant

-Pas gay ! rit Lily

-Jeune, finit Emeline

-Et… et si tu trouves cet homme-là je te le pique tout de suite ! Ça n'existe pas !

-Pauvre Harry, tu le quitterais ?… N'empêche qu'un homme comme ça, moi ça m'irait pas mal ! James était pas mal dans son genre avant.

-Mmmh oui, c'est vrai, dit Lily avec un sourire triste.

-Aux petits soins

-Persévérant ! ajouta Lily en pensant à ses années à Poudlard

-Drôle

-Plein de joie de vivre

-Sportif

-Doué

\- Fonceur, continua Emeline

-Oui, certes mais il faut ajouter arrogant pointa Lily

-Trop fier aussi, et trop…présent, étouffant pour moi!

-Et tu oublies infidèle, finit Lily dans un souffle.

-Ah oui… ce n'était finalement pas le bon !

-Décidément pas ! affirma Lily.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de la race hostile des Potter, tu déjeunes avec sa mère mardi, non ?"

Lily tourna son verre dans sa main nerveusement.

"-Oui, je n'ai pas pu refuser, cette femme est une de celles à qui l'on ne peut pas dire non !

-C'est sûr, elle en impose !

-Je me demande pourquoi elle tient tant à me voir…

-Pour mieux te manger mon petit… susurra Emeline."

Lily rit doucement.

"-Le pire c'est que tu as certainement raison ! dit-elle"

Les deux filles finirent leurs verres dans un petit silence songeur.

"-Bon, dit Lily, ce n'est pas en restant assise que tu trouveras la perle rare, allez viens, allons danser Emy."

Lily saisit la main de son amie et l'entraîna vers la piste du bar, ou elle se mit à se mouvoir au rythme de la musique. Les filles enchainèrent des danses et quelques verres de vodka pendant une bonne demi-heure sans se rendre compte des quelques regards qui glissaient sur elles. Emeline éconduit deux ou trois idiots sous les rires de Lily. A un moment alors que les eux jeunes filles se déhanchaient sur la piste, quelque peu alcoolisées, un homme s'approcha. Grand, blond, avec une bonne carrure, il était plutôt agréable à regarder. Il s'approcha de Lily.

« -Bonjour Mademoiselle, susurra-t-il avec un sourire de séducteur. Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose ?

Lily le toisa des pieds à la tête sans aucune retenue et finit par brandir sa main où trônait son alliance.

-Désolée, mais je suis mariée ! Bonne soirée monsieur, répondit-elle avant de se retourner vers Emeline sans voir le regard dépité de l'homme.

On amie riait doucement face à elle.

-Quoi ? dit Lily

-Jolie manière d'éconduire un indésirable Lil'. Tu es mariée quand ça t'arrange en fait !

-Oh c'est bon, râla Lily, il faut bien que je bénéficie de quelques avantages, ils sont si rares…

-Et comment feras-tu pour éconduire les hommes une fois divorcée ? demanda Emeline amusée.

-C'est évident, dit Lily, je leur dirai que j'ai un fils ! Les hommes ont peur des enfants, trop de responsabilités ! »

Cette fois, Emeline éclata franchement de rire.

* * *

Elle était petite, si petite, cette main qu'elle tenait fermement dans la sienne. Si minuscule… Et pourtant déjà son propriétaire avait perdu bien des choses. A deux ans on avait la vie devant soi, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant comment prendre un bon départ quand tout le monde s'écroulait autour de nous ? Lily serra plus fort la main de Neville, se demandant comment aller se passer la rencontre avec son père.

Le petit ne disait rien en traversant les couloirs de l'hôpital, il se contentait de trottiner aux côtés de sa marraine en tentant de suivre l'allure soutenue qu'elle lui imposait. Enfin, Lily s'arrêta, arrivée devant le bureau du médicomage. Elle mettait tellement d'espoir dans cette rencontre et en même temps elle avait tellement peur !

Elle finit par lever la main et frapper à la porte. Immédiatement, on lui ouvrit.

"-Ah Lily, je vous attendais. Bonjour mon garçon, dit John à Neville

-Bonzour, répondit timidement le petit garçon.

-Bien suivez-moi tous les deux. Monsieur Londubat et dans une autre pièce que sa femme, pour qu'il puisse rencontrer son fils."

Lily le suivit docilement avec Neville. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, John se tourna vers le visage anxieux de la jeune femme.

« -Lily, je ne le ferais pas venir si je pensais que c'était contre indiqué tu sais.

-Je sais mais…

-Pas de mais, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer ! Tu sais comme moi que c'est le genre de rencontre qui peut faire le déclic dans son cerveau et lui ramener ses souvenirs. »

Lily hocha la tête, un peu perdue. Le médicomage se pencha vers le petit garçon et lui tapota la tête.

« -On ne lui dit rien, il faut que sa réaction soit naturelle face à son père d'accord ?

Nouvel hochement de tête de la part de Lily.

-Allons-y, finit John »

L'homme poussa alors la porte et entra dans la pièce suivit de Lily qui broyait la main de Neville dans la sienne.

« -Bonjour Lily, dit Frank avec un grand sourire depuis son fauteuil roulant. »

Il commençait à être habitué aux visites de la jeune femme et les attendait même avec impatience. De plus, il semblait de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! C'était une bonne chose !

« -Bonjour Frank, comment vas-tu ?

-PAPAAAAA ! cria alors Neville en tentant de s'échapper de la poigne de sa marraine. Lily desserra ses doigt de la main de son filleul qui courut maladroitement jusqu'à son père dont il entoura les jambes de ses bras trop petits. »

Frank ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant l'enfant se jeter dans ses jambes et se raidit à son contact.

« -Mais enfin petit ! Je ne suis pas ton papa ! »

Mais Neville ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à essayer de monter sur les genoux de son père pour se blottir dans ses bras. Lily observait la scène d'un peu plus loin, attendant une quelconque réaction, quand Frank s'adressa à elle :

« -Lily ? C'est ton enfant ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais mariée !

Lily s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant Frank alors que Neville disait :

-Non, c'est 'ry bébé Ily !

-Frank, cet enfant n'est pas mon fils, mais le tien. »

Frank était bouche bée, il alterna son regard entre Lily et le visage de Neville qui lui souriait.

« -Mais, non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je n'ai pas de fils ! »

Lily se leva brusquement.

« -Mais si Frank, bien sûr que si ! Tu ne te souviens pas de Neville, c'est ton fils, il a deux ans, et tu l'as eu avec ta femme Alice. Frank, c'est Neville ! Neville, ton fils ! Tu ne le reconnais pas ? »

Frank sembla totalement perdu par les paroles de la jeune femme et repoussa Neville brutalement de ses genoux :

« -Cet enfant n'est pas à moi ! Enlevez-le ! Faites le sortir de cette pièce, allez-vous en ! Cet enfant n'est pas mon fils, pas mon fils, disait Frank en pleurant. »

Lily se figea à l'entente de ses paroles et prit Neville en larmes dans ses bras.

« -Vous n'avez pas entendu ! Partez, je ne veux pas revoir ce petit ! Sortez, je ne sais pas qui il est ! »

Frank commença à brandir son poing et à frapper dans le vide, perdant totalement le contrôle de ses émotions et de ses gestes.

Le médicomage s'interposa alors entre Lily et Frank et fit signe à la jeune femme de sortir. A reculons, Lily s'exécuta et un fois hors de la pièce, se laissa glisser le long du mur et berça Neville, tout en laissant ses propres larmes tracer des sillons sur ses jouez pâles.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, des cris se faisaient entendre. Ceux de Frank. Jamais Lily ne l'avait vu aussi violent depuis son attaque. C'était assez impressionnant.

"-Papa, paapaa, p…-répétait Neville dans ses bras tel une litanie en serrant la robe de Lily dans son petit poing."

Lily resserra son emprise autour du petit corps. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Finalement le silence se fit entendre dans la pièce et John en sortit bientôt. Il regarda tristement la jeune femme assise par terre :

"-J'ai dû lui administrer de force une bonne dose de potion calmante, il devrait dormir quelques heures. A son réveil, des infirmières seront à ses côtés pour voir comment il va et pour le canaliser."

Lily hocha la tête.

"-Lily, soupira le médecin, je suis désolé que cela ce soit passé ainsi, mais il fallait bien essayer, au moins maintenant on sait que ce n'est pas une bonne piste."

Lily leva un regard accusateur vers lui.

"-Ah oui ! Il fallait essayer ? Donc si c'était à refaire vous le referiez ?

-Oui, bien sûr !

-Mais vous êtes totalement fou ! Il n'y a pas que Frank en jeu ici, il y a aussi Neville. Comment pensez-vous qu'un petit garçon de deux ans puisse comprendre ce qui vient de se passer ! Vous êtes le médicomage de Frank, vous saviez qu'il pourrait réagir ainsi non ?

-Je ne pouvais pas prévoir….

-Mais c'était une possibilité !

-Oui. Oh Lily, je sais que tu m'en veux et que tu es perturbée par la scène que tu viens de voir, mais réfléchis un peu, au calme et tu comprendras ma démarche. Toi-même, tu aurais fait la même chose."

La jeune femme se leva et partit sans adresser un regard à John.

"-Je reviendrai les voir demain."

Elle parcourut les couloirs de l'hôpital jusqu'au hall d'entrée dans un silence brisé seulement par les sanglots de Neville et le bruit de ses pas sur le carrelage blanc. John avait raison sans aucun doute, mais elle n'était pas prête à l'admettre. Ses espoirs venaient d'être brisés un peu plus encore. Elle arriva bien vite dans le vaste hall de sainte Mangouste.

"-Tiens, tiens. Une jeune femme. Rousse et bouclée. Grande et élancée. Pale et aux yeux verts. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que je connais une femme correspondant à cette description. Je crois même que j'ai été ami avec elle, dit alors une voix."

Lily se retourna face à l'homme qui avait parlé et le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

"-Remus, murmura-t-elle.

-C'est donc bien toi Lily ! dit le jeune homme. Qui est cet enfant ? demanda-t-il alors en pointant Neville du doigt.

-Neville Londubat, répondit-elle

-Oh, et serait-ce lui la cause de tes tourments ?

-En quelque sorte oui, répondit-elle.

-Mmmh…"

De la compassion passa sur le visage du loup garou avant qu'il n'enchaine :

"-Au fait j'ai vu James l'autre jour Lily.

-Pourquoi serai-je étonnée, vous vous voyez quasi-quotidiennement !

-Il m'a parlé de ta demande de divorce.

-Ah.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte du mal que tu lui as fait Lily !

-Et lui se rends-t-il compte du mal qu'il m'a fait ?

-Et bien non, puisqu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait de mal !

-Ah vraiment ! Peut-être ne te dit-il pas tout alors !

-Comment ça ?

-Demande-lui de te raconter ce fameux 18 décembre."

Remus scruta les yeux encore mouillés de larmes de Lily et s'approcha pour lui murmurer.

"-Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses qu'il t'a fait Lily, mais écoute moi bien : si tu fais encore du mal à James, tu vas souffrir.

-Les menaces ne te vont pas Remus.

-Tout comme je pensais que la fuite ne t'allait pas, mais j'avais tort. Je ne rigole pas Lily ! Divorce et sors de sa vie, à jamais !

-Je peux y aller maintenant ? Ou tu as d'autres ordres à me donner ? demanda-t-elle sarcastique.

-J'ai bien d'autres choses à te dire, dit –il en colère.

-Ce que tu as à me dire est-il plus important que de consoler un enfant qui n'a pas été reconnu par son père, et qui n'a pas vu sa mère depuis trois semaines ?"

L'homme regarda Lily et les sillons sur ses joues, Neville recroquevillé dans ses bras et un éclair de sympathie passa dans ses yeux. Il n'était jamais insensible au malheur des autres.

"-Non, excuse-moi Lily, vas-y.

-Dans ce cas, au revoir Remus, à vendredi. Nous nous verrons à la réunion de l'ordre.

-Tu reviens ? demanda-t-il choqué. N'as-tu donc pas entendu ce que je viens de te dire ! dit-il ayant oublié toute la sympathie ressentie face à Neville.

-Oui je reviens. Je passe au-dessus de tout ça. La guerre passe avant tout ! Si tu pouvais d'ailleurs en informer tes amis pour éviter tout… malentendu ! dit-elle avant de tourner le dos.

-Si tu penses t'en tirer ainsi, tu te trompes ! Au revoir Lily Potter."

Lily tourna une dernière fois la tête vers son ancien ami.

"-Ne te réjouis pas trop Remus, la prochaine fois que je te verrai, je serais redevenue Lily Evans !

-Pour le bonheur de tous ! répondit-il.

-En effet !"

Et elle disparut dans un pop retentissant.

Arrivée chez elle, elle s'assit sur le canapé. Quelle journée ! Elle regarda Neville dans ses bras, un peu apaisé et épuisé par les nombreux sanglots. Ce ne serait pas facile ce combat. Les embuches étaient nombreuses, l'ordre bien peu conséquent. Mais ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui avec Neville et Frank elle ne le souhaitait à aucun autre enfant. Et pour ça elle se sacrifierait. Malgré James présent dans l'ordre, malgré l'hostilité de Remus et surement aussi de Sirius et Peter, malgré Harry qu'elle avait peur chaque jour de laisser orphelin. Elle attrapa la main de Neville. Et alors cette mains, si petite, elle la serra de toute ses forces et murmura : « C'est ma guerre, mon combat, nous vaincrons. »

* * *

Voilà! Merci d'avoir lu :)

Qu'en pensez-vous?

Bon comme je suis sympa et un peu sadique aussi, je vous donne une information précieuse, le titre du prochain chapitre... qui sera...(roulements de tambours!): J'ai un fils, TON fils.

Je vous laisse méditer...XD

Bizz et bonne soirée :D


	10. J'ai un fils, ton fils

Bonsoir!

Le chapitre tant attendu arrive :) la question est...répondra-t-il à vos attentes?^^

Je n'ajouterai pas grand choses si ce n'est un immense merci à tout ceux qui ont lu, et ceux qui ont reviewés: Eme7001, Echco, NinonDG, Lili, Guest (Ethel), Guest et Korakay, tout vos compliments me font vraiment très plaisir!

Quelques réponses:

Guest (Ethel): Merciiiiiii! Vraiment! A bientot j'espère :)

Lili: Merci :)Et bien voilà la suite! Fini le suspense...ou pas^^ Oui Lily retourne dans l'ordre, enfin! Elle redevient une battante :) Je suis heureuse que tu aimes la passae avec Neville, qui m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre à vrai dire... Et si tu veux des clashs, tu vas être servie dans pas mal de chapitre ne t'en fait pas! Bisous, à bientot! Ps: je suis toujours heureuse de discuter avec les ecteurs, donc te répondre me fait plaisir!

Guest: Hey! Merci de ta review! J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre ;)

Bon je vous laisse lire maintenant!

* * *

Chapitre 10: J'ai un fils, TON fils.

Une robe de sorcier noire, sobre et classique. Un maquillage modéré pour faire ressortir ses yeux et cacher ses cernes. Les cheveux relevés en un chignon. Lily s'observa d'un œil critique dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Aujourd'hui elle devait déjeuner avec Mme Potter et elle tenait à être parfaite, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle allait se mettre un trait de rouge à lèvres lorsque l'on sonna à la porte de l'appartement. Elle referma prestement le tube et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, Neville et Harry, prêts à partir chez Jane jouaient dans le salon, entourés de sorts de protection.

-J'arrive, cria Lily.

Elle entrebâilla la porte et se retrouva face à une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années à l'allure sévère.

-Mme Lily Potter ? demanda-t-elle

-Oui c'est moi qui êtes-vous ? demanda Lily.

Elle était méfiante envers les inconnus, on est jamais trop prudent en temps de guerre.

-Mme Christina Tray, département de la justice magique, dit la femme en sortant sa carte.

Une employée du ministère ? Que pouvait-elle bien lui vouloir pour venir chez elle à huit heures du matin ! Surtout qu'elle devait aller travailler !

-Et bien entrez madame, et asseyez-vous. Voulez-vous une tasse de thé, du café ou du jus de citrouille ?

-Du thé volontiers.

Lily se dirigea vers la cuisine et fit chauffer de l'eau d'un coup de baguette. Puis elle remplit deux tasses et les apporta dans le salon. L'employée du ministère était assise, droite comme un piquet sur un canapé et regardait autour d'elle d'un œil critique.

-Voilà pour vous, dit Lily en lui tendant la tasse avant de s'asseoir.

-Merci madame.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite de si bon matin ? osa demandé la jeune femme.

-Je dois vous parler d'une affaire importante dont j'ai eu vent par le professeur Dumbledore.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Lily de plus en plus curieuse.

-Cet enfant est-il le jeune Monsieur Londubat ? demanda Mme Tray en désignant Neville.

-Oui, c'est Neville.

-Mmmh. Voyez-vous, Mme Potter, je suis juge spécialisée dans le droit des enfants. Après l'attaque de Mr et Mme Londubat, nous avons tenté de récupérer l'enfant pour le placer dans une famille d'accueil, mais il était introuvable. Le professeur Dumbledore à seulement daigner nous informer que l'enfant avait été placé chez une personne de confiance. Nous avons dû grandement insisté pour qu'il nous donne votre nom.

Lily pinça les lèvres, cette Mme Tray ne semblait pas apprécier le professeur Dumbledore. Un mauvais point pour elle.

-Je suis donc venue chez vous pour visiter votre lieu d'habitation, vous poser quelques questions et voir si vous êtes capable de vous occuper de cet enfant.

-Oh ! Cela veut dire que la garde de Neville pourrait m'être retirée ?

-En effet, si je ne vous juge pas apte à vous en occuper.

-Mais Alice, sa mère m'a désignée pour m'en occuper ! dit Lily en colère

-Ne vous énervez pas Mme Potter, c'est la procédure obligatoire, si vous ne coopérez pas la situation pourrait se retourner contre vous.

Lily se calma en apparence, bien qu'à l'intérieur elle soit furieuse.

-Bien madame, posez-moi vos questions.

L'employée du ministère fit apparaitre un parchemin et une plume avec sa baguette et commença :

-Vous êtes bien Madame Lily Potter, née Evans, âgée de 26 ans ?

-Oui

-Vous vivez ici ?

-Oui

-Mmh…et vous avez un fils ?

-Oui, Harry, il a 9 mois.

-Travaillez-vous ?

-Oui, je suis médicomage à l'hôpital Ste Marie.

-Quelles sont vos horaires ?

-Je commence le matin à 8h30 et je finis le soir vers 18h-18h30, cela dépend. Une semaine tous les deux mois, je fais des gardes de nuit.

-C'est un travail lourd ! Qui s'occupe des enfants pendant votre travail ?

-Ils vont chez une nourrice, Mme Jane Grey, toute la journée.

-Et votre mari est-il présent pour participer à l'éducation des enfants ?

-Mon mari et moi sommes en pleine procédure de divorce, dit-elle voulant être honnête.

La vieille dame releva la tête de son parchemin.

-Vraiment ! Ce n'est pas une situation très stable pour un enfant qui vient de perdre ses parents !

-Cela n'altère en aucune façon le temps que je consacre aux petits je vous assure, et si je puis me permettre, Neville n'a pas perdu ses parents, ils sont toujours vivants !

-Oui enfin c'est tout comme, leurs chances de rétablissement sont quasiment nulles !

-Je ne vous permets pas, madame. L'espoir est là et je pense que pour Neville il est important que nous gardions espoir.

-Les illusions ne sont jamais bonnes. Il vaut mieux couper les ponts rapidement.

-Selon vous, il ne devrait pas voir ses parents alors ? demanda Lily un brin agressive

-Il ne peut pas de toute façon.

-Pour le moment, mais un jour arrivera ou il pourra, quand ses parents seront plus stables émotionnellement.

-Mon travail est de séparer les enfants de parents incapables de s'en occuper, ce qui est le cas de Mr et Mme Londubat.

-Votre travail consiste donc à séparer à jamais un petit garçon de ses parents qui ne sont que malades !

-J'ai lu le rapport du médicomage sur la visite de Neville à son père, il a fait preuve de violence. Donc Neville ne peut voir ses parents sans autorisation préalable des médicomages, puis des juges qui se consulteront pour savoir si c'est possible

-Mais c'est injuste, comment pouvez-vous décider ainsi de sa vie ! Le médicomage, je comprends, mais vous…

-C'est pour le bien de l'enfant, Mrs Potter.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! s'écria Lily.

-Mme Potter, ne m'insultez pas je vous prie. Pouvons-nous continuer les questions ? dit la femme d'une voix froide.

Lily la foudroya du regard, mais finit par acquiescer sachant qu'elle ne gagnerait rien à protester, bien au contraire.

-J'aimerai visiter votre appartement.

Lily entraina donc Mme Tray à travers les différentes pièces. La femme nota nombres d'informations sur son parchemin, puis Lily dut montrer qu'elle était capable de s'occuper d'un enfant. Elle dut habiller Neville, préparer un repas simple, faire un transplanage d'escorte, montrer les sorts de protection. Enfin après une demi-heure de test plus facile les uns que les autres Mme Tray déclara :

-Bien Mme Potter, je vous ferai part de la décision concernant la garde du jeune Mr Londubat avant la fin de la semaine. Nous pouvons venir à tout instant contrôler ce que vous faites en attendant. Vous ne partez pas, vous ne sortez pas le soir, vous devez être présente si on passe, sauf bien sur pendant vos heures de travail. Et si j'apprends que Neville a vu ses parents, sa garde vous sera retirée immédiatement, est-ce clair ?

-Comme de l'eau de roche madame. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je n'y serai pas allé sans avis du médicomage, c'est la façon dont vous abordez la chose qui m'a gênée, dit Lily en essayent d'être diplomate.

-Certes je comprends que vous soyez choquée par la situation précaire de vos amis, mais faites attention à vos sautes d'humeur comme celle de tout à l'heure, ce n'est jamais bon pour les enfants.

Lily ricana.

-Vous allez moi aussi me juger instable émotionnellement et me retirer la garde de Neville et de mon fils par la même occasion ?

La moue de la vielle dame confirma la faible estime qu'elle avait de Lily, qui comprit que si c'était en son pouvoir, Mme Tray aurait immédiatement enlevé Neville de cette maison, ce qui l'énerva.

-Je vois, dis Lily, d'une voix lente. Je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Veuillez sortir de chez moi, je suis pressée et dois aller travailler. J'attends votre décision avec impatience Madame la juge. Et croyez-moi, si elle n'est pas celle que j'attends, je me battrai bec et ongles pour récupérer la garde de Neville, sa mère me l'a confié, je respecterai sa volonté. Au revoir, je suppose que vous trouverez la porte seule.

Et Lily retourna dans la salle de bain finir de se préparer laissant Mme Tray plantée au milieu du salon. Une fois devant le miroir Lily posa ses mains de chaque côté du lavabo et respira profondément. Enfin quand quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, elle soupira. Quelle vieille pie ! De quel droit cette femme pouvait-elle penser à lui retirer Neville ! Elle ne savait pas à qui elle s'attaquait. Lily n'était pas du genre à abandonner.

En plus à cause de tout ça, elle était affreusement en retard, son chef allait râler…Rapidement, elle mit enfin ce fameux rouge à lèvres et fila déposer les garçons chez Jane.

* * *

Le chemin de traverse avait toujours été un des lieux magiques préférés de Lily, en plus de Poudlard et pré au lard. C'était là qu'elle avait fait ses premiers pas en tant que sorcière du haut de ses onze ans, avec trop peu d'yeux pour les poser sur tous ce qui l'entourait, c'était là qu'elle retrouvait ses amis l'été, c'était chez Fabian Fortarôme* qu'elle dégustait des glaces à la myrtille, c'était dans cette rue qu'elle avait eu son premier logement sorcier… Beaucoup de souvenirs se rattachaient à cet endroit, des bons comme des mauvais. Car cette rue avait aussi été le lieu, où pour la première fois elle s'était retrouvée face à Voldemort, et qu'elle s'en était sortie de justesse avec l'aide de James. Et c'était dans cette rue aussi qu'elle constatait depuis 15 ans les changements du monde sorcier. Auparavant joyeux et vivant, grouillant de monde à toute heure, elle avait vu au fil des années des magasins fermer, la foule se disperser, conséquences d'une guerre chaque jour plus oppressante. En journée, l'animation restait assez présente mais le soir, dès que la nuit tombait, plus un chat ne circulait dans l'avenue sorcière. Elle savait qu'à la vitesse où les choses allaient, les passants seraient bientôt absents à toute heure de la journée. Elle savait aussi que quand ce jour arriverait alors Voldemort aurait réussi l'objectif de semer la terreur dans tout le monde sorcier et à briser tous les espoirs. Elle priait pour que ce moment n'arrive jamais alors qu'elle remontait à vive allure la grande rue jusqu'à un petit restaurant enclavé entre une ancienne boutique de vêtements condamnée et un vieux marchand de hibou au bord de la faillite.

Elle entra dans le petit établissement. C'était un restaurant très chaleureux dans les tons ocres, tout à fait du style de son hôte. Un serveur s'avança vers Lily.

-Bonjour Madame, souhaitez-vous déjeuner ?

-Je dois rejoindre Mme Potter, est-elle déjà présente ?

Le jeune homme consulta un registre et fit un signe à Lily.

-Oui, suivez-moi, c'est par là.

Lily suivit le serveur jusqu'à une salle à l'arrière. Plus elle avançait, plus ses mains devenaient moites. Elle ne comprenait pas l'utilité d'un tel repas. Mme Potter la détestait, certes, mais c'était affreusement gênant de passer une heure en compagnie de sa belle-mère alors qu'elle divorçait le lendemain. Elle repéra immédiatement Elizabeth Potter, assise avec l'élégance qui lui était caractéristique à une petite table dans un coin de la salle. Lily prit une grande inspiration et parcourut les derniers pas qui la séparaient d'elle.

-Lily ! dit Elizabeth en se levant. Comment allez-vous ?

La jeune femme fut surprise du ton employé, la situation lui échappait complètement, n'était-elle pas censé être méchante et la détester ?

-Euh, je vais très bien, merci, et vous ?

-Tout va pour le mieux, asseyez-vous Lily.

Lily s'exécuta, un peu tendue. Elle se tenait droite sur sa chaise, se sentant un peu ridicule face à cette femme dont les manières irréprochables semblaient naturelles, elle n'avait jamais déjeuné seule en sa compagnie.

-Que voulez-vous manger ?

-Je…, Lily parcourut rapidement le menu des yeux, ne sachant que prendre.

-Si je puis me permettre, glissa Elizabeth, le saumon vous plaira j'en suis sûre, il est excellent.

-Oh dans ce cas, du saumon sera parfait, dit Lily.

Les deux femmes commandèrent leur repas au serveur et Mme Potter engagea la conversation.

-Comment se passe votre travail Lily ?

Lily était de plus en plus étonnée par la conversation, mais si Elizabeth voulait entrer sur un terrain non glissant elle n'allait pas l'en empêcher. Elle décida donc de s'engager pleinement dans cette conversation.

-Je vous avoue qu'être médicomage en ces temps de guerre n'est pas tous les jours facile. Des cas difficiles nous arrivent chaque jour, et c'est toujours un coup pour le moral. Mais j'aime toujours autant mon métier.

-Vous travaillez à Plymouth c'est cela ? James m'a parlé de sa rencontre avec vous.

-Euh oui, en effet, dit Lily étonnée qu'elle cite James dans la conversation aussi naturellement.

-D'après ce que je me rappelle vous êtes douée, la diversité des cas et des moyens de Sainte Mangouste ne vous manque-t-ils pas ?

-Non, je suis très bien ou je suis. Et puis sainte Mangouste a bien assez de médicomages, autant mettre mon savoir au service d'hôpitaux qui en ont besoin.

-Bien sûr, vous avez raison… Comment se portent les Londubat ?

-Leur état est préoccupant, mais s'améliore, en tout cas du coté de Frank.

-Et leur petit garçon, Neville c'est ça ? Comment cela se passe-t-il ?

-Oh, bien, le pauvre n'est pas un enfant difficile.

-Ce n'est pas trop dur de s'occuper d'un enfant ? Vous ne devez pas être habituée !

Lily n'aimait pas le sourire en coin qu'arborait sa belle-mère en posant cette question.

-Alice me l'a confié, je m'en occupe, répondit-elle simplement.

La conversation continua ainsi le temps de l'entrée et du plat. Banale et tournée autour de Lily. Son travail, sa vie, Neville… Au bout d'un moment, Lily n'y tint plus.

-Mme Potter…

-Elizabeth, Lily, la reprit la mère de James.

-Oh, Elizabeth, vous m'avez dit la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues au ministère que vous vouliez me parler. J'imagine que ce n'était pas pour connaitre ma vie, alors s'il vous plait venez en au fait et arrêtez de tourner autour du pot !

Lily était elle-même étonnée de son audace, mais c'était insupportable de ne pas savoir le but de sa visite. Elizabeth la fixa de ses yeux bleus, posa ses deux mains bien à plat sur la table et dit :

-Je suis étonnée Lily, que vous ayez tenu tout ce temps avant de me demander cela, je vous avais sous-estimée !

Lily lui rendit son regard, attendant qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle voulait.

-Bon, Lily, vous allez divorcer demain c'est bien cela ?

-Oui

-Mmh, vous savez, vous avez brisé le cœur de James quand vous êtes partie, dit-elle d'une voix triste.

-Si je puis me permettre Elizabeth, il a brisé le mien également, rétorqua Lily.

-Peut-être Lily, mais c'est vous qui êtes partie mon enfant.

Lily resta muette, c'était vrai.

-Vous êtes partie, comme une voleuse, là ou une explication méritait d'être donnée. Il y a quelques jours je vous aurais dit de divorcer et sortir de la vie de mon fils en lui donnant une jutification.

Lily pencha la tête de côté, il y a avait un mais.

-Mais j'ai appris certaines choses qui remettent tout en question.

Lily arqua un sourcil, que pouvait bien avoir appris Elizabeth ?

-Et de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Lily savez-vous quelles sont les questions que l'on pose durant un entretien de divorce ? dit-elle sans répondre à la question.

-Non, mais j'imagine que vous allez me le dire, répondit-elle

-Vous imaginez bien. Je ne vais pas vous faire le détail de toutes les questions et démarches, en fait un seule m'intéresse.

-Et laquelle ? demanda Lily agacée qu'elle donne les informations au compte-goutte.

-Celle-ci : avez-vous des enfants ? lacha Mme Potter, son regard profond fixé sur le visage de Lily.

Lily pâlît subitement, que voulait lui faire comprendre Mme Potter ? Qu'elle savait qu'elle avait un fils ?

-Comment se porte Harry, Lily ? demanda doucement Elizabeth.

-Je…comment savez-vous ? Quand ? demanda la jeune mère, paniquée.

-Oh, ce n'est pas bien compliqué, j'ai accès à tous les dossiers du ministère. Je le sais depuis peu. Et pour répondre à votre question muette, non James n'est pas au courant.

-Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit ?

Lily ne comprenait pas cette démarche.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de faire face à votre place, pas à moi d'encaisser sa réaction. Mais croyez-moi, je ne peux garder un secret de cette ampleur très longtemps. C'est mon fils tout de même, et lui cacher cela me coute beaucoup.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? demanda Lily

-Je n'attends rien de vous, je vous mets juste toutes les cartes entre les mains. Vous savez à quoi vous attendre durant cet entretien. Maintenant deux choix s'offre à vous : vous allez à cet entretien et vous dites la vérité et vous faites face à tout ce que cela engendrera, où vous n'y allez pas et vous fuyez encore. Mais entre nous Lily, je suis sûre que vous ferez le bon choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily soupira, elle savait quel était le bon choix pour Mme Potter, mais savait-elle quel était le bon choix pour elle ?

-Lily, reprit Mme Potter. Juste autre chose, savez-vous que si James découvre qu'il a un fils et que vous sa femme légitime vous lui avez caché, il peut vous intenter un procès et vu la situation, il est possible que vous perdiez la garde d'Harry. Je sais à quel point un enfant est indispensable à une mère, alors je vous conseille de faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas, dit-elle doucement.

Lily acquiesça, troublée.

-Elizabeth, m'en voulez-vous ?

La mère de James fixa Lily avec nostalgie.

-Oh Lily, je ne prétends pas juger vos choix, ce qui est fait est fait. Vivre dans la passé ne nous aidera pas à régler les problèmes futurs. Je pense par contre qu'il est temps de régler cela avant que la situation ne vous échappe et ne s'aggrave plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà, là je pourrais vous en vouloir. Vous êtes intelligente, vous avez beaucoup de qualités, je suis sure que vous aimez votre fils, et j'aime déjà mon petit-fils, sans le connaitre, alors Lily vous êtes maitre de votre destin, à vous de voir.

-Maitre de mon destin ? dit Lily avec ironie. J'ai parfois l'impression que le destin me mène par le bout du nez et non l'inverse…

-Peut-être, Lily. Mais dans cette situation, vous avez le choix.

-Mais si vous savez que j'ai un fils, ceux qui nous recevront demain auront lu le dossier le sauront aussi, non ?

-En effet, mais ils ne sauront pas que James n'est pas au courant.

-Ah, oui. Effectivement. Mais pourquoi poser la question s'ils le savent ?

-C'est la procédure Lily, pour vérifier que vous dites toute la vérité.

Lily resta songeuse quelques instants avant que Mrs Potter ne dise :

-J'imagine que vous avez besoin de réfléchir je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

Elle fit un signe à un serveur.

-Addition, s'il vous plait.

-Tout de suite madame.

Dans un silence les deux femmes attendirent l'addition. Quand enfin elles durent se saluer, Elizabeth ajouta une dernière chose.

-Lily, je vous aide aujourd'hui. Je vous ai toujours appréciée, mais James est mon fils, et il est tout pour moi. Si je dois choisir, je n'hésiterai pas, dit-elle d'une voix désolée. A bientôt.

Et Mme Potter s'éloigna dans la rue laissant Lily pantelante et totalement perdue. Il fallait absolument qu'elle parle à quelqu'un de tout ça ! Alice aurait été parfaite… mais Alice ne pouvait pas calmer ses angoisses et lui donner un avis rationnel et logique. Le manque de son amie se fit encore plus ressentir en cet instant. A une époque, il y aurait eu Sirius, mais l'idée d'aller le voir dans cette situation relevait du suicide. Il y avait bien Emeline, mais elle travaillait. Rho et puis tant pis, il fallait qu'elle lui parle.

Elle transplana donc jusqu'au ministère de la magie, où elle monta jusqu'au département des relations sorcier-moldus. Enfin elle trouva le bureau d'Emeline dans lequel elle pénétra sans frapper. Son amie était en train de consulter un dossier tout en buvant un café, elle leva son visage et une expression de surprise s'y peignit.

-Lily ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

Lily s'assit sur la chaise en face d'Emeline et se prit la tête entre les mains. Emeline posa sa plume et fit le tour de son bureau. Elle mit ses deux mains sur les épaules de son amie.

-Oulah, toi tu as un problème. Que se passe-t-il Lil' ?

La rouquine enleva ses mains de son visage pour découvrir des joues baignées de larmes. Emeline s'inquiéta, une Lily en larmes était rare.

-Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas, s'il te plait.

-Oh Emy, je crois que je dois faire face à mon passé.

-Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Je n'y comprends rien.

-Désolée, désolée, je commence à parler par énigmes, comme Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth Potter ? C'est à cause d'elle que tu es comme ça ? Bon attends, on reprend depuis le début. Tu as déjeuné avec elle à midi c'est ça ?

-Oui

-Cela c'est mal passé ?

-Non ! Enfin c'était bizarre, mais le problème n'est pas là.

-C'est quoi alors ?

-Elle sait pour Harry.

Emeline en porta ses deux mains à sa bouche, surprise.

-Oh !

-Comme tu dis…

-Mais elle t'a menacée ? James est au courant ?

-Non, il ne sait rien. Elle ne m'a pas menacé, elle m'a prévue de certaine choses, tu sais qu'à cette reunion de divorce, ils vont me demander si j'ai des enfants ? Ou que James pourrait me faire un procès ?

-En même temps, quand on y pense c'est logique, dit Emeline.

-C'est vrai…

-Bon, d'accord Lily. Maintenant que tu sais ça, que vas-tu faire ?

Lily leva ses yeux rouges vers son amie, désemparée.

-Ah non, Lily. Ce n'est pas à moi de choisir pour toi. C'est ta décision.

-Mais ai-je vraiment le choix ? demanda Lily

-Oui, dit sérieusement Emeline. Tu peux fuir jusqu'en Alaska, partir à jamais de ce pays avec Harry et ne jamais revenir si, vraiment, tu ne tiens pas à ce que James voie son fils un jour. Ou tu peux le lui dire.

-Ce n'est pas si simple !

-Si, Lily. Le choix est simple, c'est toi qui ne l'ai pas, sourit Emeline.

Lily la regarda, dubitative.

-En fait… commença-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

-Oui, l'incita Emeline

-Je crois que j'ai peur.

Emeline pressa son épaule.

-De quoi exactement Lily ?

La jeune femme se tut quelques instants, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

-Et bien, j'ai peur d'abord de la réaction de James. J'ai peur de devoir partager mon fils. J'ai peur surtout de briser cette petite vie tranquille que j'ai depuis un an, cette routine ou Harry était ma roue de secours, ma bouée de sauvetage. M'aimera-t-il encore ?

Emeline regarda son amie avec compassion.

-Oh Lily se sont des peurs légitimes. Ton fils t'aimera toujours, Lily, tu es une mère formidable. Tes peurs ne font pas de toi quelqu'un de faible, au contraire.

Lily sourit légèrement.

-Emeline, que dois-je faire ? S'il te plait, donne-moi ton avis.

Son amie prit une grande inspiration.

-Je ne suis pas toi Lily, autrement j'aurai assassiné James depuis bien longtemps après l'avoir fait atrocement souffrir, mais tu n'es pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas mère, ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu le cœur brisé. Mais si j'étais toi, je pense que je foncerai. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'après t'avoir côtoyée plus de dix ans, j'ai retenu certaines choses te concernant : tu es une personne fière, tu es une fonceuse, tu fais tout avec une sacrée détermination, tu agis toujours avec gentillesse, sauf avec certains, tu accordes beaucoup d'importance à la famille et enfin les personnes que tu détestes sont rares. Alors Lily, cette fierté, cet orgueil, depuis un an tu le montres et le remontre, une véritable Gryffondor ! Mais en montrant cette fierté, un autre trait de ta personnalité s'est effacé, ou je l'espère, est simplement enfoui. Mais où est passée mon amie qui aime tant foncer dans l'inconnu, avec le courage d'un lion, qui console tout un chacun et crie quand on l'énerve ? Cette Lily est partie avec James. Pourtant je suis sûre qu'elle est toujours là, enfouie au fond de toi. Tu ne peux renier cette partie de toi, tu ne peux fuir plus longtemps sans renier ce que tu es. Est-ce que tu souhaites ?

Et la famille Lily ? Toi qui aimes tant tes parents, toi qui a perdu une sœur, et qui a tout fait pour la récupérer, toi qui va à son mariage juste pour leur faire plaisir. Tu connais le sens du mot famille. Harry et toi, vous en êtes une, mais il manque un élément. James est son père et Harry en a besoin. Au nom de la famille, tu ne peux lui cacher. Cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois te remettre avec lui. Au contraire même, contrairement à Alice, j'ai toujours pensé que cet homme t'avais bien trop fait souffrir, et qu'il fallait que tu t'éloignes de lui. Mais il a le droit de voir son fils.

Et Lily, détestes-tu James ? Je ne suis pas sure que cela soit un sentiment que tu as l'habitude de ressentir. Tu n'es pas comme moi. Pétunia t'as dit mille choses, mille insultes, pourtant jamais tu ne l'as détestée. Rogue t'as traité de sang de bourbe, tu lui en as voulu, votre amitié est finie, il a mal tourné. Mais tu ne l'as jamais détesté, selon tes propres mots tu y repenses juste avec mélancolie. James t'a trompé, oh tu as détesté ces actes, mais est-ce lui que tu détestes vraiment ? Je ne le crois pas. Cette propension à aimer autrui Lily, fait partie de tes qualités et fait de toi une femme extra. Cacher un fils à son père est montrer sa haine envers celui-ci.

. Voilà ce que je t'aurais dit si pendant l'année passée, tu m'avais posé la question. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, je ne t'ai rien dit. Il fallait que tu fasses tes choix. Tu n'étais pas prête, je pense que tu l'es maintenant. Aujourd'hui tu me le demande Voilà Lily, les réflexions que j'aurai eues si j'avais été à ta place. Enfin je crois, je ne suis pas la subjectivité même.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes. Lily regardait Emeline les yeux ronds, étonnée par son discours.

-Et bien, finit-elle par dire, merci… mais je ne suis pas sure comme toi que je sois toujours une fonceuse. J'ai tellement fui, peut-être cela fait-il partie de moi à présent ?

-Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu as fui, oui. Mais regarde-toi, tu as fui l'ordre, et tu es revenue. Je n'en ai jamais douté d'ailleurs ! Un tournant est en train de s'opérer dans ta vie. Fais pareil pour ton fils.

-Pourtant, tu désapprouvais mon choix pour l'ordre!

-Là n'est pas la question. J'ai peur pour toi, mais de toute façon, comment t'en empêcher et t'en vouloir ?

-Mmh…donc je devrai y aller à cette réunion ?

-Oui, dit clairement Emeline. Une fois cela fait, tu auras la conscience tranquille, tout sera dit, tu seras divorcée, et tu pourras commencer à vivre !

-Et James rentrera de nouveau dans ma vie… soupira Lily

-Non Lil', c'est dans la vie d'Harry qu'il sera.

-Oh, je sais. Mais une fois qu'il saura qu'il est père, Harry sera un lien qui nous unira à jamais. Je serai obligé de le voir, de lui parler. Et c'est peut-être ce qui me fait le plus peur.

Emeline scruta le visage pâle de Lily.

-Oh, Lil', tu as peur de retomber dans ses bras ? demanda-t-elle doucement, craignant de se faire rembarrer et ayant peur de la réponse de son amie.

Les yeux émeraude étincelaient de larmes contenues et de détresse.

-Je…honnêtement je ne sais pas. Il m'a pourtant fait tant de mal….

-Je sais. Mais crois-moi, je serais toujours là pour t'empêcher de retomber dans les bras de ce salaud, dit Emeline avec aplomb et un regard déterminé.

Lily se leva et prit Emeline dans ses bras.

-Oh merci, Emy ! Heureusement que tu es là.

-Alors tu vas vraiment le faire ?

-Je crois qu'au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su… que ce moment arriverait.

-Je n'en doute pas, je suis fière de toi !

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent.

-Bon, je crois qu'il faut vraiment que j'y aille dit Lily en regardant sa montre. Je suis encore affreusement en retard ! Déjà que ce matin, mon boss n'était pas content…

-Ce matin ? Pourquoi ?

-Oh, une sordide histoire avec le ministère, quelqu'un est venu vérifier que j'avais les capacités de m'occuper de Nev', j'ai dû répondre à des questions idiotes…

-Quoi !? Et tu es restée calme ?

-Euh….presque…bafouilla Lily.

-Lil', soupira Emy, tu es incorrigible !

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dit !

-Non, il va falloir que tu m'expliques.

-Demain, alors, je suis vraiment pressée

-File ! sourit son amie.

Lily s'avança vers la porte quand la voix d'Emeline retentit derrière elle.

-Lily ?

-Oui ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

-Je suis de tout cœur avec toi demain matin…Garde la tête haute devant Potter. Ne t'écrase pas devant lui. Fais comme à Poudlard.

-Merci, j'y penserai, sourit Lily avant de disparaitre.

Elle se précipita vers la sortie sous le regard étonné de quelques employés et transplana à Plymouth. Son chef l'attendait de pied ferme. Remontrances et reproches se mirent à pleuvoir. Lily dut promettre des heures supplémentaires pour rattraper son retard.

L'après-midi passa tranquillement. Lily se plongea dans son travail, souriant à ses patients et leur transmettant un peu de cette douceur qui lui était caractéristique. Loin étaient ses problèmes, pour le moment. Le travail avait toujours été pour elle une échappatoire, un tremplin pour s'envoler loin des embûches laissées par le destin et s'éloigner des réflexions trop sombres. Ce fut donc dans une joyeuse indifférence qu'elle parcourut l'hôpital aux côtés d'Emma.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la nuit arrivée, après avoir joué avec le petit Neville rien que pour le plaisir de voir un sourire sur son visage et fait des grimaces à Harry, une fois seule dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, allongée sur son lit les yeux grands ouverts, que tous les évènements de la journée lui revinrent tout à coup. La conversation avec Emeline l'avait réconfortée, elle s'était alors sentit sure d'elle, mais maintenant qu'elle était seul, les doutes se firent plus insistants. Devait-elle vraiment le faire ?

Devait-elle vraiment dire à James qu'il était père ? Sa conscience lui soufflait que oui. Foutu conscience ! Si elle lui disait, comment allait-il réagir ? James n'était pas quelqu'un de violent, mais n'était pas non plus ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de calme ! Etait-ce judicieux de le dire devant un juge ? Ne valait-il pas mieux qu'elle lui dise avant ? Non, elle n'en était pas capable. Répondre à une question était bien plus simple que de prendre l'initiative de l'annoncer. Et puis, s'il y avait des témoins peut-être que James modèrerait ses propos et sa réaction.

Des heures durant, elle se passa mille scénarios dans sa tête, dormant par intermittence et se réveillant en sursaut bien trop souvent, angoissée. Vers six heures du matin, n'y tenant plus, elle se leva et alla dans la chambre de son fils. Sans faire bruit elle prit une chaise et s'assit près de lui :

-Et toi, Harry, tu en penses quoi ? Je devrais y aller ? chuchota-t-elle. Après tout c'est toi le principal intéressé…Veux-tu un père ? Bon, c'est une question idiote, bien sûr que tu veux un papa. Pourquoi devrais-tu souffrir des erreurs de tes parents ? Ce n'est pas juste mon fils. Emeline m'a dit que le choix était simple… tu en penses quoi ? Oh, profite de ton innocence, petit loup, être enfant est tellement merveilleux !

Elle continua de chuchoter longtemps, émettant ses idées à voix hautes. Elle finit par se persuader de prendre une décision. On a toujours le choix, et elle fit celui d'y aller. Au pire, elle s'enfuirait face à la question et James comprendrait que quelque chose clochait songea-t-elle avec ironie.

Vers sept heures, alors que Lily somnolait sur sa chaise en fixant son fils, il montra les premiers signes du réveil. Ses petits yeux verts s'ouvrirent difficilement et il bâilla. Quand il aperçut sa maman au-dessus de lui, il lui fit un sourire avant de tendre les bras pour qu'elle le prenne. Lily se saisit de lui avec un sourire affectueux et se tourna vers le lit de Neville. Elle s'assit sur son lit, et le secoua doucement. Quand le petit fut réveillé elle le serra dans ses bras et murmura aux deux petits garçons :

-Hey mes petits anges, personne ne vous enlèvera à moi, promis.

Ce fut fébrile qu'elle prépara tout son petit monde ce matin-là, jetant des regards fréquents à son fils tentant d'imprimer tous les traits de son visage. Enfin, elle se retrouva devant la porte de Jane, et avant de laisser son fils elle l'embrassa sur le front et lui dit :

« Harry, quand je reviendrai ce soir, tu auras peut-être un papa. »

Elle transplana alors jusqu'au ministère. Elle était en avance. Quelle idiote ! Voilà une occasion de plus de cogiter de longues minutes, de quoi réduire en miettes son pauvre cerveau. Elle se dirigea vers le département de la justice. A sa grande surprise, il y avait déjà quelqu'un devant le bureau du juge. James. De mieux en mieux !

Résignée, elle s'approcha de lui, maudissant ses jambes d'être aussi lourdes.

-Bonjour James, dit-elle dans un murmure.

-Lily, la salua-t-il en la scrutant.

Eh bien, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir les traits tirés. James semblait ne pas avoir plus dormi qu'elle. Ils plongèrent tous deux dans le silence, ruminant de sombres pensées. L'attente s'éternisa, et Lily fut tenter plus d'une fois de suivre le panneau sortie, mais le regard de James qui se posait fréquemment sur elle, l'en empêcha. Elle préféra regarder avec minutie ses ongles pour lesquels elle trouva un intérêt aussi soudain qu'inhabituel.

Enfin, à 9h pile, la porte s'ouvrit. Maitre Sorpe, l'avocate que Lily avait rencontré deux semaines plus tot les salua.

-Mrs Potter, Mr Potter, bonjour!

Les deux époux lui répondirent poliment avant d'entrer. Dans la salle se tenait deux autres personnes.

-Je vous présente Mr Tilney, juge qui présidera ce divorce ainsi que Mr Sargate, un notaire pour la séparation des biens.

En d'autres circonstances et en une autre époque qui était malheureusement bien révolue, James et Lily se seraient regardé avec amusement devant la forte ressemblance du notaire avec Vernon Dursley. Lily secoua la tête devant cette pensée incongrue et prit place sur une des deux chaises qui faisaient face au bureau.

Le juge ouvrit un dossier et prit la parole.

-La session numéro 5013 est ouverte, en ce mercredi 21 mai. Affaire Potter.

Puis se tournant vers les deux époux en posant ses deux mains bien à plat sur le bureau il dit :

-Êtes-vous bien Mrs Lily July Potter, née Evans, le 25 juin 1955 à Londres ?

-Oui, répondit Lily.

-Et vous êtes bien Mr James Charles Potter, né le 18 aout 1955 à Godric's Hollow ?

-Oui, dit James

-Bien, vous souhaitez donc divorcer ?

-Oui, répondit franchement Lily.

La réponse de James se fit attendre.

-Et vous Monsieur ? insista le juge.

-Oui… ,finit-il par répondre.

-Vous vous êtes mariés le 15 juillet 1977, cela fait donc quatre ans bientôt. Pourquoi souhaitez-vous divorcer ?

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à James qui ne semblait pas vouloir répondre.

-Nous…nous ne nous comprenons plus, nous sommes trop différents.

-Mais encore ?

-Les disputes sont trop fréquentes, nous ne nous supportons plus. Il est temps d'arrêter, nous en sommes tous les deux conscients, dit Lily cherchant ses mots, elle ne voulait pas dire la vraie raison, cela engendrerai trop de problèmes.

Le juge nota quelques mots sur le dossier. Il regarda James.

-Avez-vous quelque chose à aouter Mr Potter ?

James grogna vaguement un non.

L'avocate les regarda tour à tour, les sourcils froncés.

-Tant que les papiers n'ont pas été signés à la fin de cette réunion, chacun de vous a le droit de se rétracter, et de refuser le divorce. Nous vous reposerons clairement la question à la fin. Maintenant, il va falloir parler des choses pratiques.

-Vous avez choisi un divorce à l'amiable, reprit le juge, dans ce cas-là, nous allons procéder à la séparation des biens. J'espère que vous saurez faire preuve de civilité et que vous ne vous disputerez pas.

Lily hocha la tête.

-Habitez-vous ensemble ? demanda le notaire en prenant pour la première fois la parole.

-Non, plus depuis un an, dit Lily, j'habite un appartement à Plymouth. James habite notre maison à Godric's Hollow.

-La majorité des biens viennent de la fortune de Mr Potter, ce qui fait Mme Potter que malheureusement vous n'allez pas pouvoir garder grand-chose. Sauf la maison, qui est à vos deux noms.

Lily secoua la tête.

-Oh non, laissez-lui la maison ! Je…je ne le veux pas.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, je suis très bien à Plymouth et James y a ses habitudes, je ne veux pas m'imposer.

-Bon très bien, nous verrons après pour une éventuelle compensation… je disais donc que vous ne pourrez pas avoir grand-chose…

Lily fit un geste vague de la main, s'en fichant quelque peu.

-Sauf bien sûr dans ce cas là…murmura le notaire, comme le stipule la loi sorcière.

Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du juge, en montrant une page du dossier. Lily les regarda curieuse, se demandant de quel cas il parlait.

Le juge les regarda.

-J'ai oublié de vous poser une question importante, avez-vous des enfants ?

Lily se raidit sur sa chaise, regardant avec de grands yeux le juge qui venait de poser cette question, LA question. Elle était paniquée, que devait-elle faire ? Mentir, encore une fois. C'était la solution de facilité, mais Lily ne choisissait jamais la solution de facilité. Et puis de toute façon les juges le savaient. Avouer, donc. Rien de moins facile en effet… Un gout amer emplit sa bouche, et elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son mari, le père de Harry, le père d'un enfant dont il ne se doutait même pas de l'existence. James se tenait droit, digne, l'œil morne fixé sur le juge comme depuis le début de l'entretien. Il n'avait pas mis beaucoup de cœur à la conversation, laissant Lily mener la danse et attendait visiblement impatiemment que tout cela finisse sans chercher à l'aider. Elle pensa à Harry, à ses yeux verts, à ses sourires, à son rire, à ses cheveux en bataille et à son visage si semblable à son père. Harry était son fils certes, mais cet enfant avait un père. Père qui se trouvait ici actuellement sans se douter de la bombe que sa future ex-femme allait jeter dans quelques secondes. Et Lily sut qu'il était temps, temps de cesser les non-dits, à commencer par l'existence d'Harry. Après tout, elle était venue en connaissance de cause. Dès le début elle savait qu'elle allait faire face. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tordit ses mains moites et répondit à la question du juge, la gorge nouée :

-Oui, un.

-Son nom ?

-Harry James Potter-murmura-t-elle

Ses yeux suivaient inlassablement le chemin de la plume sur le parchemin, alors que le juge notait le prénom de son fils. Chaque courbe, chaque accent, chaque lettre. Les secondes passaient, interminables. Tout à coup, enfin, elle sentit une main se refermer violement sur son poignet et la tirer vers l'extérieur du bureau. Elle se laissa faire, le suivant docilement, attendant que les mots tombent, blessant, coupant, glaçant et pourtant tellement justes.

L'information avait atteint le cerveau de James.

* * *

*ancêtre de Florian Fortarôme

Et voilà!

Je sais... vous êtes déçus, frustrés... mais me tapez pas!

C'était trop long d'entrer la réaction de James dans ce chapitre alors...non en fait je suis juste sadique^^

Le prochain chapitre attend depuis un certain temps dans mes docs, frais et dispo pour vous la semaine prochaine ou avant peut-être, si vous êtes sages! Il sera du point de vue de notre adorable James (enfin adorable, ça dépend du point de vue, pour Lily je ne sais pas...)

Le titre sera: Claques en plein visage.

En attendant, qu'en avez vous pensé? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !


	11. Claques en plein visage

Bien le bonsoir chers lecteurs!

voici le chapitre 11 :) Vous avez vu, je le mets plus tôt que d'habitude !

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent: anonymes ou revieweurs :) En particulier KoraKay, Eme7001, Gred-Mus, Echco, Nikki Micky, Lili et Sheshe13.

Lili: Clémence accordée chère Lili! Voilà la suite :) Non non tu n'es pas maso, juste impatiente! Merci pour tes compliments:) A bientot!

Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Claques en plein visage.

-Avez-vous des enfants ?

Cette question fut comme un poignard qu'on enfonçait dans son cœur. Des enfants…oh non ils n'en avaient pas ! Et c'était un regret pour James aujourd'hui. Etre père était un bonheur qu'il aurait désiré connaitre. Malgré la guerre, malgré le danger, malgré la peur. Il ne comptait pas se priver du rire d'un bambin seulement parce qu'un mage noir voulait dominer le monde. Il ne comptait pas s'agenouiller à ses pieds, en se privant de vivre. Et à une époque il aurait pu connaitre ce bonheur, il était marié, avec la femme idéale, avait un métier, une situation stable. Et il avait presque réussi à la convaincre, presque. Ou peut-être pas. Elle était partie, sans raisons. Ou du moins sans explications. Aujourd'hui rien n'était plus pareil…Plus de mariage, plus de Lily, plus de projets d'enfants. Mais peut-être qu'un jour quand toute cette histoire serait bouclée et enfermée au placard, il connaitrait le bonheur d'être père, avec une femme moins compliquée qu'il aimerait et qui l'aimerait, à jamais. Peut-être. Mais pour l'instant la douleur était encore là. Il sentit sur lui le regard de Lily, de cette femme qu'il avait tant aimée et estimée. Et les battements de son cœur qui s'accélèrent alors, lui rappelèrent que tout n'était pas fini, pour lui. Qu'attendait-elle pour répondre à cette question, pour prononcer le 'non' dont elle était après tout seule responsable. Ca faisait mal Lily, hein, de constater la conséquence de ses actes…Peut-être attendait-elle qu'il réponde ? Il ne lui ferait pas se plaisir. Elle était partie, avait voulu ce divorce, elle se demerderait, seule, pour conclure l'échec de leur mariage. Il ne comptait pas lever le petit doigt, préférant contempler, non sans avoir un certain respect pour son sang-froid, la façon dont elle menait la danse. Lui se contentait d'écouter, se demandant depuis le début si oui ou non il allait se rétracter. De toute façon, si c'était lui qui répondait à cette question ça ressemblerait à un étalage de souffrance et de pathos. James détestait le pathos. Il était un homme, il avait sa fierté, jamais il ne laisserait un juge ou même Lily entrevoir son désarroi de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Alors il attendait. TicTac TicTac, aller Lily, dis ce 'Non', dis-le. Non. Tic. Tac. Un simple non Lily, que l'on passe à autre chose. Tic. Tac. Non.

-Oui, un.

…Ce n'était pas un non. Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous faisait là ! C'était stupide de dire cela ! Parlait-elle de Neville ? Après tout il était vrai qu'elle en aurait surement la garde un certain temps. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle se soit attachée beaucoup à lui. Ça devait-être ça.

-Son nom ?

Neville Londubat

-Harry James Potter.

Ahah. Très drôle Lily ! Etait-elle tellement désespérée qu'elle s'inventait un enfant ? Harry James Potter, vraiment ? Et quelle âge était-il sensé avoir cet enfant ? Harry. James. Potter. Harry ? Des souvenirs envahirent alors l'esprit de James. L'hôpital. Plymouth. Le médicomage. Cet Harry. L'inquiétude de Lily. Se pouvait-il qu'il se soit trompé sur toute la ligne et qu'Harry ne soit pas le petit ami de sa femme mais…son fils ? Il regarda Lily, nota son regard fixe, ses mains qui se tordaient, l'absence de sourire en coin pour démentir ses propos. Il suivit son regard et vit le juge noter ces trois mots. Harry. James. Potter. Sur un parchemin. Officiel. Lily n'aurait pas menti pour quelque chose d'aussi important. Ce n'était pas une blague. C'était réel. Harry James Potter. Trois mots. Une claque en plein visage. Une réalité.

L'incompréhension laissa place à une colère, une colère immense. James n'était plus maitre de lui-même, il ne répondait plus de ses gestes et de ses paroles. Dans un dernier élan de lucidité, il eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas se donner en spectacle ici, devant les juges. De ne pas démonter Lily, point par point, minutes après minutes sous leurs yeux scrutateurs. Il se leva brutalement, saisit le poignet de Lily qui eut la bonne idée de ne pas résister et sortit de la pièce. Il regarde autour de lui, et finit par la trainer jusque dans une pièce vide du département de la justice magique, qu'il ferma d'un coup de baguette.

Là il lâcha le poignet de la jeune femme et s'éloigna d'elle comme si elle était une pestiférée. Il bouillonnait, littéralement. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été aussi énervé depuis longtemps La dernière fois c'était contre Sirius, quand il avait fait cette blague stupide et dangereuse à Rogue en sixième année. James regarda la jeune femme devant lui. Elle avait les yeux baissés sur ses mains. Il voulait la blesser, lui faire comprendre à quel point elle l'avait déçu, trahi.

-Dis le moi en face !-rugit-il

Lily releva la tête sans rien dire. Il lui donna une claque sur la joue. Elle ne réagit pas, laissant la trace rouge de la main de James se dessiner petit à petit sur son visage. Ca faisait moins de bien que ce qu'il pensait finalement, mais ça procurait une certaine satisfaction, une petite vengeance, cette claque en plein visage, comme celle, virtuelle, qu'il venait de se prendre.

-Dis le moi en face, Lily Potter ! Je veux entendre ta trahison, ton mensonge de ta bouche, et je veux que tu me le dises à moi.

Il vit le visage de Lily se fermer au fur et à mesure de ses mots. Les lèvres pincées, elle leva le menton et dit :

-Potter, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que je suis la mère d'un enfant, Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980 et qui a actuellement 9 mois. Et dont tu es le père, dit-elle d'une voix digne.

-Harry James Potter…James ? Potter ? Il porte mon nom ? De quel droit exactement ! Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un batard !

Lily s'avança, proche de lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Ne traite JAMAIS mon fils de batard, James Potter-siffla-t-elle. Comment oses-tu insinuer que j'ai pu te tromper alors que nous étions encore ensemble, je pensais que tu avais quand même un peu plus d'estime pour moi !

-Je ne pense plus rien de toi Lily –la coupa-t-il- J'aimerai donc une preuve que c'est bien mon fils.

La jeune femme sembla sur le poing de répliquer mais finit par sortir une photo de son fils, qu'elle lui tendit en disant :

-Tu peux renier beaucoup de choses Potter, mais malheureusement, pour toi comme pour moi, pas ton fils.

Il se saisit de la photo et l'observa. Seconde claque. Sur l'image, un bébé lui souriait en agitant ses petites mains. Il était adorable. Si Harry n'avait pas les yeux verts ou le nez de Lily, James aurait pu croire que cette photo le représentait, lui, au même âge. Lily avait raison, il ne pouvait pas nier que ce bébé était son fils, et cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère.

-Pourquoi ne me l'a tu pas dis !-beugla-t-il, faisant sursauter sa femme.

-Parce que tu ne me l'as jamais demandé, Potter !-répondit-elle avec aplomb.

James se fit la réflexion que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu battante, si semblable à elle-même, et non pas pâle et sans répartie. Etait-elle fidèle à elle-même seulement pour son fils ?

-Comment aurais-je pu te demander, tu avais disparu- cracha-t-il

-Dans cette histoire, les torts sont partagés Potter, il me semble.

Le sang de James ne fit qu'un tour.

-Non ! Les torts ne sont pas partagés Lily ! Tout est de ta faute ! Tu es la seule responsable de toute cette histoire. C'est toi qui est partie, sans explications, toi qui m'a demandé de ne pas te chercher. Et je l'ai fait, même si je ne comprenais pas, même si j'étais dévasté par ton départ, même si je souffrais. Je l'ai fait par respect pour toi Lily. Je pensais que si un problème survenait tu me contacterais, surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi important. Mais là, encore une fois, c'est toi qui n'a rien fait, tu m'a caché ta grossesse, tu m'a caché la naissance d'un enfants que j'ai toujours souhaité et tu le SAIS ! M'as-tu respecté par cet acte Lily ? Mais tu ne t'es pas arrêtée là, quand nous nous somme revus, tu n'as pas jugé bon de me parler de cet enfant, et pire ! Tu as eu le culot de venir chez moi me demander le divorce à l'amiable sans me tenir au courant ! Quel genre de femme es-tu Lily ! Quel monstre ai-je bien pu épouser ! Je pensais que tu avais le sens de l'honneur. Ce que tu m'as caché Lily, c'est impardonnable.

Durant toute sa tirade il avait enfoncé son index dans le buste de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas reculé d'un pouce, affrontant la colère de son mari avec courage. 'Tête haute' lui avait dit Emy.

-Et pourquoi t'aurais-je-fait le plaisir de t'annoncer cette nouvelle Potter ? Tu parles de respect. Peut-être ce que j'ai fait n'était pas loyal. Mais penses-tu vraiment m'avoir respectée ? As-tu déjà eu du respect pour moi ?

Ces mots blessèrent James. Comment osait-elle lui dire ça ! Il l'avait aimé, de tout son cœur pendant des années, avait tout fait pour la rendre heureuse. Elle en retour, elle était partie.

« -Tu es gonflée de me dire cela Lily, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi.

-Ce n'était qu'une illusion Potter ! Je m'en suis rendu compte bien vite ! Tu ne méritais pas à mes yeux d'être le père d'Harry ! –dit-elle son visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux »

Ouh…ça fait mal !

-Qui es-tu pour juger de cela ? N'avais tu plus la moindre de parcelle de confiance en moi ?

Il vit sur le visage de la jeune femme que non elle n'avait plus confiance en lui, il ravala d'un coup la longue tirade pleine d'insultes qu'il lui réservait, déstabilisé. Comment avait-il tant baissé dans l'estime de Lily ? Ou était passée l'époque où elle l'aimait et l'accueillait d'un baiser quand il rentrait chez eux. L'avait-elle aimé ? Et si Sirius avait tort quand il lui affirmait que c'était le cas ? Il aurait encore préféré qu'elle redevienne comme à Poudlard. Là ils n'avaient pas de passé commun, pas de non-dits, pas de rupture. Elle avait tout fait basculé il y a plus d'un an et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

-Que t'ai-je fait de si atroce Lily pour mériter ça ? Je te connais, tu ne m'aurais pas priver de quelque chose d'aussi important qu'un enfant si tu ne pensais pas que je le méritais, même si nous étions séparé; tu es trop droite pour cela. Alors Lily, bon sang, dis-moi ce qui t'as poussé à agir de la sorte et à m'empêcher de suivre neuf mois de la vie de mon fils, dit-il d'une voix étonnamment calme ou perçait plus l'incompréhension et la tristesse que la colère.

Lily, toujours rouge de colère en face de lui le dévisagea durant un temps qui parut infiniment long à James. Elle semblait scruter chaque parcelle de son visage, enfin elle s'arrêta sur ses yeux et pour la première fois depuis un an le regarda franchement. Ce fut un choc pour James. Les yeux de Lily avaient toujours été comme deux perles perdues au milieu du désert, deux perles brillantes de joie, de fermeté, de courage et d'amour dans lesquelles il avait souvent adoré se perdre. Un océan d'émeraude qu'il ne reconnut pas. Il manquait quelque chose, il manquait l'éclat. Ils étaient hanté de souvenirs passé, d'angoisses cachées et de rêves brisés, ils reflétaient les fantômes de son passé pour mieux étaler la médiocrité de son présent. Il comprit tout ça en un regard. Ils avaient toujours eu cette manie de se comprendre d'un regard James et Lily, une communication qui résultait de plusieurs années de vie commune et de moments partagés. Ce jour-là, pourtant, James aurait aimé ne pas comprendre cela, ne pas constater la détresse, l'appel muet de ses yeux verts. Ils n'étaient plus James et Lily Potter, couple marié et heureux, ils étaient bientôt divorcés et il n'était plus responsable du bonheur de sa femme. Elle avait fait une grosse connerie, elle lui avait caché son fils, et ce n'est pas par ses beaux yeux qu'elle se rachèterait, il se devait de la détester pour cela, c'était normal n'est-ce pas ?

Il attendit donc, imperturbable ses yeux plongés dans les siens, la réponse à sa question.

-J'ai failli avorter, dit-elle alors.

James écarquilla les yeux, étonné par la réponse qui n'en était pas une. Il ne sut que répondre à ça, c'était déstabilisant. Comment pouvait-il rester calme quand elle lui balançait des choses pareilles au visage, sans préambule. Mais heureusement pour lui, elle continua, lui épargnant la peine de trouver une réponse :

« -Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu veux que je sois franche, que j'arrête de fuir. C'est ce que je fais actuellement, je me mets à nu devant toi pour raconter une des parties les plus sombres de ma vie parce que tu as le droit de savoir, alors par pitié ne me regarde pas ainsi. Tu m'accuses de t'avoir caché ton fils, tu es en colère, tu me déteste, ok, c'est normal. Et je te rassure sur ce dernier point, c'est réciproque. Mais sache que s'il est là aujourd'hui cet enfant, c'est pour toi. Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, ma vie n'avais plus de sens, les évènements qui avait conduit à mon départ étaient trop proches, bien trop proches. Je ne voulais plus avoir de lien avec toi, pourtant je pensais constamment, chaque instant à toi, et je voulais me détacher de cela parce que je te détestais James, j'avais fait le choix de te quitter, et j'avais besoin de recul pour mettre cela derrière moi. Alors quand j'ai su, quand j'ai eu ce rendez-vous et que Mary m'a dit, un sourire aux lèvres « félicitations, Lily, tu es enceinte », je l'ai très mal pris. J'avais un petit bout de toi en moi, un être qui me raccrocherai sans cesse à toi, et je ne le souhaitais pas. Et par-dessus tout j'étais seule, seule au monde, dans un pays en guerre. Je ne voulais pas élever un enfant seule, c'était au-dessus de mes forces, cependant je voulais encore moins revenir vers toi, te le dire. J'étais encore trop vulnérable et je serai retombé dans tes bras, ce n'étais pas la solution. Alors, oui j'ai longuement songé à l'avortement. Peut-être est-ce égoïste, peut-être ne me comprends-tu pas. Je ne te le demande pas d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas souhaité cet enfant, il ne s'est pas présenté à point nommé, et je ne veux pas te mentir en te disant que j'ai passé une grossesse idyllique, rayonnante de bonheur. Non, la réalité est bien plus sombre, les doutes étaient bien présents, me tiraillaient chaque jour un peu plus… Arrête de me regarder ainsi ! Les doutes, c'est humain James. J'aime Harry de tout mon cœur, c'est mon trésor, ma joie de vivre, mais ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Tout n'est pas blanc, tout n'est pas noir, les rêves d'adolescents sont erronés et la vraie vie est là, avec ses doutes, ses angoisses et ses peurs et nous devons y faire face. C'est ce que j'ai fait, j'ai fait un choix : celui de garder ce bébé qui était en moi. Pourquoi ? Car une scène se tournait et se retournait dans ma tête. Cette conversation que nous avions eu la veille de notre rupture, quand tu m'as dit que tu désirais que nous ayons un enfant. Je me rappelais de tes paroles et de ton sourire à l'évocation de ce petit être hypothétique. Et je n'ai pas pu, je n'ai pas pu te faire ça, j'ai pensé que je n'en avais pas le droit. Tu ne l'aurais jamais su en soi, mais c'était irrespectueux, je ne pouvais pas abattre d'un médicament un de tes rêves les plus précieux. Alors par respect pour toi, James Potter, j'ai gardé cet enfant, et parce que makgré moi, je l'aimais déjà. Je savais qu'un jour tu saurais. Et j'estime que c'est l'un des meilleurs choix de ma vie. Harry est un merveilleux petit. Je te l'ai caché James, j'en suis désolée pour toi, mais je ne le regrette pas. »

Lily se tut alors, et un long silence s'installa.

-Je ne te déteste pas. –Dit alors le jeune auror en brisant le silence.

Il fixa le visage de sa femme, ses yeux brillant de larmes contenues, conséquences de ses dures révélations. Ce n'était plus sa femme, ce n'était plus SA Lily. Elle était une étrangère. Il se leva et commença à partir, sortant de cette pièce de ministère où il sentait qu'il allait étouffer. Avant de fermer la porte, sans se retourner, il prononça clairement, du fond de son âme, ces mots:

« -Mais je te hais, Lily. »

Retour de claque. Virtuelle. En plein visage. Tu la méritais celle-là, Lily.

* * *

Et voilà...

Alors?


	12. Petite soeur

Coucou!

Oui je sais je suis TRES en retard! Pardon, pardon!

une vie un peu trop chargée ces dernières semaine pour avoir du temps libre.

enfin, en tout cas, me revoilà! J'ai pour vous un petit chaiptre, du point de vue d'un personnage peu apparu jusqu'a maintenant...je vous laisse dévouvrir!

En passant, un grand merci à maroura121, crapette, Lili, KoraKay, Echco, Gred-Mus, Audrey917000, CapriceK, Sheshe13 et Nikki Micky pour leurs reviews!

Lili: Merci pour ta review, et merci pour tes compliments! L'explication arrivera, un peu compte goutte! Bizzz

Bizzz et bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Petite soeur

Sirius travaillait sur un dossier particulièrement compliqué. Le dossier Londubat. Il avait passé toute la matinée à plancher dessus, essayant de mettre en relation tous les éléments récoltés. Mais il séchait, totalement. Ce dossier le déprimait, il appréciait beaucoup ses deux collègues, c'étaient des amis très chers. Et penser à eux, cloitrés dans cet hôpital, si…différents, le rendait mélancolique et très en colère. Il voulait trouver les connards qui leur avaient fait ça. Et puis bien sûr, il y avait autre chose qui entrait dans l'équation et qui faisait de sa journée une journée pourrie. Alice le ramenait forcément à penser à Lily, Lily Potter. Comment vivait-elle tout cela ? Comment supportait-elle l'état de sa meilleure amie, de celle qui avait remplacé la sœur qui l'avait rejetée ? Il l'admirait de ne pas s'effondrer, de ne pas courir chez Voldemort dans un geste tout à fait désespéré pour décimer le responsable de tout cela. Lui, si quelqu'un avait attaqué ses amis, il n'aurait plus répondu de ses actes…Peut-être que le sort des Londubat était pire que la mort… Il laissait de l'espoir, un espoir de rétablissement qui n'arriverait peut-être jamais.

Sirius secoua la tête l'heure n'était pas à penser à Lily, il n'avait plus rien à faire avec elle après tout. Il relut la page résumée de tous les indices récoltés sur l'enquête. Une phrase retint son attention, il la relut plusieurs fois. Et si ? Elle ? C'était une piste à explorer, plusieurs éléments coïncidaient. Doloris à répétition, torture mentale…Il s'empara de sa plume, et ajouta un nom sur la liste des suspects. Bellatrix Lestrange. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit. Ça devait être James qui revenait de son rendez-vous pour son divorce. Ah oui merde ! Son divorce ! Il allait être de mauvaise humeur. Alors Sirius leva les yeux de son bureau pour les poser sur le visage de son meilleur ami qui venait de s'affaler dans son fauteuil. Il était en colère.

-James que se passe-t-il ?-demanda Sirius

Ce dernier s'affala dans son fauteuil et tapa du poing brutalement sur son bureau. Très en colère, pensa Sirius.

-James ? demanda-t-il prudemment, il ne tenait pas spécialement à se faire tuer.

-Je me suis rétracter, grogna-t-il.

Oh.

-C'est ce qui te mets tant en colère ?

-Non

Ok. Et comptait-il lui donner une quelconque explication ?

-Mais alors, qu…

-Sirius, dit James d'une voix sèche, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi travailler.

Vraiment en colère ! Sirius se renfrogna, mais savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister, sauf au péril de sa vie. L'heure suivante passa lentement, très lentement pour le jeune Black. Peu concentré, il jetait des regards fréquents à James qui ne semblait pas plus travailler que lui. Il fusillait le parchemin qui lui faisait face du regard, avait le poing serré et notait parfois furieusement une phrase. Que se passait-il ?

A un moment, l'horloge sonna midi, Sirius en aurait béni Merlin. Il lança d'une voix indifférente :

-Tu déjeunes avec moi ?

A sa grande surprise, James accepta et se leva pour sortir. Sirius le suivit. En passant devant le hureau de son ami, il jeta un coup d'œil furtif au parchemin et vit le mot Lily barré et raturé plusieurs fois, jusque-là aucun problème, il comprenait. Mais ce qui l'intrigua fut le nom Harry, qu'il vit noter plusieurs fois. N'était-ce pas le petit ami de Lily ?

Foi de Sirius, il découvrirait ce qui mettait tant en colère James.

Ils allèrent tous les deux au chaudron baveur. James aussi peu loquace qu'auparavant, ne desserra pas la machoire, jouant avec son verre, qu'il aurait pu briser dans son poing trop serré. Sirius se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas faire de la magie incontrôlée au vu de sa rage. Il finit par lui demander :

-Cornedrue, tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

James leva les yeux vers lui, semblant se rendre compte de sa présence et lui posa une question

-Acceptes-tu d'être parrain ?

Sirius le fixa étonné, se demandait quelle lubie avait encore frappé son ami.

-Et bien…si un jour tu as un gosse bien sûr ! Il faudra bien que quelqu'un lui apprenne les bases de la vie mon pote ! Bon si c'est une fille, choisis plutôt Mumus par contre, j'ai peur d'avoir mauvaise influence –dit-il en rigolant

Mais James ne riait pas, au contraire il semblait tout à fait sérieux. Peut-être un peu trop.

-Et bien félicitations, mec ! Tu as un nouveau filleul : Harry James Potter, né le, attends que je retrouve ça…ah oui né le 31 juillet 1980, sa marraine est Alice, ça m'aurait étonné tiens, et ah oui, petit détail : c'est mon fils ! Bon je n'étais pas au courant jusqu'à y'a…trois heures. Et je l'ai jamais vu aussi ! Sa mère a même eu l'amabilité de l'appeler par mon prénom, tu te rends comptes ! j'en ai de la chance qu'elle ait pensé à moi de la sorte hein ! En plus elle l'a gardé par 'respect' pour moi ! je suis le plus chanceux des hommes. Je peux m'estimer heureux qu'elle ait eu ce respect, autrement, bah y'aurait pas de Harry ! Et ouais, Lily Potter, ma sois disant femme, n'est qu'amabilité, courage et honnêteté…la femme rêvée de tout homme n'est-ce pas !

-Quoi ! dit Sirius la bouche ouverte dans une parfaite imitation ridicule d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

Bah merde alors ! Il se moquait de lui ou quoi ! Non, décidément non.

-Tu es …père alors ?

-Oui Sirius, il parait.

-P'tain…elle a fait fort là…

James eut un rire jaune.

-C'est ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé après tout non ?!

Sirius secoua la tête, tentant de digérer l'information.

-Tu vois ce qu'est devenue ta si estimée Lily ? dit James. Tu disais qu'elle m'avait aimé ! Oh je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup Sirius mais là, elle a merdé non ?

Sirius sentit la colère l'envahir lui aussi.

-Je l'appréciais, oui, mais avant ! J'espère que tu lui as dit le fond de ta pensée !

-Oui, mais pas une fois elle n'a baissé la tête, je crois qu'elle ne regrette pas et ça me rend encore plus furieux !

-Ha ! Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle, toujours tête haute, avoir toujours raison C'est à la fois une qualité et un défaut. Peut-être dans certaine situation, devrait-elle apprendre l'humilité !

James hocha la tête.

-Et tu as vu Harry ?

-Non, et je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir tout de suite.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius, surpris.

-Je….c'est trop bizarre, je ne suis pas prêt ! Et puis ça veut dire la revoir elle, cette enfoirée, cette traitresse…

-Tu vas devoir la voir plus souvent, mais je suis sur que bientôt tu seras prêt à aller voir ton fils.

James se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ?

Sirius n'avait aucune réponse à cette question. Lui-même se la posait !

-Je ne sais pas Corn'…

-Je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse lui pardonner un jour.

Il prononça cette phrase si bas que Sirius ne fut pas sur de l'avoir entendue. Mais c'était légitime qu'il pense ça.

-Mec pour l'instant je pense qu'il faut que tu te poses, que tu penses à autre chose qu'à elle, après tu pourras réfléchir à la vengeance terrible que tu veux lui imposer !

-Une vengeance ? Oui surement ! Mais pour le moment je…

-Tu ?

-Je…

Sirius vit tout un tas d'émotions passer sur le visage de son ami, et il sut. Il sut que pour la première fois depuis que Lily l'avait quitté, il allait craquer. Ouvrir les vannes.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. James se mit à fondre en larmes, secoué de lourds sanglots. Evacuant tout un tas de choses. Alors Sirius fit la seule chose qui était en son pouvoir. Il prit son ami dans ses bras, désemparé de le voir si fragile. De voir le dessous de sa carapace. Enfin.

Ce fut longtemps après que les larmes se tarirent, et que James épuisé et sans défense se calma. Doucement, Sirius le força à se lever, le fit sortir du chaudron baveur et les fit transplaner jusque chez Remus.

Il frappa à la porte. Bientôt le jeune homme ouvrit, il regarda Sirius, étonné de le voir à cette heure de la journée puis vit James. Sans un mot, il leur fit signe d'entrer.

-Sirius, que se passe-t-il ?

-Prends en soin Remus, il a pleuré.

-Il a quoi ?! demanda le jeune lycanthrope étonné.

-Pleuré, répéta indulgemment Sirius.

-Oh, murmura Remus, enfin.

-Oui ! Bon j'ai quelque chose à faire, je peux te laisser ?

-Mais…que se passe-t-il !? demanda Remus perdu.

-Je t'expliquerai, il faut que j'y aille.

-Mais où ? demanda Remus en scrutant son ami.

-A ton avis ! Mais avant j'ai deux trois dossiers à boucler au ministère.

Remus sonda le visage de son ami, quand une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard doré. Il avait compris la destination de son ami.

-Oh, je vois. Alors ça y est, tu y vas enfin.

Sirius hocha la tête gravement avant de quitter son ami.

Il se rendit dans son bureau, ou il dut régler des affaires en cours s'il ne voulait pas se faire taper sur les doigts par l'estimé mais peu indulgent chef des aurors, Alastor Maugrey. Enfin, deux heures plus tard il était libre de toute affaire en cours et il s'éclipsa après avoir pris une fin d'après-midi de congé.

Sirius se rendit discrètement dans la salle des registres au département des recensements. Il y avait du bon dans le fait d'avoir explorer de fond en comble un château pendant sept ans sans se faire prendre. Il entra dans la salle et se trouva face à des milliers de dossiers contenant toutes les adresses et informations sur les sorciers d'Angleterre. Il ferma la porte d'un 'collaporta' et souffla un bon coup.

-A nous deux Lily Potter, murmura-t-il.

Il ne savait pas où chercher. Les sorts banals ne fonctionnaient pas dans la recherche des dossiers pour éviter les interférences magiques et les vols et Sirius ne connaissait pas ceux spécifiques dont se servaient le personnel travaillant ici. Il allait devoir procéder à la moldue. Avait-elle sa nouvelle adresse au nom de Potter ou d'Evans ? Il se dirigea vers le rayon des P mais nota que les dossiers étaient rangés par ville et non par noms. C'était bien sa chance ! Sirius n'avait jamais été patient, et cette histoire allait vite l'énerver. Mais il était persévérant. Il se souvint que James lui avait parlé de sa rencontre avec Lily dans cet hôpital… ou était-ce déjà, ah oui, Plymouth. Elle devait surement habiter près de son boulot. Il commença donc par là. Il localisa l'étagère Plymouth et commença à lire les noms sur les dossiers. A…B…E pas de Evans. J…O…P. Patil, Prince. Ah Potter ! Yeah ! Sirius poussa un petit cri de victoire avant de se rappeler qu'il devait être discret. Il se saisit du dossier.

Lily Potter

15 john's street

Plymouth

Parfait ! Sirius fit une copie de la page et rangea le dossier. Puis il sortit de la salle aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré et sortit du ministère. Il avait quelque chose à faire, et il le ferait maintenant. Quelque chose qu'il aurait dû faire il y a bien longtemps. Arrivé dans la zone de transplanage du ministère il lut l'adresse de la jeune femme et transplana.

Il arriva devant un immeuble qui semblait assez moderne mais peu luxueux. Il observa l'environnement autour de lui, le quartier ne semblait pas très chic, mais assez sympathique. Il convenait parfaitement à la jeune femme selon lui. Il pénétra dans l'immeuble et parcourut les étages jusqu'à tomber sur le nom Potter sur une porte du quatrième.

Il prit une grande inspiration et frappa. Pas de réponse. Il recommença. Pas de réponse. Il regarda sa montre. 16h30. Ah oui fatalement ! Quel idiot il faisait, venir chez une médicomage à 16h30 et espérer la trouver, c'était de la pure illusion… Il maudissait son impulsivité de Gryffondor qui lui avait fait oublier ce détail. Pourtant, il devait voir Lily. Alors il essaya d'ouvrir sa porte pour l'attendre à l'intérieur en comptant bien taxer un peu de chocolat et une bouteille de bièraubeurre. C'était sans compter sur l'habileté de Lily en sortilèges.

Sirius eut beau tenter de percer les défenses de son ancienne amie, il n'y parvint pas. Il dut s'incliner devant la prouesse de Lily en sortilèges de défense. Bien sûr en tant qu'aurore il pourrait essayer des mesures plus…intrusives, mais il doutait de se mettre dans les bonnes grâces de la rouquine si elle trouvait sa porte explosée. Adieu bièraubeure, adieu canapé ! Sirius soupira. Cela n'allait pas l'empêcher de l'attendre. De pied ferme. Sirius Black n'allait tout de même pas rebrousser chemin pour si peu ! Alors il s'assit, dos à la porte et attendit. A quelle heure allait-elle rentrer 18h30 ?19h00 ? Sirius ne savait pas.

Il plongea dans ses pensées, le regard fixé dans le vide. Pourquoi étais-t-il venu au juste ? Lily le virerait vit fait bien fait ! Elle n'avait jamais cherché à le contacter en un an et demi. Sirius lui en voulait pour ça. Au-delà de ses disputes avec James, ils avaient toujours été proches tous les deux. Bien avant qu'elle ne sorte avec son meilleur ami d'ailleurs. Lily c'était sa petite sœur, et il était son frère. Il l'adorait, et aurait tout fait pour la protéger. Il lui avait donné déjà des milliers de conseils, plus ou moins avisé ou abrutis pour sa relation avec James, il était celui qui la faisait rire quand elle n'allait pas bien. Elle était celle qui lui donnait des limites quand il dépassait les bornes, la partenaire parfaite en mission de l'ordre. Depuis leur quatrième année, ils se soutenaient, l'un l'autre.

Mais cette fois Lily avait décidé de faire cavalier seule. Il avait attendu qu'elle vienne le voir quand elle avait quitté James. Il avait respecté son éloignement. Elle revenait toujours de toute façon, pleurer dans ses bras avant de retrouver ceux de James. Elle allait forcément le contacter. Il avait attendu des jours, des semaines, des mois. Mais personne, pas de Lily. Cela lui avait pesé, ça l'avait blessé. Mais il avait d'autres problèmes à gérer, son meilleur ami se plongeait dans l'alcool pour oublier la femme de sa vie et avait besoin de soutien. Et James lui, en demandait. Lily non, tant pis pour elle. Alors il s'était occupé de James avec Remus et Peter. Ils l'avaient aidé à remonter la pente, étape après étape, difficilement. Sirius en était venu à détester la jeune femme pour ce qu'elle avait fait, pour tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit, pas demander. Mais il savait que si un jour elle revenait, il ne pourrait la détester longtemps. Parce que c'était Lily, tout simplement.

L'un des meilleurs jours de la vie de Sirius avait toujours été celui du mariage de James et Lily. Son frère et sa sœur se mariaient. Ils s'aimaient et promettaient de vivre une vie bien intéressante. La suite avait donné raison au jeune homme, la vie du couple était rythmée de disputes, de passion et de réconciliations, et il ne manquait jamais une occasion de se moquer d'eux, chérissant sa vie de célibataire endurci.

Puis tout avait basculé, à cause d'elle. Et depuis quelques semaines tout 'accélérait. Il y avait d'abord ce soir où il l'avait revue au QG, la façon dont elle avait parlé à James. Il ne cautionnait pas cela, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vécu, souffert. Alors il avait répliqué, attaqué. Puis elle avait demandé le divorce. Bon ok, après tout Sirius comprenait la démarche, mais elle aurait au moins pu tout expliquer. Puis la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le chaudron. Le bébé. Là, elle avait merdé, définitivement. C'est pour cela qu'il était là aujourd'hui. Elle avait décidé de couper les ponts il y a un an. Conséquence, il n'était plus là et elle faisait conneries sur conneries. Et il comptait bien le lui dire. La vision de James si anéanti l'avait profondément chamboulé.

Il regarda sa montre, et fut étonné de voir qu'il était déjà 18h, il ne se connaissait pas ces facultés de patience et de réflexion. Il espérait qu'elle allait arriver rapidement. Il avait un James nouveau père à gérer, un boulot à terminer et Remus et Peter à mettre au courant de leur statut d'oncle, joyeux programme. Il se leva pour déplier ses jambes engourdies d'être restées si longtemps pliées et salua une vieille dame qui entrait dans l'appartement d'à côté en le regardant suspicieusement. C'est vrai qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un psychopathe à faire les cent pas devant un appart.

Une demi-heure plus tard, enfin, alors que le jeune Black essayait de savoir si la morve de troll serait bien pour repeindre les murs de la cage d'escalier et quelle quantité cela necessiterait des voix connues se firent entendre dans l'escalier.

-Gros tateau au cola!-disait une voix enfantine

-Oh tu as mangé un gateau au chocolat pour le gouter ! Il était bon ?-demanda une voix de femme

-Voui !-dit l'enfant

-Atatattat !-gazouillait un bébé.

-Et bien j'essaierai de vous en faire un jour, quoique je ne sois pas très bonne cuisinière…

Sirius écoutait cette conversation anodine attendant que les trois personnes terminent leur ascension de l'escalier. Il était adossé à la porte de l'appartement de Lily, les bras croisés, le visage fermé. Enfin, une petite tête apparut au coin de l'escalier :

-Premier, ily –rigola Neville

-C'est bien mon grand-répondit la femme, arrivant elle aussi à sa hauteur, un bébé dans les bras. Elle saisit la main du petit et après avoir sorti ses clés elle relava la tête et se figea.

Sirius sonda le corps tendu de la jeune femme. Notant ses traits fatigués, tirés, ses épaules basses, ses cernes et ses yeux vides. Et les sillons creusés par les larmes, elle aussi avait pleuré. Les choses n'étaient peut-être pas si faciles pour elle finalement.

-Black?-murmura-t-elle, suprise.

-Bonsoir Potter, répondit-il avec un hochement de tête.

Il ne comptait tout de même pas lui faciliter la tâche ! Il la vit hésiter et puis finalement avancer vers la porte. Sirius se poussa afin de la laisser introduire la clé dans la serrure et les suivit à l'intérieur. Il tourna sur lui-même pour contempler le lieu de vie de la jeune femme. Et fut surpris de l'exiguïté des lieux. Il ne dit rien et s'affala sur le canapé alors que Lily avait disparu dans la cuisine. Elle en ressortit avec un biberon à la main. Elle allongea son fils dans un parc à jeux, lui donna le biberon et se tourna vers lui :

-Mais je t'en prie fais comme chez toi ! bougonna-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Tu ne nous présentes pas ? répondit-il en désignant Harry

A son grand plaisir elle parut déstabilisée par ses paroles. Ses yeux passèrent de Harry à lui, puis de lui à Harry.

-Si tu es là c'est que tu dois déjà savoir qui c'est n'est-ce pas ? finit-elle par dire

-Entre autres en effet-capitula-t-il. Alors tu me l'apporte mon filleul ?

-Filleul ? dit-elle en haussant un sourcil

-James m'a demandé, j'ai accepté-dit-il simplement.

Il soutint le regard scrutateur de Lily qui finit par se retourner pour se saisir du bébé et l'amener près de lui.

-Voici donc le fameux Harry James Potter-souffla Sirius. Il était subjugué. Pour être honnête, il n'avait jamais fait attention au peu de bébés qui l'entourait. Mais Harry le captiva. C'était un savant mélange de ses deux parents et son sourire et ses yeux pétillants étaient les bienvenus dans ce monde si sombre. Il aimait déjà ce petit.

-Tu es venu là en éclaireur, et tu comptes faire un compte rendu à James ?-demanda Lily agressive

Sirius détacha son regard du petit pour le poser sur la jeune femme.

-Non, James viendra voir son fils quand il sera prêt.

L'image furtive de son ami en larmes quelques heures plus tôt s'imposa dans son esprit. Oui un jour il serait prêt.

-Alors pourquoi est-tu là ?-demanda Lily après avoir reposé Harry.

-Assied-toi.

-Je suis chez moi, Black !

Sirius lui envoya un regard qui dissuada la jeune femme de désobéir. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil en face du maraudeur. Il la regarda, il ne savait pas où commencer, il lui en voulait tellement ! Mais elle le devança.

-Comment as-tu eu l'adresse ?

-Par mes propres moyens, répondit-il, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin de préciser, elle le connaissait.

-Si tu pouvais l'avoir si facilement, pourquoi maintenant ?

Il esquiva la question d'un geste de la main.

-Lily, te souviens-tu quand tu m'accusais de 'dépasser les limites', me faisant la morale, et me dissuadant de recommencer ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, il est plus que temps que quelqu'un ose te le dire Lily, alors je me dévoue : tu dépasses les limites. Plus que je ne l'ai jamais fait. –dit-il d'un ton grave. Et si tu n'étais pas une femme, je te mettrais mon point dans la figure.

-Et tu estimes que tu as le droit de te pointer comme une fleur, et de me dire ça ? Non mais va te faire voir Sirius !-hurla la jeune femme, faisant sursauter Neville qui jouait.

Sirius ne se laissa pas avoir par son ton cassant. Il était là pour lui dire ses pensées, il le ferait.

-Oui Lily, j'estime en avoir le droit.

-Tu ne me connais plus Sirius !-rétorqua Lily

-Je n'en ai pas besoin pour voir que tu fais n'importe quoi ! Non mais sérieusement Lily, regarde autour de toi, regarde-toi ! Sirius se leva pour s'approcher d'elle. Cette fuite, cette non curiosité, ces mensonges… Tu me fais pitié Lily. Je ne te pensais pas capable d'autant de bassesse. Tu as caché un enfant ! Un enfant ! Ok vous vous disputez, ces histoires ne concernent que vous, tu n'en parle à personnes, tu mens, c'est ton problème. Mais quand un enfant entre dans l'équation Lily, ce n'est plus pareil, Harry n'y est pour rien. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que James peut te coller un procès pour ce que tu as fait ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que la garde de ton bébé, de ton fils pourrait t'être retiré pour une connerie pareille ? Tu as mal agi Lily !

Sirius voyait les larmes couler sur le visage de Lily. Il y avait été fort, volontairement.

-Tu ne connais rien des circonstances de tout ça Sirius, murmura la jeune mère.

C'était vrai puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis un an.

-A qui la faute Lily ? Moi j'étais prêt à t'écouter, il me suffisait d'un signe et j'aurais été là pour toi, comme toujours. Mais c'est TOI et TOI seule qui a décidé de couper les ponts avec moi.

-Mais tu n'avais qu'à venir si tu voulais me parler ! Tu n'avais qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir mon adresse ! Mais moi je ne pouvais pas, tu es l'ami de James avant tout et je ne pouvais faire le premier pas, c'était à toi de décider si tu voulais m'aider. Je ne pouvais t'obliger à choisir en entre James et moi, je ne suis pas un monstre !

Sirius réfléchit à ses paroles, Lily n'avait pas totalement tort. Ce qu'elle disait était vrai, s'il avait vraiment souhaité lui parler, s'il avait voulu faire l'effort, il serait venu. Le seul reproche que l'on pouvait faire à Lily était de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance, il l'aurait aidé quoiqu'il arrive.

-Je t'aurais aidé.

-Sirius, écoute-moi. Je ne pouvais pas. J'avais mes amies, qui ont été là pour moi. Tu avais James. Venir te voir, c'était se rapprocher de lui. Et la suite m'a donné raison, tu n'as pas cherché à me contacter. Tu as choisi ton coté. Non, je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire. James est ton meilleur ami, ton frère. Le choix était fait d'avance-murmura-t-elle.

Sirius lui fit un sourire triste. Ils ne s'étaient pas compris tous les deux. Il aurait fait beaucoup pour elle. Autant que pour James. Mais c'était un peu tard maintenant. Elle avait raison, il avait fait un choix. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas Lily continua, fixant les yeux sombres du jeune Black.

-Oui, tu as fait un choix Sirius. James. Assume-le. L'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie. Alors s'il te plait j'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi tu viens jusque chez moi comme si de rien n'était si ce n'est pour me faire regretter notre amitié révolue ?

Sirius baissa la tête, mal à l'aise. Lily avait toujours eu les mots pour le faire se sentir mal.

-Je…, je pense qu'il est temps de te dire que tu fais des conneries.

-Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de m'en rendre compte toute seule ? dit-elle dans un rire jaune. N'es-tu pas censé me détester parce que j'ai caché tout ça à ton meilleur ami ? Par ce que je suis selon lui la méchante de l'histoire ?

La détester ? Oui c'est vrai, l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit une ou deux fois. Non, des milliers de fois. Il regarda la rouquine en face de lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait déclenché tout ceci, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle était partie. Mais après tout avait-il cherché à savoir ? Lily ne faisait rien sans raison, il la connaissait assez pour cela. Il n'était pas James, il n'était pas son mari, ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de moins impliqué dans cette affaire, il pouvait prendre plus de recul. Alors il se dit qu'il pouvait lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Il mettait trop de temps à accorder sa confiance pour perdre une amitié comme celle-là. Et puis c'était Lily ! Comment pouvait-il détester sa petite sœur ?

-Je ne te déteste pas Lily, dit-il.

La jeune femme émit un ricanement.

-Non. Non bien sur tu ne me détestes pas toi non plus ! Tu me hais n'est-ce pas !

Il regarda Lily étrangement, ne comprenant pas le ton ironique qu'elle avait pris.

-Non je ne te hais pas. Lily dis-moi, toi comme moi avons des problèmes familiaux, tu ne supportes pas ta sœur. Mais est-ce que pour autant tu as déjà réussi à la détester ?

-Euh…-fit Lily surprise qu'il lui parle de Pétunia

-Tu as beau essayer de tout ton cœur de haïr ta famille, de la renier. Au fond de toi il y a toujours ce lien qui te relie à eux, c'est ta famille. On ne déteste pas sa famille. Aurais-tu tenter toutes ces années de te réconcilier avec Pétunia, si différente de toi, si elle n'avait pas été ta sœur ?

Lily sembla songeuse quelques instants.

-Non, je n'aurai pas tenté de ma rapprocher d'elle.

-Exactement-dit Sirius en levant le point, puis redevenant sérieux. Alors Lilou, comment pourrais-je détester ma petite sœur ?

Lily lui adressa un faible sourire, reconnaissant la façon dont il l'appelait quand elle avait besoin de d'être consolée.

-On peut se perdre de vue, s'ignorer, tenter de s'oublier, faire des erreurs, mais on sera toujours là, l'un pour l'autre. Je n'approuve pas tous tes choix, je ne comprends pas tout, mais je te respecte et je suis là pour t'engueler et te ramener dans le droit chemin, continua-t-il

C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire. Lily lui avait manqué, malgré les erreurs et le temps, il voulait la récupérer. Peut-être qu'ils ne seraient pas tout de suite aussi complices qu'avant mais il avait tout son temps.

-Merci Sirius-dit alors Lily en lui adressent un sourire chaleureux qui réchauffa le cœur du jeune homme.

Elle se leva pour aller aider neville qui avait coincé un jouet sous le canapé, retira le biberon des mains de son fils endormi et se retourna vers lui le visage décidé.

-Je ne suis pas prête à tout te raconter.

-Je sais. Mais si un jour tu te sens capable, viens me voir, je serais là. Que tu me parles de James, de Harry ou de Frank et Alice. J'attendrai que tu me racontes l'histoire.

Elle hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien consciente qu'il y avait un mais.

-Mais lui, non. Et que tu lui racontes ou non, il t'en voudra.

Toujours aucune réponse. Le visage de la jeune femme semblait n'exprimer aucun sentiments

-As-tu conscience d'à quel point il va t'en faire baver ?

Car Sirius en était sûr, son ami ne manquerait pas de reprendre du poil de la bête, et alors sa réaction pouvait être…explosive, vicieuse…maraudeuresque !

Lily pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de murmurer.

-Je ne peux qu'imaginer.

-Et as-tu conscience qu'en aucun cas je ne l'en empêcherai ?

Silence.

-A sa place je serai dans le même état, et moi-même je suis en colère contre toi ! Il a raison de t'en vouloir.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu là, devant moi ?

-Parce que mon meilleur peut faire tout ce qu'il veut, il sera le seul. Je pense que tu comprendras déjà assez bien ta connerie avec un pour te la rappeler chaque jour.

Lily sembla se détendre et s'avança vers lui. A la grande surprise de Sirius, elle le prit dans ses bras en murmurant :

-Tu m'as manqué idiot.

Sirius sourit et finit par rendre l'étreinte à la jeune femme la serrant de toutes ses forces. Ils finirent par s'écarter l'un de l'autre et Sirius fit semblant de ne pas remarquer les larmes qui perlaient des yeux de Lily, sachant qu'elle n'aimerait pas qu'il relève son émotion à ce moment. Elle secoua la tête avant de lui demander :

-Une bièraubeurre ?

-Enfin tu me le demande ! J'étais venu pour ça à la base moi !

Elle lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule avant d'aller vers la cuisine.

-Ah voilà une phrase qui te ressemble plus. Le sérieux ne te va pas du tout mon pauvre vieux. Arrogant, intrusif, blagueur, charmeur…oui, mais sérieux, décidément, non !

-C'est ça moque toi-grommela l'homme dépité

La jeune femme qui revenait éclata de rire. Oui Sirius savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Après tout depuis quand Sirius Black choisissait-il la simplicité quand il avait la possibilité de s'embourber dans les pires situations ? Entre James et Lily, il choisissait les deux. Il décapsula la bouteille de bièraubeurre et trinqua avec la jeune femme.

-Sirius, dit-elle alors en se mordant les lèvres. James va t'en vouloir d'être venu ?

-Oh certainement.

-Alors ne reviens pas.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas de moi ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça… mais James a besoin de toi. J'ai Emeline, et un jour je te promets, si j'ai un problème, je viens. Mais pour l'instant je ne veux pas envenimer les choses. Je sais que tu penses à moi et que tu me soutiens, je sais que tu me diras si je fais une autre connerie, et je compte sur toi. Mais là…non.

Sirius la fixa. La détermination de la rouquine lui prouva que toute argumentation était vaine, alors pour cette fois, il abdiqua, choisissant de lui faire confiance, à ses risques et périls.

-Bon alors, raconte- moi un peu la vie de mon filleul. T'es sûre de pas avoir pris l'option clone en accouchant ? T'aurais pu lui épargner l'héritage coiffure hérisson le pauvre…

Quand il vit Lily parler de son fils avec des étoiles dans les yeux, il sut qu'il avait choisi le bon sujet. Il buvait ses paroles, apprenant à connaitre à travers les récit le mini Potter comme il le surnommait. Il l'écouta plus d'une heure, et savoura l'instant où il tint pour la première fois le petit Harry dans ses bras et que celui-ci le fixa de ses yeux verts.

-Ton fils est beau Lily-murmura Sirius

La jeune femme lui surit, fière. C'était Lily, c'était une femme, c'était une mère, c'était sa sœur.

Rien n'était pas pardonné, rien n'avait été avoué. Mais ils s'étaient retrouvé.

* * *

Bon voilà!

Qu'en avez-vous pensé?

Bizzzz


	13. mot aux lecteurs

Chers lecteurs,

Déjà désolée pour la fausse joie: ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Après plusieurs demandes de lecteurs concernant mon absence de publication ces deux derniers mois, j'ai décidé de vous écrire ce petit mot pour vous rassurer:

Non je n'ai pas arrêter d'écrire Haïr l'amour, et oui je vais continuer à publier, et je suis désolée vraiment dé&solée d'avoir du arrêter pendant ce laps de temps!

Vous savez la vie nous apporte parfois des surprises, et des changements, bons ou mauvais. Certains m'ont pris beaucoup de temps et l'écriture n'a plus été ma priorité!

Mais je ne vous ai pas oublié et depuis une semaine j'ai repris l'écriture de HA, le chapitre 13 est bouclé et bientot posté, mais j'attend d'avoir un chapitre d'avance pour être sure d'être à jour!

Je vous embrasse tous, et surtout à biento!

Merci de votre compréhension

CamGinny


	14. Noir et Blanc

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Me revoilà ! UN immense désolé pour cette attente, je ne sais quoi dire de plus…_

 _Mais je suis là, et je ne lâche plus ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je tâcherai d'y répondre :)_

 _Ce chapitre est spécial, ce n'est pas celui que je comptais publier au départ, il ne fait pas avancer l'histoire, mais il s'est tapé sous mes doigts et le voilà. Une petite pause dans la guerre pour s'interesser à un personnage. Entrer dans sa tête pour tenter de comprendre son fonctionnement, j'espère que cela vous plaira. La bonne nouvelle pour vous c'est que je publie le vraie chapitre 13, ou l'on retrouvera tous les problèmes concrets demain !_

 _En attendant bienvenue dans la tête de …Alice Londubat._

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Noir et Blanc

4234…4235…4236…4237…

Pourquoi autant de taches noires venaient troubler ce bel océan de blanc ? Ces petits points, tout ces milliers de petits points qui empêchaient le blanc de gagner. Le blanc ne gagnerait pas, elle s'en rendait compte. Le noir serait toujours là à empiéter vicieusement sur son territoire tel un virus. Le noir gagnait toujours, car il est plus facile de tacher le blanc que d'effacer la tâche. Comme sur les vêtements des enfants. Noir sur blanc. Toujours plus de noir, toujours moins de blanc.

Ses yeux qui sondaient inlassablement la surface blanche à la recherche de ces points noirs, ces taches qui l'empêchaient de voir clair, comme celles toutes aussi sombres qui occultaient son cerveau endolori, qui chaque jour prenait le malin plaisir de se déplacer, ouvrant un souvenir et en cachant un autre. Elles bougeaient ces taches noires, envahissaient sa tête comme un fourmilière et un jour, elles gagneraient. Si ce jour pouvait arriver vite d'ailleurs, elle en serait reconnaissante. Ce serait tellement plus simple de se laisser plonger dans le noir, de laisser la noirceur l'obscurcir toujours un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait. Souvent l'envie lui prenait de se laisser tomber dans ce puit sans fond, trop souvent. Mais alors elle recomptait les taches noires sur le plafond et se rappelait que s'il y avait 4238 taches noires, les taches blanches elles, étaient bien plus nombreuses.

C'était plus difficile chaque jour de l'écouter mais il y avait cette petite partie en elle qui lui disait qu'elle n'était pas que blanc et noir, qu'elle n'était pas qu'un ensemble de tache mais qu'un jour elle avait été autre chose, qu'elle avait vécu. De belles choses. Quoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle ne savait même pas qui elle était. Ce qu'elle était. Mais elle était, et ça elle sentait que c'était important. Alors inlassablement elle fixait le plafond, elle surveillait les taches, pour être sûre que quand le noir aurait tout envahi elle serait prête. Prête à quoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais les questions étaient inutiles. A quoi bon chercher des réponses quand le noir allait gagner. Ce noir à la fois repoussant et attirant. S'il gagnait, elle ne souffrirait plus, elle ne ressentirait plus cette immense douleur qui envahissait tout son être, il chasserait la peur. Mais elle voulait le noir éternel, le noir profond qui ne laisse jamais place au soleil, le noir qui met fin à tout. Pas le noir éphémère. Elle le connaissait bien celui-là. Elle le redoutait chaque instant. Et quand il arrivait, et que ses yeux ne pouvaient plus conter les taches sur le plafond. Que ses paupières traitresses se faisaient lourdes malgré sa lutte incessante, elle était effrayée. Car alors, le noir l'envahissait et s'insinuait dans chaque parcelle de son âme, et alors sa voix revenait, juste pour extérioriser sa peur, sa souffrance. C'était long, interminable, mais elle savait qu'au bout il y avait la lumière et elle attendait cet instant où elle pourrait enfin recommencer à compter, s'assurer que le blanc était toujours là, surveiller le plafond. Calmant et rassurant.

4302..4303..

-Bonjour Madame Londubat !

Tiens Bleu N°1 venait d'arriver. Parfois elle se demandait pourquoi les autres se laissait envahir par tant de couleurs alors que la finalité restait la même, que le blanc et le noir restait la ligne principale. A quoi bon s'éparpiller dans l'arc en ciel dans ce cas ? Bleu N°1 commença à la soulever de son lit pour la mettre dans un fauteuil roulant et l'emmener se laver. Elle d étestait quand Bleu N°1 faisait cela. Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'elle devait compter ? Surveiller le noir ? Et si quand elle revenait les taches s'étaient faites bien plus nombreuses ? Elle perdait le contrôle et détestait cela. Mais Bleu N°1 ne pouvait pas comprendre cela, le bleu c'était doux, et froid à la fois, doux et distant. Bleu ne pouvait pas comprendre à quel point sa surveillance était importante. Alors elle ne lui en voulait pas. Et puis c'était agréable cette eau, elle se sentait dépouiller de quelques taches noires à chaque fois, et même si elles revenaient toujours plus nombreuse, se sentir plus blanche quelques instants n'étaient pas désagréable. Oui Bleu N°1 lui apportait tout de même un certain réconfort. Pas comme Bleu N°2. IL ne comprenait pas que sa bouche ne pouvait rien avaler, que ses pieds ne pouvaient pas se déplacer, que ses mains ne pouvaient pas saisir, que son cerveau ne pouvait pas coordonner ce trop pleins d'ordres.

Les gouttes arrêtèrent de couler le long de sa peau, arrêtant de nettoyer la saleté qui pourtant restait en quantité. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bleu N°1 ne faisait jamais tout en entier, pourquoi elle ne frottait pas jusqu'à ce que tout la souillure soit partie. Mais au moins elle allait pouvoir continuer sa surveillance. Puisque le monde entier semblait perdu dans l'arc en ciel, elle allait surveiller le noir pour eux. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

La revoilà sur son lit. Enfin.

4323...4324…

-July, vous avez vu les belles fleurs ?

-Oui elles sont magnifiques Monsieur Londubat, vous avez raison.

Ah, Gris semblait bien aujourd'hui. Mais son babillage incessant l'empêchait de se concentrer sur sa tâche. C'était toujours comme ça avec Gris. Toute la journée, il babillait, où il criait. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais. Jamais. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui imposait sa présence, alors qu'il la déconcentrait. Pourtant quand parfois il partait, un inexplicable sentiments de vide l'envahissait et elle était rassuré quand sa voix retentissait de nouveau, tantôt blanche, tantôt noire. Il était un tout Gris, blanc et noir. Et cela l'agaçait. Il ne luttait pas, il laissait au fond de lui le blanc et noir se battre sans intervenir, passif. Elle voulait qu'il se batte pourtant, qu'il impose sa volonté, mais c'était vain. Alors elle comptait les taches, dans l'espoir qu'il se rende compte que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour lutter. Car elle avait cette envie irrépressible de protéger Gris. Une tache noire disparaissait à chaque fois qu'il parlait blanc. Mais dès qu'il parlait noir, et que Bleus accouraient pour le calmer, des centaines de taches venaient ternir le plafond blanc. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas la force de se battre ? Elle était sur pourtant qu'il le pouvait, qu'il en avait la force. Oui gris l'agaçait. L'autre jour elle avait eu peur. Peur qu'à force de ne rien faire, le noir n'est gagné le combat. Gris était revenu dans un état effroyable, noir jusqu'au bout des ongles répétant inlassablement des mots qu'elle n'avait pas compris et frappant. Mais le blanc était revenu, et elle avait été fière de lui. Peut-être que finalement, il allait se battre. Elle lui faisait confiance.

4356…4357…

-Salut la compagnie !

Cette fausse voix enjouée. Elle n'était pas dupe, Orange ne pensait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle disait. Elle entendit Gris lui répondre. Lui se laissait avoir par cette fausse joie. Elle aimait bien orange. Souvent quand elle était dans la pièce, elle voulait détacher ses yeux du plafond, attirée par le flamboiement d'Orange. Mais elle résistait, elle était forte et Orange ne réussirait pas à la détourner de sa mission. Elle se laissa bercer un moment pas la conversation de Gris et Orange sans en écouter un mot. Elle attendait se moment où Orange viendrait à ses côtés et où elle saisirait sa main avant de lui parler de longues minutes. Cela l'appaisait. Et pendant quelques minutes les taches noires dans son cerveau se faisaient plus éparses, moins compactes, elle aimait beaucoup Orange. C'était un tourbillon de sentiments. Orange était le feu, à la fois flamboyant de joie et destructeur. Elle ressentait la chaleur de ses flammes, et se savait en sécurité à ses côtés. Mais orange avait des problèmes, et elle aurait bien aimé l'aider, lui montrer le bon chemin. Elle ressentait la lutte constante d'orange, sa tristesse et sa peur. Mais elle sentait aussi sa joie et sa force. Orange semblait éternelle, une vraie combattante. Il fallait juste qu'elle l'admette. Il faudrait que quelqu'un le lui dise car le problème du feu c'est qu'il faut l'attiser. Et Orange ne semblait pas capable de le faire elle-même. Elle ne se faisait pas confiance. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de raison. Souvent quand Orange lui parlait, sa main serrée dans la sienne, elle ressentait sa tristesse et dans ces moments-là elle souhaitait de tout son être pouvoir elle aussi serrer la main d'Orange. Oh pas grand-chose, juste une simple pression pour lui montrer qu'elle la soutenait et lui dire à quel point elle était belle, une belle personne. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Alors elle fixait le plafond, et comptait.

Peut-être que Vert pourrait lui dire, elle. Elle aimait bien Vert aussi. Parce qu'elle était pétillante. Quand elle entrait dans la pièce, Gris était heureux, et les taches sur le plafond s'éclaircissaient. Même si elle savait que vert ne montrait qu'une façade, elle se sentait soulagée par sa présence. Vert ne lui tenait pas la main comme Orange, mais elle faisait naitre un sourire dans sa tête meurtrie. Et puis il y avait cet espoir immense qui émanait d'elle quand elle entrait dans la pièce et qui instantanément lui redonnait le courage de compter de plus belle les taches noires.

Oui Orange et Vert était devenues des habituées, elles étaient des ports d'attache et lui rappelait que peut-être, sa vie avait un but et que si le blanc gagnait, il y avait des tas de belles choses à faire. Leur présence lui était autant indispensable que ne l'était la sienne pour orange et vert. Elle espérait que Gris aussi ressentait cet espoir qu'elle leur envoyait, et que cela l'aiderait à trouver le courage de combattre.

4376…4377…

Quelquefois il y avait rouge qui venait lui rendre visite. Rouge était une énigme. Passion et colère se mêlaient en lui. Il était intenable, toujours actif. Elle aurait bien aimé l'apaiser, lui dire de se reposer. Mais Rouge était un peu aveugle à ce qui l'entourait, pas très observateur, mais courageux et fonceur. Elle sentait une blessure dans son cœur, une de celle que peu pourraient guérir. Alors elle comptait les taches pour être sûre que ce cœur brisé ne se laissait pas envahir de noirceur.

Rouge était souvent accompagné de jaune. Jaune c'était un petit soleil. Souriant et rigolant. Un peu enfant, mais attachant. Elle sentait ses lourdes pensées et admiraient d'autant plus sa capacité à détendre l'atmosphère. Il saisissait chaque occasion pour rire, il croquait la vie. C'était peut-être lui finalement le plus sensé de tous. Vivre chaque jour comme s'il était le dernier, voilà une philosophie intéressante. Les autres devraient en prendre de la graine.

A cet étrange duo s'ajoutait Violet, doux et compréhensif, dangereux et impulsif. Violet était ambigu. Elle ne comprenait pas comment tant de sensations contradictoires pouvaient l'envahir. Alors elle comptait pour espérer qu'il choisisse le clair et que le foncé disparaisse. Mais elle pensait que lui-même semblait sur la bonne pente, contrairement à marron. Marron aurait bien besoin de compter les taches, pour chasser celles qui obstruaient chaque jour un peu plus son cœur. Le noir semblait chaque fois un peu plus l'envahir. Alors elle comptait plus vite pour essayer d'attraper le temps et pour éviter à Marron de courir à sa perte.

Elle comptait, comptait et re-comptait. Comptait pour elle, comptait pour Gris, comptait pour Vert et Orange, pour Bleu et Bleu, pour Rouge et Jaune, pour Marron et Violet, comptait pour le monde. Et elle comptait pour Or aussi. Elle ne savait pas ce qui c'était, si c'était. Mais elle l'avait nommé ainsi, ce trésor inconnu qui lui manquait. C'était étrange comme sensation, ressentir l'absence d'une personne inconnue. Pourtant elle savait bien qu'Or existait. Mais elle savait que pour le voir il fallait que le blanc gagne. Elle sentait paradoxalement qu'Or pourrait d'un regard éclaircir tout son être. Or était un être pur. Alors elle comptait pour éclaircir son cerveau embrouillé, elle comptait pour Or.

* * *

Et voilà…

Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette petite parenthèse ? Avez-vous réussi à trouver qui était assimilé à quelle couleur ?

A demain !


	15. Et parfois, penser toucher le ciel

_Je sais, je sais on est après demain ! IL est 2heures du matin et vous pouvez remercier Lalyh et muchou qui m'ont rappelé ma promesse. En vérifiant mes mails avant de me coucher j'ai vu vos reviews :)_

 _En tout cas bravo Lalyh, Dborah et Muchou pour avoir trouvé les bons personnages dans la chapitre Alice, Le Poussin Fou y était presque aussi !_

 _Je ne vous embête pas plus te vous laisse, enfin ! lire votre vrai chapitre 13._

 _Bonne lecture :*_

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Et parfois, penser toucher le ciel

Le mangemort tourna au coin d'une rue. Enveloppé d'une longue cape noire, à large capuche, rien ne permettait de le distinguer de tout autre personne si ce n'est sa démarche quelque peu boiteuse.

Alors qu'il disparaissait totalement de la ruelle, deux silhouettes, quelques mètres derrière, sortirent doucement d'un renfoncement et le suivirent. Vêtus également de capes noires pour passer inaperçus dans l'allée des embrumes, endroit peu réputé où leur costume d'aurors aurait fait tache, ils se mouvaient silencieusement et seul le bruit de leur respiration accélérée par l'adrénaline perçait le silence.

Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent. Devant la porte d'une sombre boutique, leur homme discutait avec une femme que malheureusement ils connaissaient un peu trop bien. Un des aurors, bruns, entendit un léger grognement à ses côtés. Tournant la tête il croisa le regard de son coéquipier et lui intima le silence et le calme. Il n'était pas temps pour eux de faire foirer leur mission.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, murmura le brun à lunettes

-On reste, si ma cousine est impliquée, l'affaire doit être importante, répondit le second.

-On s'avance pour entendre ce qu'ils disent ?

-Tu as ta cape ?

-Non.

-Bah c'est peut-être pas très sérieux alors, je te rappelle qu'il s'agit de Bellatrix, plus sadique qu'elle tu meures ! Déjà quand elle avait cinq ans elle me piquait mes biberons, à moi pauvre bébé sans défense, et je suis sûr qu'elle leur lançait des sorts informulés pour qu'ils soient dégueu !

-T'es con Sirius ! rit James. Ferme-là, on va se faire repérer.

-Rhhoo si on peut même plus plaisanter dans les moments de tensions…

-SShhh ! Allez-viens !

-Potter t'es malade ! On est que deux et on joue plus dans le même catégorie de mangemorts là ! Il nous faut des renforts.

-Ah oui ! On va juste les filer, pas leur sauter dessus ! Aller mec, un peu de suspense ne me fera pas de mal !

Sirius secoua la tête, puis soupira, résigné devant la moue suppliante de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour toi, sérieux ! Non mais si tu veux te détendre, tu as pleins de possibilités ! Faire chier Remus, Peter, tes autres collègues, faire du quidditch, ou je sais pas moi, aller voire ton fils ! Tiens, tu crois pas que cela résoudrait quelques problèmes si tu allais ENFIN le voir ?

James qui avait commencé à avancer se tourna brusquement vers lui et chuchota :

-Black, ta gueule ! On bosse là ! Laisse mes problèmes personnels en dehors de cette mission.

-Ok, si tu le fais aussi, ricana Sirius se prenant un regard noir en retour. Ok, ok je me tais, allez vas-y je te couvre !

Baguettes prêtes à l'usage, dissimulées sous leurs capes, les deux hommes avancèrent dans la rue le plus naturellement possible, le visage dissimulé derrière une capuche et quelques sorts de métamorphose.

Leur objectif de mission était simple, une filature routinière en temps de guerre. Un espion avait surpris un trafic entre mangemorts, ils devaient partir à la chasse aux renseignements. Seulement maintenant que Bellatrix Lestrange entrait dans l'équation, le degré de danger augmentait de quelques crans. James avait conscience qu'il brisait là un beau petit nombre de règles, qu'il aurait dû appeler des collègues au lieu d'avancer, tête baissée en parfait crétin gryffondorien. Il savait que Sirius ne le suivait que pour le protéger, en ami fidèle et soutien constant. Mais malgré cela, il s'obstinait. Sentir son sang battre dans ses veines, signe de la tension qu'il ressentait à cet instant, le rendait extatique. Son esprit entièrement fixé sur les mangemorts il en oubliait le reste. En particulier Lily et son fils, Harry.

Harry, cet enfant dont seul le nom lui était connu. Ce petit bout qu'il ne connaissait pas encore et dont l'existence lui avait été apprise à peine une semaine plus tôt. Harry James Potter, son fils. La cause de bien des tourments. Pourquoi il n'allait pas le voir ? Il avait peur, tout simplement. Lui le grand gryffondor, homme mur de 27 ans avait peur d'un bébé de huit mois, quelle ironie ! La ressemblance de son fils avec lui était flagrante selon la photo qu'il avait vue. Et c'était pire, parce qu'il était passé à côté de ça, il n'avait pas vu ce mini lui qui grandissait si près de lui et pourtant si loin. Et puis il y avait ces yeux…ah ces yeux ! Ceux de Lily. Chaque fois qu'il regarderait son fils, son lien avec Lily lui sauterait au visage. Y verrait-il les mêmes choses ? Les mêmes fantômes ? Ou autre chose ?

James sursauta et revint brusquement à l'instant présent grâce à un cou de coude de Sirius, qui lui fit signe de regarder. Devant eux Bellatrix confiait une baguette magique au mangemort. Une baguette ? C'était étrange…pourquoi cela ? James ne comprenait pas. Puis alors qu'il réfléchissait il vit Bellatrix s'approcher dangereusement d'eux. Oh. Merde.

-Vous croyez être discret saletés d'aurors ? les provoqua-t-elle.

Sirius fit un geste discret pour intimer l'immobilité à son ami, qui approuva d'un léger signe de tête. Deux secondes plus tard, deux baguettes étaient pointées sur eux, et James comprenait enfin pourquoi Bellatrix en avait donner une à l'autre mangemort.

Sirius entra en scène. Et James bien que sur ses gardes attendit avec un petit sourire la scène qui allait suivre.

-Chère cousine ! C'est un plaisir de te revoir, dit-il avec une petite révérence.

-Sirius cracha-t-elle, c'est toi donc ! Je vais avoir encore plus de plaisir à t'éliminer traitre à ton sang ! Mais si tu es là, ton coéquipier ne peut-être que ce bâtard de Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait gente dame, la salua James avec un parfaite politesse toute hypocrite.

-On vous a relégué aux missions de filatures ! Je vois que quelqu'un s'est enfin rendu compte de votre incompétence, dit narquoisement Bellatrix

-Je vois que l'on t'oblige à faire affaire avec les plus bas échelons de la pyramide des mangemorts, rétorqua Sirius en faisant un signe de tête vers le jeune mangemort, serais-tu en disgrâce auprès de ton maitre ?

Alors que Bellatrix répliquait, James laissa les deux cousins à leurs joute verbale pour se concentrer sur son environnement. L'autre idiot semblait trop interloqué par l'échange entre les deux Black pour penser à l'attaquer, ce qui lui laissait quelques instants pour trouver peut-être un indice sur la raison de la rencontre, en ce lieu précis, de Bellatrix et la jeune recrue.

Il avait peu de temps il le savait, le moment viendrait ou l'un des deux perdrait patience et où les sorts commenceraient à voler. Son cerveau entrainé commença à analyser la situation. Sirius avait raison, pourquoi Bellatrix et un si jeune mangemort ? Ces deux là ne devait pas jouer dans le même cercle de mangemorts. Alors qu'est ce qui pouvait les amener à se rencontrer ? Et pourquoi précisément ici ? Devant un magasin de revente d'objets à l'aspect plus que soupçonneux ?

-Endoloris !

-Protego

James se recentra vivement sur l'instant présent, les premiers sorts avaient fusé. Sirius et Bellatrix s'étaient lancés dans un combat singulier. James observa Sirius esquiver, parer, renvoyer, prêt à la moindre faiblesse, ou moindre regard, à lui venir en aide. S'était sans compter sur le second mangemort qui décida lui aussi à jouer avec sa baguette en s'attaquant à James.

Immédiatement il riposta, gardant un œil sur Sirius au début. Son adversaire n'était pas de taille mais alors qu'il lançait sort sur sort, alors qu'il pourrait le neutraliser d'un simple sort bien placé, une sorte d'obsession l'envahit, une colère inexpliquée se mit à sortir et s'abattit sur ce pauvre mangemort.

Il ne se controlait plus. Il accablait son adversaire de sort. Pointer, prononcer, envoyer. Inlassablement. Il ne vit pas Bellatrix transplaner, Sirius blessé au bras courir vers lui. Il n'entendait plus, ne voyait plus, se contentait d'extérioriser ce trop plein de sentiments, cette rage profonde et contenue qu'il gardait en lui depuis trop longtemps. Il entendait vaguement son ami lui ordonner d'arrêter, de laisser le mangemort en vie, qu'ils en avaient besoin pour les interrogatoires. Puis il se sentit tirer vers l'arrière et aspirer dans le vide.

Ils avaient tranplaner. James regarda, hébété, autour de lui sa baguette toujours tendue devant lui, prête à lancer un sort. A la porte de Remus ! La baissant il entra à la suite de Sirius et fit face aux yeux noirs de colère de son meilleur ami.

-James Potter ! tonna-t-il.

Le poing que Patmol enfonça sur la table de Remus le fit de nouveau sursauter. Remus accourut et s'il fut étonné de voir ses deux amis ici, il n'en dit rien et se contenta d'observer.

-Tu es complètement malade !

James qui reprenait ses esprits peu à peu fixa ses mains.

-Tu as roué ce gars de sort, s'il s'en sort ce n'est pas grâce à toi ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, maintenant il y a peu de chance qu'il soit en état qu'on l'interroge !

-Mais je me suis défendu !

-C'est ça que tu appelles te défendre, hurla Sirius en faisant de grands gestes des mains, signe qu'il était en colère et qu'il tentait de ne pas frapper son ami. Tu ne connais plus le stupefix ou le incarcerem ! Te fout pas de moi James tu es auror diplomé depuis cinq ans, tu sais arrêter un mangemort, et les achever n'est certainement pas dans nos principes !

-Je…

-Oh non ! le coupa Sirius en le pointant du doigt, aucun argument ne trouvera grâce à mes yeux ! Tu t'es acharné sur cet homme pour extérioriser ta colère, ta colère contre Lily et le monde entier.

-Ne. Me. Parle. Pas De. Lily. Articula James.

-J'en parle si je veux !Tu étais au travail et tu t'es laissé emporter par tes affaires personnelles ! C'est indigne de toi, Cornedrue !

-C'est faux Sirius, je suis désolé d'avoir fait foirer la mission mais mes histoires personnelles n'ont rien à y voir !

-Je m'en contrefout que tu es fait foirer la mission James, ce qui m'inquiète c'est de voir que tu ne controles plus tes émotions à ce point, et ne me dis pas que ta petite famille n'a rien à y voir, tu me décevrais en me mentant !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! Je refuse de faire une mission avec toi tant que tu n'a pas été voir ton fils ! Par Merlin James, il serait temps ! De quoi tu as peur exactement ?

-Je n'ai pas peur !

-C'est ça ! et moi je vais me marier dans l'année ! Tu as une peur bleue de rencontrer ce fils, tu as une peur bleue de revoir Lily et de la faire nouveau entrer dans ta vie ! Pourtant, moi je l'ai vu ce petit, et il fait tout sauf peur !

-Tu l'as vu ? demanda James estomaqué.

-Oui, James, j'ai rencontré mon filleul.

-Mais de quel droit es-tu aller la voir avant moi ?!

-Oh James, tu n'es pas prioritaire ! J'y suis allé et Lily m'a fait entrer, et j'ai vu Harry, c'est tout !

-Oui mais toi ce n'est pas pareil ! Tu n'es pas son père !

-James il faut que tu le fasses ! Ca te ronge.

-Je le ferai quand j'en aurais envie, je suis parfaitement serein avec cette histoire !

-Mentir, encore et toujours… ce que tu peux être obstiné ! Tu m'agaces ! Moi je retourne bosser, réparer tes conneries, je te le laisse Remus, j'en peux plus ! Toi tu trouveras peut-être les mots.

Et en claquant la porte, Sirius partit. James toujours en colère se passa la main sur le visage. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Remus.

-James…

-Ne me dit pas que je dois aller voir mon fils.

-Je ne te le dis pas alors, dit l'homme. Mais il a raison, il a juste exprimé ce que tout le monde pense, moi compris.

-Mais pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas gérer cela tout seul ! Je suis un grand garçon !

-Parce qu'on s'inquiète pour toi. Quand Sirius se met ainsi en colère tu sais bien que c'est parce qu'il est touché. Ta situation n'est pas facile, mais nous sommes là pour t'aider, ne l'oublie pas !

-Mais je gère ! J'irai voir cet enfant, j'ai la situation en main.

-Harry, il s'appelle Harry, James. Commencer par l'appeler par ton prénom me prouvera que peut-être tu commences à maitriser la situation.

James commença à marcher nerveusement autour du salon de son ami.

-Ce que tu viens de faire, James, à cet homme, ce n'est pas toi. La partie sombre a réussi à sortir et il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour arrêter cela.

-Je ne voulais pas…je ne pensais pas… cet homme

-Je sais, Cornedrue, je sais. Et je comprends ce que tu ressens.

James le regarde avec scepticisme.

-Tu sais ?

-Oui, une fois par mois je me transforme en une bête que je ne contrôle plus. Une bête qui quoiqu'on en dise fait partie de moi et exprime cette partie sombre de moi, cette partie ou l'animal surpasse l'humain et où nous somme seulement sensations et absolument pas réfléchis. C'est ce qui vient de t'arriver. Tu as laissé cela t'envahir et la partie sombre prendre le dessus.

James se prit la tête entre les mains, conscient de la justesse des propos de son ami et triste d'entendre Remus parler de lui ainsi. Il avait mal agi, il avait reporté sa colère sur la mauvaise personne . Il avait perdu le contrôle, et laisser les ténèbres l'envahir. Et il s'en voulait.

-Mais James, il y a un chose que je sais. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

-Comment peux tu dire ça après ce que je viens de faire ! demanda James étonné.

-Parce que tu regrettes James. On fait tous des mauvaises choses. Certains le regrette d'autres non, c'est ce qui fait toute la différence.

Il n'y avait rien à redire à ces paroles sages, alors James se tut.

-Sirius à raison, tu as peur. Peur d'être un bon père, peur de perdre le contrôle face à Lily, peur de t'attacher à cet enfant parce qu'une fois que tu l'auras vu, tu sais que tu ne pourras plus sortir de sa vie. Mais qui n'aurai pas peur ? c'est légitime. Mais cette peur te ronge et se transforme en colère, et la colère n'ammène rien de bon. Et tu sais, nous savons tous qu'il n'y a qu'un moyen de régler tout ça.

-Tuer Lily ? demanda sombrement James.

-Cela exteriorisera certainement de la colère mais je ne pense pas que cela soit un geste approprié, trop de complications si tu veux mon avis, répondit le lycanthrope avec un sourire en coin.

-mouais surement…mais ok, je vais réfléchir à aller voir prochainement…

-MMmh, fit Remus

-Ok cette semaine, dit James en réponse à ce toussotement. Quoi ?! Ca ne te covient pas ? demanda-t-il face au regard insistant de son ami. Et si je te dis demain ?

-C'est déjà mieux, acquiesca Remus.

-Bon, ok. Demain j'irai voir cet enfant !

-Harry ! Il s'appelle Harry, James, martela Remus.

-Demain j'irai voir Harry, c'est bon comme ça ?

-Et bien voilà ! Tu vois quand tu veux tu sais faire les bons choix ! sourit Remus.

-Comme si j'avais eu le choix, grommela James.

-Tttttt, on ne gromelle pas devant papa Remus, dit son ami en levant un doigt accusateur.

-Pardon papa ! minauda James avec un faux air contrit.

Les deux amis continuèrent de se chamailler et ce n'est qu'en rentrant chez lui que le poids de la promesse qu'il venait de faire à son ami s'abattit sur les épaules de James. Demain, vraiment ?

C'était si loin et si court à la fois. Assis sur le canapé de son salon, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Cette maison il l'avait acheté avec Lily, i ans, quand ils s'étaient fiancés. C'étaient un petit cottage agréable, et idéal pour une petite famille. Peut-être qu'il allait enfin pouvoir combler le vide qui habitait l'endroit depuis que sa femme était partie.

Harry remplirait les pièces de ses rires, de ses larmes, de ses cris et de ses babillages. Il éparpillerait ses jouets de pièce en pièce, il apporterait de la vie.

Il faudrait même qu'il lui fasse une chambre ! Habité d'une excitation infantile, James monta l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il passa devant sa chambre, la salle de bain, la chambre d'amis, et s'arrêta devant la dernière porte du couloir. Il n'était pas entré dans cette pièce depuis des lustres. Doucement il actionna la poignée et entra.

La pièce était emplie de cartons jetés négligemment et oubliés sous la poussière. Ici, un cadre, là un vêtement… et tout dans cette pièce, du bureau au bibelot en passant par les cahiers appartenait à Lily. C'était son bureau avant. Et à son départ, il avait jeté là tout ce qui lui faisait penser à sa femme. Les photos du mariage, les habits oubliés, les livres de médicomagie, les appareils moldus… Tout ! et il n'y était jamais retourné. Mais aujourd'hui il était temps de vider tout cela, son fils avait besoin d'une chambre et cette pièce était parfaite. Il fallait juste la 'délilyser' un bon coup.

Il saisit sa baguette pour dépoussiérer la pièce, bien décidé à nettoyer tout ce soir, mais alors qu'il soulevait un carton de vêtements il tomba sur un cadre. Le cadre. Cette photo géante représentant leur mariage, ou les sourires fleurissaient chaque visage, la joie illuminait chaque invité et où la guerre était enfermée bien profondément. Un instant hors du temps, magnifique. Alors James sut qu'il n'arriverait pas à vider cette pièce finalement. Pas seul. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Peter, ou Sirius. L'un d'eux accepterait surement ! Il y avait là trop de souvenirs, plus de mélancolie qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. L'excitation qu'il avait ressenti à préparer l'entrée d'un enfant dans sa vie était subitement retombée. A cause de sa mère, encore.

Lily Evans. Lily Potter. Encore et toujours le cœur du problème. Dès Poudlard il aurait du sentir en voyant ses longs cheveux roux et ses grands yeux verts qu'elle était bien trop attirante pour son bien. Mais il n'avait pas résisté, et elle était resté le centre de son univers, même dans son absence. Et là, alors qu'il pensait pouvoir tourner la page avec ce divorce, voilà qu'elle ressortait une carte, Harry. Un nouveau lien qui les unirait pour de nombreuses années à venir. Si à Poudlard, ce premier jour, il ne s'était pas laissé avoir, il n'en serait pas là. Et le piège de Lily ne continuerait pas de se refermer chaque jour un peu plus autour de lui.

Il se demandait comment elle allait réagir demain. Se montrerait-elle hostile à ce qu'il voit Harry ? Sur ses gardes ? Refuserait-elle de le laisser entrer ? Chercherait-elle à lutter contre lui ? Surement. Lily n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Mais ça tombait bien, lui non plus.

James passa toute la nuit dans un état second, impatient et réticent, excité et apeuré. Le lendemain, en allant faire sa matinée de paperasse habituelle au bureau, il ne croisa pas Sirius. Il devait être sur le terrain. Mais par terre, surement oublié, gisait un petit papier. James le ramassa.

 _L.P._

 _15 John's Street_

 _Plymouth_

Le brun secoua la tête, s'il ne connaissait pas bien son meilleur ami, il aurait pu croire à la supercherie et penser que cette adresse avait été laissée 'accidentellement' près de son bureau. Mais il connaissait Sirius sur le bout des doigts et savait que ce geste n'était absolument pas innocent. Sacré Sirius. Il ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

C'est en jetant de fréquents regards vers ce bout de parchemin que James passa en revu tous les dossiers de la semaine. Il détestait cette tache. Lui ce qu'il aimait c'était l'action, le terrain, l'adrénaline. Mais aucun auror n'y coupait à cette journée paperasse. Une fois par mois ils y avaient tous droit. Alors il lut, souligna, corrigea, nota, vérifia chaque dossier, chaque indice des aurores de son équipe. Un dossier, puis deux, puis onze. Pfff ..onze affaires en une semaine, la guerre marquait son territoire de plus en plus. Cela lui faisait peur la vitesse à laquelle tout le monde sorcier semblait s'effondrer. Oui James avait peur. Pas peur de la mort, non. La mort n'était que la dernière étape de la vie. Mais peur de ne pas avoir assez vécu.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se leva, résigné. Voilà trop longtemps qu'il subissait sa vie. Il était temps pour lui de la prendre en main. Ils avaient tous raison. Alors il empoigna le papier et se dirigea vers l'étage des cheminées. C'était le moment, l'heure fatidique. De la poudre dans une main, l'adresse dans l'autre, il était prêt à aller dans la cheminée de l'acceuil de l'immeuble de Lily et de Harry. Alors sans réfléchir, il se lança. S'il avait attendu un instant, s'il avait laissé son cerveau s'activer, il n'y serait jamais allé. Parfois, la réflexion est un frein.

Le papier de Sirius avec l'adresse encore à la main, il ouvrit les yeux dans un hall d'immeuble assez simple mais moderne. Il y était. Après avoir salué la gardienne il grimpa l'escalier. Premier étage. Et s'il faisait demi-tour ? Non, il aurait trois amis qui l'attendraient de pied ferme. Deuxième étage. Fuir ? Seul, loin des maraudeurs ? Il n'était pas fait pour la solitude. Troisième étage. Se jeter dans l'escalier ? Cela résoudrait bien des problèmes… Mais il avait tellement à faire encore dans sa vie. Décidément non. Quatrième étage. Sa porte. Une simple porte qui cachait tant de choses. Il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour, hypnotisé par ce simple panneau de bois. Derrière se trouvait un mélange de l'enfer et du paradis. Son fils tant désiré, sa femme tant méprisée. Comment un tel lieu pouvait-il exister ?

Il leva le poing pour frapper à la porte. Et si Harry ne l'aimait pas ? C'est con quand même d'avoir peur d'un être si petit, non ? Oui très certainement. Après tout il était un homme adulte et responsable, auror confirmé, il se devait d'y aller, question de fierté ! Après une grande inspiration, son point s'abattit sur la porte lourdement, sonnant le départ d'une nouvelle vie, d'une vie ou il serait père.

Après quelques secondes, des pas se firent entendre et une tête rousse apparut dans l'encadrement. Elle ne sembla ni étonné, ni furieuse de le voir là. Elle dit simplement :

-Je ne t'attendais pas de si tôt.

AHah. Cette femme le connaissait trop. Il pouvait voir dans son regard qu'elle était consciente des tourments qu'il avait enduré, qu'elle savait quelles questions il s'était posé. D'un signe de tête elle l'invita à entrer. Le truc c'est que lui aussi connaissait bien Lily. Et qu'il savait interpréter le moindre de ses gestes. Ce visage impassible qu'elle arborait ne le trompait pas. Il les voyait, lui, ses taches de rousseur qui ressortaient un peu plus qu'à l'ordinaire, ses mains moites et sa posture, trop rigide. Sa femme était indéniablement mal à l'aise. Encore heureux ! Il entra à sa suite dans l'appartement et fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Un canapé, une table, un fauteuil, une table basse, des chaises. Tout était impeccablement rangé, et froid. Deux photos ornaient la pièce, une de Lily portant un bébé, Harry, dans ses bras et une avec Alice, Emeline et la jeune femme. C'était tout. La seule chose naturelle de cette pièce, et qui lui donnait vie résidait en le tapis d'enfant ou quelques jeux trainaient, joyeux désordre dans ce trop plein de rigueur. La touche de gaieté qui lui rappela la raison de sa présence.

Il se tourna vers Lily qui attendait qu'il parle. Il voulait lui poser la question, lui demander de voir son fils, mais il réussit simplement à dire :

-Ou est Neville ?

Lily lui jeta un regard ironique, pas dupe.

-Il joue dans sa chambre.

-Ah.

Silence.

-Harry aussi, dit alors Lily prenant l'initiative, mettant le sujet sur la tapis.

Que devait-il faire ? Y aller ? Il vit Lily se lever et la suivit dans une des pièces adjacentes. Toute bleue et blanche, la chambre de son fils était décorée avec gout. Lily semblait avoir reporté toute son énergie pour décorer cette pièce.

Il vit Neville qui lui sourit et Lily penché sur un lit à barreaux, de dos, cachant le petit être qui s'y trouvait. Enfin elle se retourna, tenant dans ses bras cet enfant, qui d'un regard bouleversa à jamais James. Il était beau. Ses mains, si petite, serrées autour de la main de sa mère. Son nez, fin et long comme Lily, ses joues rebondies, ses cheveux en pétard, et ses yeux, verts qui le scrutaient avec une curiosité innocente, s'étonnant de ce nouveau visage. Ses yeux qui bien que semblables à ceux de sa mère, ne reflétaient que la joie de vivre, cette partie que les années avaient ternies dans ceux de Lily. Son fils était heureux, il le sentait, et plus magique encore, à ses côtés, le monde semblait plus rose, les choses plus simple, les questions stupides. Il donnait envie de vivre, tout simplement, vivre l'instant présent. Depuis quand James s'était-il posé pour profiter de chaque seconde comme si elle était unique ? Bien trop longtemps.

James tendit une main timide vers la joue de son fils, et la caressa, alors à son plus grand bonheur, Harry sourit. Un sourire sincère et profond qui toucha James. Depuis quand son fils savait-il sourire ? A qui avait-il dédié son premier sourire ? Que savait-il faire d'autre ? Qu'avait-il loupé ? Huit mois c'est long, très long pour un enfant de cet âge. Leur évolution est constante et rapide.

Une larme coula sur la joue de James. Puis une deuxième. Etait-ce du bonheur de trouver son fils, du regret pour avoir loupé ses premiers pas dans la vie. Aucune importance. Il était là et ce petit venait de le conquérir pour le reste de sa vie. En cinq minutes, il l'avait piégé dans ses filets.

Comment avait-il pu hésiter à venir le voir ? Toutes ses questions lui semblaient dérisoires à présent. Il était à sa place. Pas auror, pas maraudeur, pas mari, simplement père.

Dans la pièce un silence solennel s'était installé. Pas un bruit, même Neville n'esquissait aucun geste. Puis James leva son regard vers Lily, dont le visage affichait une expression qu'il aurait été incapable d'interpréter.

-Je peux ? murmura-t-il en tendant les bras vers son fils.

Sa femme hocha la tête. Il attrapa alors le petit et lui dit :

-Bonjour Harry, je suis ton papa.

L'enfant le regarda de ses yeux curieux, regarda sa mère qui lui sourit tendrement et fit un grand sourire à son père. Ce petit savait décidément comment charmer les gens. Un séducteur ! Comme lui ! Ah il était déjà fier de son fils. Tout souriant, oubliant le reste du monde, il alla s'installer dans le salon et parla à son fils en lui racontant tout un tas de choses, ses bêtises d'enfants, ses frasques à Poudlard, ses amis, son métier… tout y passa. Il alternait récit et grimaces qui faisaient rire Harry. Quand son fils se mit à pleurer une bonne heure plus tard, il fut désemparé. Levant la tête il chercha de l'aide dans la pièce. Il découvrit un biberon posé sur la table du salon. Quand Lily l'avait-elle posé là ? Il ne l'avait pas vue. Il haussa les épaules et s'en saisit. Alors que son fils têtait goulument son repas, son père en profita pour imprimer chaque trait de son visage, reconnaissant ici un de ses traits, ici ceux de Lily, là quelque chose de sa grand-mère…Avait-il toujours été comme ça ? Ses cheveux ? Les avait-il déjà à la naissance ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Une heure plus tard, après que son fils n'ait fini de manger, que Lily l'ai changé dans le silence sous l'oeil attentif de James, le nouveau père se chargea de le coucher. Déposant un baisé sur son front, il murmura :

« Harry, tu seras aimé et chéri toute ta vie, je te le promets. »

A contre cœur il suivit Lily hors de la pièce jusque dans le salon. Ils s'arrêtèrent, l'un en face de l'autre. Harry parti, la bulle de bien être et de joie se brisa et laissa place à un malaise grandissant entre les deux adultes.

James observa sa femme des pieds à la tête. Crispée, tendue, le visage fermé. Ce n'était plus Lily, ou plus sa Lily. Sa femme à lui était une jeune femme pétillante, au sourire éclatant et au caractère bien trempé. Un ouragan de passion. Elle était amour, elle était colère, elle ne ressentait jamais à moitié. Elle était entière. La femme qu'il avait face à lui, était un livre fermé, vide de tout sentiments. Comme si toute parcelle de vie l'avait désertée, excepté une chose. Son fils.

Et c'était pour cela qu'il était là, son fils.

-Je voudrai que tu me parles d'Harry, dis-moi tout sur lui.

Lily lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, mais ne protesta pas. D'un geste de la main elle invita James à s'asseoir sur le canapé et pris place en face de lui.

Alors elle prit une grande inspiration et fixant un point derrière son mari elle commença.

-Harry est…un rayon de soleil. Oui c'est cela. Dès le début, dès que j'ai aperçu son visage à sa naissance, j'ai su. J'ai su que j'avais retrouvé une raison de me battre, une raison pour laquelle je tuerai sang et eau. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ma grossesse n'a pas été facile, et je ne souhaite pas spécialement en parler, mais pour résumé elle fit constituée de doutes et d'incertitudes, mais dès que je l'ai eu dans mes bras tout a changé.

James ne put s'empêcher de penser que si elle était revenue, au moins tout cela aurait été partagé mais toutefois ne dit rien.

-Le jour où il est né, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. C'était une chaude journée d'été, et j'étais chez mes parents pour quelques naissance était prévue une semaine plus tard. A la fin de l'après midi, j'ai commencé à avoir des contractions et je suis allé à l'hôpital…moldu.

-Tu as accouché dans un hopital moldu ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Oui, je ne pouvais transplaner et mes parents n'avaient pas d'autres choix. Enfin en tout cas, une fois arrivé là bas, ça a duré plusieurs heures, Harry est né à 6h du matin, le 31 juillet. Il était un nourrisson tout rose et assez mince, avec un touffe cheveux noirs sur la tête. Ses yeux ont eu leur couleur verte plus tard, vers ses trois mois.

Pendant de longues minutes, James porta une oreille attentive aux propos de Lily, tentant d'en apprendre le plus possible sur son fils. Il ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il avait loupé bien des choses et cela lui laissa un gout amer dans la bouche.

Quand elle eut fini il resta songeur quelques instants puis décida qu'il était temps d'aborder les sujets épineux.

-j'aimerai que nous parlions de la garde de Harry, lança James.

Voyant que Lily ne disait rien, il continua.

-Un semaine sur deux me parait correcte non ? Du lundi au dimanche. Je commence par contre.

-Oui très bien, dit-elle

James la regarda étonné qu'elle dise oui sans même s'opposer à lui.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

-Oui répéta-t-elle.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas, dit Lily en se levant pour se diriger vers la cuisine et rapporter deux bièraubeurre. Tiens, tu en veux ?

-Non je ne bois pas.

Lily lui lança un regard étonné, mais n'insista pas.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, repris James, c'est pourquoi tout à coup tu es si…permissive. Tu m'a caché mon fils pendant 9 mois et là d'un coup tu acceptes que je le prenne une semaine sur deux, sans protester, tu me laisses entrer dans sa vie alors que tu me l'a refuser jusque là ? parfois Lily tu es ambigue.

Lily but une gorgée de bièraubeurre avant de lui faire un petit sourire triste.

-Pourquoi me voiler la face. J'ai toujours su que ce jour arriverait, qu'un jour tu saurais. J'accepte tes conditions parce que pour une fois j'essaie d'être adulte et d'arrêter d'être égoïste en pensant d'abord au bien d'Harry. Tu veux voir ton fils, pourquoi lutter ? Et puis soyons honnête, si je te refuse sa garde tu peux me trainer au tribunal. Ou qu'en tout cas tu reconsidèreras la question.

-Tu espères donc que parce que tout à coup tu décides d'être une mère responsable je vais te pardonner ?

-Oh non, loin de moi l'idée de croire un telle chose possible, j'essaie peut-être seulement d'être euh ...diplomate.

-Diplomate ? On sort les grands mots ! Donc tu penses qu'en acceptant mes conditions, je ne t'enlèverai pas Harry ?

Lily fit une moue approbative.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire un procès quoique tu dise.

-Tu n'avais pas cette intention ? répéta-t-elle surprise

-Je n'avais pas cette intention. Confirma James.

-Mais pourquoi ?

James fixa Lily quelques instants.

-Parce que Lily, la femme que j'ai devant moi est morte de l'intérieur. Tu t'es laissée consumer par les flammes qui autrefois faisaient ta force, et je pense que ton fils est la seule chose qui te rappelle que tu es en vie. Alors je veux que tu le gardes pour que son sourire te rappelle à quel point le tien a disparu, pour que sa joie te montre l'étendue du vide que tu as laissé dans ton cœur. Il est ta seule parcelle de vie, tout est mort chez toi Lily. Qui suis-je pour t'enlever ça. J'ai bien d'autres façon de te faire souffrir, sans te prendre ton fils. Et surtout sans lui enlever sa mère. Peut-être qu'il t'aidera à te rappeler qui tu étais, lui.

La jeune femme le regardait, encaissant bravement ses paroles blessantes. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais aucun son n'en sorti. James avait touché en plein dans le mile et il le savait.

-Maintenant, je vais partir Lily. Et demain je reviens chercher Harry. Tu lui prépareras ses affaires ? Je vais l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Lily acquiesça alors qu'il allait faire un bisou à son fils, si innocent dans son sommeil. Ah ce qu'il était fier d'être père.

-A demain, dit-il rapidement en revenant dans le salon avant de quitter immédiatement l'appartement sans attendre de réponse, préférant garder comme dernière image celle de son fils endormi et non celle de sa femme. Celle de l'ange et non celle du diable.

Il s'occuperait de Lily un autre jour, il n'en avait pas fini avec elle mais pour l'instant il se réjouissait d'avoir un fils.

Une fois dehors il transplana chez son meilleur ami. Il entra dans le salon de Sirius et ne fut pas étonné de trouver ses trois amis, silencieux, leurs yeux avides tournés vers lui.

-Alors ? fut la question de Peter

James les regarda tour à tour, le visage impassible. Puis tout à coup, un sourire naquit sur son visage et il leva le poing en l'air.

-Je suis père ! cria-t-il

Les trois maraudeurs se regardèrent. Leur ami avait trouvé un petit coin de ciel bleu dans sa vie sombre. Alors ils se joignirent à sa joie communicative.

* * *

 _Et voili voilà !_

 _Alors ?_


End file.
